


Crownquest

by GoodGrief



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Depression, Figthing, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodGrief/pseuds/GoodGrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was rescued from an eternity of emotionless torment, Asriel haven't had a good time. Plagued by doubt, grief and regret, he is all but convinced that he will bring nothing but ruin to monsterkind.</p><p>But when his friends and family is kidnapped by an ancient enemy, he is forced to dig deep to find the determination to rescue them, alongside Monster Kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to base this somewhat, on the ever popular Dreamer Reborn AU, where Frisk gives up their soul to save Asriel.
> 
> The only difference here being a not so happy "happily ever after"

The door was locked, the blinds were closed, the lights were off and the bedsheets were tear-stained.

Or, they were being stained... slowly.

This was definitely one of the more pathetic breakdowns he had had, it all started so innocently enough even.

“My child, would you care to join us for some snail pie?” Was what his mother had said... But the way she said it, the way she kinda dragged out word “pie” and the way her mouth had formed into a loving smile with just the same kind of angles and curves, just as it left it.

It reminded him of his... 34th? 47Th reset? He didn't really remember the number, but what he did remember was what was right now being replayed over and over in his mind. He remembered that he had given the whole “Pretend to be a happy family” schtick another go, after about 10 consecutive runs of general carnage, mayhem and soulless genocide, which was fun for a while.  
He remembered that he had told his mother the true story, about who he really was. She had cried, of course, she always did when he told her that. They had embraced lovingly, but it was an empty one, they had exchanged words of love and reassurance, but they too, had been empty, at least from his side.  
Then one day Toriel had asked him “My child, wold you care to join us for some snail pie?” They had guests over, he remembered, some of Toriels old friends from when she still lived at the castle. He was about to accept the offer, when a sudden idea and desire filled his soulless petals and stem.

He hadn't tried killing anyone with a pastry before.

Idea and desire had quickly turned to action. He remembered how he had ensnared Toriel, his own mother with his vines, and how he had force-fed her the whole pie until she had choked to death, tears of hurt betrayal and confusion on her cheeks. The guests had tried to stop him, of course, but he was too amused to pay them any mind. It didn't last long though, and when the turn came to the guests, who were at that point crying over the newly-formed pool of dust on the floor, he remembered them. He remembered them from before, a kind, old duck-like elderly woman and her daughter. He remembered how the old duck had secretly snuck him candy when she visited them before his fall, when he was still Asriel, he liked her, he liked her a lot.

Now?

Well, he did kinda like how she had screamed, her daughter too.

With the grizzly deed done, he turned to leave, a slight sigh escaping him. Yet another thing that would never amuse him anymore.  
He caught a slight glow in his peripheral vision. A greyish heart was floating above one of the dust piles. His mothers. He had tried absorbing her soul before, of course, it didn't really do much, other than adding a small voice in his head that urged and pleaded with him to stop doing stuff he found amusing.

He edged closer to the soul, he felt a kind, loving warmth radiating from it. Despite all he had, would and probably was going to do to her, despite everything it was still Toriel.

 

With a casual flick of one of his vines, he cleaved the soul in twain. Despite the love shown to him, despite the warm embrace and pie he could always expect, despite everything he was still Flowey.

With that thought, Asriel finally burst. He screamed loudly, although the pillow he held pressed to his face turned his mournful cry of regret into a muffled “Nooooooooooo...” He was heaving, tossing and turning in his bed, as if he could somehow shake the terrible memories out of his head, trough his eyes or trough his mouth. It never really worked.

But like all things, the breakdown came to an end. Slowly, he forced himself to think of other, happier memories. Of when he was saved, of when he had reunited with his parents once more, of when he had gotten his first A+ in school.   
It was an uphill battle, clinging to these memories, like climbing a mountain. He had to hold on with all his strength, or he would slip down into the dark again.

But it slowly became easier. The tears stopped flowing, but the whimpering would carry on for a while longer. He curled up into a fetal position, shaking, sniffling and whimpering “I... Im n-not F-F-Flowey” he stammered. The words continued in his head, unsaid, but still just as true “But I'm not Asriel either”

He suddenly became aware of a sound, a knocking more specifically. His mother, of course. He had hoped against hope that the sight of him breaking down into violent tears at the mere suggestion of having pie, wouldn't have worried her. But of course, she was Toriel and he, as unfair as it was to her, was her son.

Toriel had been waiting outside the door for the past 5 minutes. She would have entered sooner, she wanted to, but she knew, after countless tries, that her son was completely inconsolable until he calmed down. She hated waiting here, while her son was suffering trough having horrible memories forced into his sweet, innocent mind. But at long last the wait was over.

She had knocked, but didn't expect an answer. She entered the darkened room, and immediately felt her heart break, as it always did. There, on his bed laid Asriel, curled up and facing away from the door. His shoulders heaving up and down as regretful whimpers flowed out of him.

She sat down by his bed, and scooped him up into a loving embrace. She planted a kiss on his forehead, this at least seemed to calm him down. “Mom... I-im s-sorry” he whimpered. She pulled him closer “Nonsense, my child. You have nothing to apologize for. I did this to you. I truly don't know how, but it was my words that caused this” tears had begun forming in her eyes now. She hated this. She hated how vulnerable they had both became, she hated that her son, and therefore herself, could be reduced to this quivering, shaking mass of fur, tears and apologies at any moment. She hated that they weren't a happy family. A happy family would sit in living room, filling it with laughter, joy and smiles.

But since the barrier broke about half a year ago, there hadn't been a whole lot of that.

She looked down at Asriel and caressed the back of his head. Most of all, she hated what had become of her son. He had told her, vaguely, about what he had done in time after his death. The horrible, terrible acts he had committed for the promise of the slightest amusement. She had never felt so heartbroken, at least not since her son had dissolved into dust in her arms so long ago. Now, with Asriel shaking and whimpering in her arms, it almost felt like he would dissolve again, at any moment.

 

Finally, after several minutes of caressing, loving kisses and embraces, Asriel finally, gently pushed himself away. He felt rotten looking at his teary-eyed mother, and how often he had done this to her.

The pie had even probably gone cold by now.

“Asriel, my son... please, tell me what to do. I-I want to help you. Is there anything I can do?” She asked, almost desperately. Asriel didn't answer, he never did, but she never stopped asking. She wanted so desperately to help her son, to make him move on, to absolve his SOUL of the regrets it carried.

“I don't think... you should help me” he whispered sadly “I don't deserve it... I don't deserve... you” Tears started forming in his eyes again. Toriel once again picked up her broken son “Oh, my son... don't ever think that. Don't ever think that you don't deserve this” she whimpered.

 

Night had fallen. The pie had been eaten, cold, but delicious nonetheless, as they always were. Asriel and Toriel had spent the aftermath of his breakdown in the living room. Him sitting on her lap, while she read the same stories to him she used to before his death. It reminded him of better, happier days. Days where he didn't feel bad for just being alive. Days were he had really been Prince Asriel Dreemurr. 

Now, as he was getting tucked into bed, he had finally regained some semblance of peace of mind. “I'm sorry for being such a crybaby, mom” he said. He really was sorry, for not being brave and strong like a true prince and future king should be. Toriel smiled “It is allright, my child. You are and always will be my little crybaby” she planted yet another kiss on her sons forehead, and slowly, without breaking sight of Asriel, Toriel walked out of the room.

 

As he did every night, Asriel sat up on his bed after his mother left. He cupped his hands to his chest, and with a heavy sigh, drew his SOUL out of him. Just like every night, he inspected the glowing, gray heart, looking for some kind of imperfection, some kind of stain, some kind of proof that he really was nothing more but a pathetic little wretch, that he didn't deserve this second chance at life that had been so unfairly given to him. That he really wasn't Asriel Dreemurr anymore.  
But just like every night, there was nothing to see, save the little, almost invisible red spot in the middle of his SOUL. Frisk, too small to be heard or noticed but they were there nonetheless.  
A grieving reminder of what had been lost trying to save him.

With another heavy sigh, he pulled his SOUL back into himself, and snuck back under the covers. He clutched a plushy heart his father had given him close to his chest, and closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep, the memories and nightmares wouldn't allow it, but for the sake of his mother and Frisk, he would at least try.

 

Toriel was staring out the window in the living room. Nothing but darkness. A grim, symbolic reminder of what had fallen over the new surface Dreemurr household, lying in the shadow of mt. Ebott. She had to save her son, she had already once seen, first hand, what deep despair could make even the most noble and kind souls do.

 

It was clear that Asriel had lost faith in himself. She had to rekindle that faith, that hope that had been lost. She would help him, of course, but dragging Asriel out of the deep hole he was currently residing in... was something he would have to do mostly on his own.

She found her pen and a notepad and started making plans. She would not lose her son yet again. 

She was determined not to.


	2. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time when events can push a person to the point of breaking.
> 
> But a wise man once said "The night is darkest just before the dawn"

Asriel woke up to darkness.

Quite literally, as his left ear had fallen over his eyes.

He rolled onto his back, and rubbed his eyes. He always liked the colorful explosions that appeared behind his eyelids that resulted thereof, they reminded him of stars.  
He really liked stars.

With the last of the sandmans dust cleaned away, he raised his paws up. The red morning light shone trough the blinds, filling the room with reddish hue. And making his paws appears almost as if blood-stained.

“How fitting” Asriel thought. The fur on his body has also taken a more greyish tint, a marked difference from the pristine white it used to have.

Monday. A school day. School was a mixed blessing. It forced Asriel to focus on other subjects than his own shameful past. But then there were all the other kids, some of which had been subjects for his amusements during his time as Flowey, there were also a small group humans who regularly got a kick out of bullying a supposed royal monster. Asriel didn't hate them though. They were probably doing the right thing, making sure he felt as much unhappiness as he deserved.

He hopped out of bed and picked his shirt and trousers off a chair. A white T-shirt covered by a dark-blue hoodie, complimented by a pair of cowboy jeans. Not his favorite clothes, that honor belonged to the green and yellow sweater lying at the bottom of his wardrobe. He hadn't worn it ever since he was rescued, and the sins of the past had started to catch up to him. It belonged to a different Asriel, the one of the past, the good one.

He slipped out of his green, star-speckled pajamas, into his daily-wear and headed for the door. There, on the frame hung a drawing his best friend had made, a long time ago. A drawing of him and Chara, standing under a crude sketch of the Delta Rune. A reminder of what was expected of him, and what had been lost along the way.

Being a school day, Toriel had left early to prepare the lessons of the day for the students, meaning the house was empty. She had entered Asriels room to give him a motherly kiss before she left, he knew, he had been awake when she did so, only pretending to not just having awakened from another nightmare.

But now the house was silent and empty. He didn't like it like that, it reminded him too much of the past. He hadn't told his mother though, he didn't want to make her even more worried and disappointed in him.

Asriel poured himself a bowl of Mon-Stars, a human-made brand of cereal he had taken a liking to. He barely even ate half before he felt completely stuffed.  
While he ate, he went trough the homework they had been assigned for the day, the first thing that come close to being a point of pride for the day. It was a list of 10 questions regarding the colonization of America. Most of the class had groaned in despair when it had been passed out to them last friday.

Asriel had answered the whole thing before the outbreak of groan had stopped. 

He even noted, with an ever so slight smirk, the note he had made beside question 7, where his teacher had erroneously referred to Cristopher Columbus as being from Britain, when he was, in fact, Italian, or more specifically, from the Republic of Genoa 

He supposed there were some benefits to having spent a few runs reading every book there was in the Librarby.

Breakfast done, he went upstairs to the bathroom, and went about his business, making sure to wipe any spilled water from the sink, and leaving the toilet seat down. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His dark-brownish eyes had become slightly bloodshot, and dark bags were forming under them. He hadn't slept much he knew, he wasn't really allowed.

The morning weather of March was chilly, but it was nothing to Asriel, being protected by a warm layer of fur. Bare-footed and zipper down on his hoodie, he trotted along the pavement towards school.

Toriel looked out from a 2nd-story window of the house, her heart filled with grief from looking at her son. She remembered the old days, when Asriel and Chara would walk, hand-in-hand, smiling, laughing and hooping as they walked to school together. Now, the one person she loved the most walked alone, head bowed, shoulders hanging low and feet dragging. It was all she could do to not storm out of the house, scoop him up in a hug and reassure him that he did not need to carry such dark thoughts alone.  
But no, she could not cause suspicion, not until everything was ready. Everything had to appear as a regular monday morning.

“Just hold on a bit longer, my child” she whispered, wiping a small tear from her eye.

 

History class had been a breeze, likewise with english and chemistry. Asriel excelled at pretty much every subject there was, to the praise of his teachers and counselors. “If you could show juuuust tiny bit more initiative and assertiveness, you could perhaps become the wisest king of monsters there ever was!” they had told him. 

But who would ever want a sniveling, cowardly murder like him as king? He had only said that once, by accident even. His counselor hadn't answered, he had just stared wide-eyed, with a look of confusion.

Asriel had left the room quickly then, his eyes already starting to heat up as another wave of tears had pushed trough.

Unfortunately, as much as he was praised for his intelligence and knowledge by his teachers, the same had also earned him the scorn of some of his fellow students.

Some of which were talking to him right now.

“Hey, why the long face, Prince Pansy?” Billy, also known as “Billy the Bully” asked, his 2 compatriots snickering behind his back.

“Ah, I get it, if I knew my dad was a literal goat-screwer, i'd be kinda ashamed too!”

Asriel didn't mind the insults being directed at him, but he couldn't stand it when it came to his family. A twitch of irritation stirred in his chest.

“Leave me alone...”

“What was that? Did you say something, princess?”

“I'm sorry... I said leave me alo-”

*Thump*

Asriel felt backwards with a whimper, he could already feel how the punch had split his lip, and how the dust spilling out was entering his mouth.  
He mustn’t start to cry, not now, not in front of everyone...

“I think you must have misunderstood something, “your highness”, you're a prince of monsters, not humans, you don't get to tell me what to do.” the bully glowered “God, look at you, you're such a... wait a minute, are you crying!?”

Dammit, he had really tried not to...

“Aww, gonna cry for your momma? Well, go ahead, call for that freak you call a mother”

“D-don't call her that!” Asriel snapped back trough the sobs and tears

What, “freak?” oh, I can do much worse... lemme see, how about old horny bastard, she has horns, right?”

“Stop it, or ill-”

“Hah, you'll what? Now, where was I... oh! Capricorne cunt! Yeah, that's a good one!”

Asriel launched at him with a snarl, teeth barred. A magical flame had appeared in his right hand and with it, he threw a punch towards the one that would dare to talk about his mother in such a way.  
Billy stepped back in surprise and raised his arms to block the incoming punch. The punch itself landed weakly, and he was just about to laugh at it.

That is until he noticed his blocking arm had caught fire.

With a scream, he threw himself to the ground, rolling, trying to put the flames out. Everywhere else, the other students were looking on with a mix of surprise, excitement... and fear.

The same kind of eyes he had seen so many times during his time as Flowey.

Asriel fled the schoolyard, a trail of tears born of shame trailing behind him

 

 

 

That was it, he thought, the proof he needed.

The proof that despite regaining a SOUL, despite regaining his compassion and supposed kindness, he was still more than able and willing to hurt other people, the last thing the old Asriel would have ever wanted to do.

The proof that the whole world would have been better of if he had just been left down there, alone and forgotten.

Asriel looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom of his home, finding himself unable to hold his own stare for more than a few seconds.  
There was no way his mother wouldn't hear of this, she worked at the same school he went to. There was no way she wouldn't hear of how her son had attacked another student with a magical attack.

He imagined how she would look when she got home. The look if disappointment in her eyes, the unspoken words on her lips. He knew she would probably give him her trademark motherly hug and console him. But that was probably just her own personal way of coping with him being a bad kid.

With a final wail of frustration, Asriel pounded a fist on the sink. In response, a canister fell down from a shelf above him. Asriel wiped his eyes with one of his ears and picked up the canister.

Sleeping Pills.

In the first days after having moved into Newest Home, as his dad had called it, Asriels had been so scared of going to bed and having nightmares, that his mother would give a glass of warm milk and pill, then gently rock him back and forth in her arms until the little goat had fallen asleep.

He liked those sleeps. They had been filled with emptiness, no dreams and no nightmares. His mother hadn't been fond of it though, stating that sleeping pills were always a last resort.

Which might be now.

He had usually only gotten 1 pill... but what if he took the whole canister? What if he could just go to sleep and never wake up again to this nightmare? What if his mother came home and found that the huge burden on her mood and life had turned into nothing more than a fine layer of dust on his bed?

Perhaps... that would be best.

With that thought, he slowly unscrewed the lid of the canister.

“Naaaw! Don't do that!” A familiar voice came. From inside his SOUL. It sounded much like his own, with just a slight hint of sadistic glee to it.

“Flow- what? How!?” 

“Hey, just because you lack the stems to go on, doesn't mean I do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, there we go, chapter 2!
> 
> I should probably have mentioned this before, but Beta-readers are welcome :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	3. Crownquest

The water from the shower-head felt cleansing.

 

If only it could go more than just skin-deep, and also cleanse his SOUL of the horrible weed that had taken root.

 

After hearing that terrible, familiar voice Asriel had jumped into the shower, and opened up the floodgates, not even bothering taking his clothes of.

 

He just had to wake up.

 

This couldn't be real, this had to be one of his nightmares. Flowey was gone forever, Frisks sacrifice had made sure of that. There was no way he could still be in there, rooted deep within his SOUL.

 

But he had to make sure. Rubbing his head, eyes and body, he tried to get rid of the dirty feeling he suddenly had all over, his tears mixing with the water.

Almost as if his whole body was crying.

 

“ _Asriel, im hooo-oome”_ Toriel called from the front door, and placed her bag on the counter. It hadn't been a good day. Seeing her son drag himself somberly to school, and then the call she received about him having attacked another student. She knew there must have been some mistake, Asriel would never willingly harm another person, he'd rather die than so much as lay a finger on someone else.

He had already done so once, she recalled with a mix of pride and sadness.

 

“ _Asrieeel”_ she called once again.

No answer...

Or, wait, there was something.

The sound of sobbing.

That in itself was nothing new, Toriel realized with a heavy heart.

But where the sobbing was coming from was new.

The bathroom?

 

Toriel walked up the stairs. It wouldn't be the first time she had come home to find her son sobbing under the covers of his bed. But it wasn't coming from his bedroom this time.

Slowly, she opened the door to the bathroom.

The day had instantly turned from “bad” to “absolutely terrible”

There, on the floor, clad in his drenched hoddie and covered in towels laid her son, in an even worse condition than the one she had found him in the evening before.

 

This time, Asriel had been almost impossible to pull back. They sat for what felt like hours both crying their hearts out, one out of grief and one out of sympathy.

“ _Mom.. I want to let go”_ Asriel had whimpered at one point. At first, she hadn't understood.

But then she noticed... every time she would pull her hand away from a loving caress of his neck-fur, she would have small particles of glittering dust stuck to her hand.

She also noticed, with horror, the amount of fur that was clogging the shower drain.

 

Monster SOULS were comprised of many aspects and emotions, the most important ones being Mercy, Compassion, Kindness and Hope.

She knew Asriel had the first 3 in ample abundance, more so than most other monsters and perhaps even humans.

But the last one...

Hope...

 

Asriels SOUL was dying.

 

She had to push the timetable of the plan dramatically.

 

Finally, Asriel had calmed down, only to almost start up again as he began apologizing for his wet clothes, for crying, for his behavior at school, for making his mother worry.

Toriel had answered everything with a smile and a hug.

“ _Asriel, I could never be mad at you, my child”_

“ _But... why not? I'm not a good kid, mom, I don't deserve-”_

“ _Shush my child, you are the most kind, brave and best son I could ever wish for”_

“ _Mom...”_

“ _I'm just so glad you are here with me, Asriel. I do not want to ever lose you again. Do not worry, everything will be fine in the end”_

“ _I... don't...”_

“ _But you do, my son, more than anyone else”_

 

There was only one way to save Asriel. He had to learn about the great things he was capable of, that he still was the noble prince of monster she and his dad knew him to be. Her eyes fell on the pill canister lying under the sink, lid half screwed off.

 

“ _Oh Asriel, promise me you will never leave us again”_

 

Finally, she they had left the bathroom together. Asriel had gone to his room to change, while Toriel went downstairs to prepare for the trip.

 

Asriel didn't really want to change, he felt exhausted, there mere thought of walking all the way over to his wardrobe made his eyelids feel heavy.

Instead he sat down on his bed, conjured up a few magical flames, and began drying his clothes with them.

 

“ _Golly, that sure was a lot water and tears. Reminds me of that one time you poured concentrated buttercup extract in the school gym pool. Remember that? Boy, that pool had turned into a sandbox! I can't imagine how awkward the next parent-teacher conference musta' been”_

 

Asriel clenched his eyes shut, his worst nightmare suddenly made manifest.

 

“ _Th-that wasn't m-me! That was you!”_ he tried to retort angrily. It didn't work.

 

“ _Me? Oh, Azzy, you idiot. You're so wrong, yet so right. I AM you... the real you”_

 

“ _No!”_

 

“ _C'mon, think about it! For how long have you that body and a soul? About 14 years, give or take. But me? Us? Ohh, my boy, we've been going for a lot longer than that!”_

 

“ _I'm nothing like you! I don't want anything to do with you! Leave me alone!”_

 

 

“ _You sure that's how you really feel? What was it you called yourself, a “sniveling, cowardly murder” was it? Sounds a lot like you're good 'ol friend, Flowey!”_

 

“ _No, it's not like that...”_

 

“ _Then what?_

 

“ _I want... I want to be good”_

 

“ _Pfft, why?”_

 

“ _Because... because it's the right thing, because it's what I should be, because mom says so”_

 

Asriel felt... something stir inside him, something right, something... determined.

 

“ _Uhh, it's starting to get bit... crowded in here. Tell you what, why don't you get yourself ironed out, and we'll talk later, ok?_

 

“ _You don't have anything to say to me”_

 

“ _Aww, that's no way to talk to an old friend is it? Hehe, i'll be seein' ya, Asriel Dreemurr”_

 

The voice and presence receded back into his SOUL.

 

Asriel put a paw to his muzzle, there was the trace of tears, as there almost always was. But also... something else. His face felt... hard, stoic almost. As if he had just stared down a charging bull.

 

Toriel had told him they we're going on a visit. Now, sitting in the car, driving towards the setting sun, he felt the time was right to ask.

“ _Mom, where are we going?”_

Toriel reached a hand out to cuddle his cheek.

“ _I think it is time you had something else to do, other than staying cooped up in the house all day. I think it would be good if you started preparing for the Crownquest”_

 

Asriel gasped, he hadn't heard that world in literally decades. Crownquest. The quest that every king-to-be in his family had gone on, a quest that was supposed to test the mettle of body and soul, of the one would claim to be the future king of monsters. It had been tradition for as long as monster history had been recorded, and had been abandoned entirely when they had been forced underground.

 

“ _But mom, I can't fight!... And even if I could, I’d probably just fail...”_

_Oh, my son, no true Dreemurr has ever failed the Crownquest, why should it start with you, the most promising candidate there has been for generations?_

 

Asriel didn't answer. He simply turned and stared out the window, into the encroaching darkness. He loved his mom, but she didn't understand. Even if he completed the quest and proved himself worthy to take his fathers place one day, he would surely lead his people to ruin. Surface politics had been much more complicated and cutthroat than it had ever been in the underground, his father had told him so numerous times.

Still, it did sound somewhat exciting. A real quest, a chance to be a hero.

“ _King Asriel Dreemurr”_ he whispered _“Last of his name”._

 

 

Asriel had expected there would be a lot of combat training. He just hadn't expected, foolishly, that Undyne would be his trainer. Now, standing in her garden-turned-sparring ground, clad in traditional training robes and wielding a quarterstaff, he suddenly found the title of _“King”_ much less appealing.

Undyne and Alphys had moved in together, in a house much like his own, after the barrier had been broken, but with the Royal Guard much reduced in strength and numbers, and Alphys often gone to help on studies on the nature of SOULS, Undyne had used her spare time to train anyone she could get her fishy fingers on in the art of combat.

Her latest victim was poor Asriel.

 

“ _So, Captain Shortstack, you ready!?”_ She called from the other end of the ground, energy spear in hand.

Asriel looked over his shoulder, to his mother sitting on the stands. A slight smirk of amusement mixed with concern on her lips.

There was no help to get from there.

 

Returning his focus back to Undyne, he spread his legs in a combat stance.

“ _Bring it on, sardine-soldier!”_ he called out.

A paw flew to his muzzle in shock. That wasn't him! Someone else...

“ _Ah! I'm... I'm sorry Ms. Undyne, I didn't mean to-”_

“ _Hah, whatever, ready or not, here I come!”_

Undyne flew at Asriel with lightning speed.

 

Asriel could do nothing but stand his ground, and prepare for a bad time.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Return

Light, the rays of the sun shinning trough the blinds.

 

Morning.

 

The day after Asriels 18th birthday.

 

Which wasn't really true, seeing as he had technically lived longer than most adult monsters. But that was another life, in the past, and it didn't do well to dwell on the past.

 

Of course, that could be somewhat difficult when said past decided to dwell on one self.

 

“ _Rise'n'shine, Azz, you're tuned in to FLOW Radio, your number 1 source of fun, giggles and general bad advice. I have to say, it's a beauuuuu-tiful day for some casual “dusting” of the household, wouldn't ya say?”_

 

Asriel didn't answer, better just let the damn flower tire himself out, he usually kept quiet if he got bored.

 

“ _Hey, that's right! You're 18 now! You're a legal adult in the human world! You can drink, you can drive, heck, why not do both at the same time?!”_

 

“ _I don't drink”_ Asriel mumbled sleepily

 

“ _Cuz you're a lightweight, I bet. Hey, that reminds me, shouldn't you be getting ready for your morning jog with the fish-face? Oh boy, I love the feeling of dread you get whenever she makes you run extra laps!”_

 

Asriel had tried ignoring the voice, but a few choice words made it trough.

 

“ _Morning jog”_

“ _fish-face”_

“ _extra laps”_

 

Oh no...

 

Asriel practically leapt out of bed to his wardrobe. How could he forget? Every day since Undyne started training him, had begun had begun with a morning jog, which in Undinian translated into “Full-on power sprint” only stopping when Undyne said so. Sometimes it was 40 km, sometimes a mere 20, sometimes he had to dodge energy spears while running. The only constant was that I wasn't easy.

 

Asriel put on his training robes and stepped back. Undyne was probably waiting right outside the house, no time to waste.

He opened the window and vaulted out of the 2nd floor bedroom, rolling with the fall once he hit the ground to disperse the impact.

He quickly got up and looked around, no fish in sight, perhaps he made it in time after all?

 

“ _Stars! Are you alright, Asriel?”_ Toriels worried voice called out.

 

He spun around, finding his mother staring out the kitchen window, a pie cooling down in the still-cool summer morning air.

 

“ _Ah, sorry mom. It's just, eh, the morning routine with Undyne, y'know”_

 

“ _Oh, that's what all these theatrics are for?”_ Toriel let out a soft giggle.

 

“ _You needn't worry, my son. Ms. Undyne came by earlier, she told me you had the day of”_

 

Now there was a sentence he didn't hear often. “day of”. He hadn't had one of those since his crownquest training had started 4 years ago. Even that one time he acquired a bad food poisoning from one of Papyrus's experimental dishes he wasn't allowed a day of.

 

“ _Oh, eh... that's a relief I guess. I'll just... I dunno, take a small jog around the neighborhood then”_ Asriel said, flustered.

 

Toriel smiled _“Good idea, I'll be sure to have breakfast ready for when you return”_

 

It was nice to be able to run at a normal pace for once. Not having a hollering Undyne around or objects thrown at him gave Asriel a chance to soak in the morning culture of Ebott Village, a neat little community lying I the shadow if it's mountainous namesake, a proof of the good work his father had done in easing the monster-human relationships. Asriel hadn't seen his father in a long time, Asgore had been busy traveling around the surface world, establishing contacts, embassies and goodwill throughout most of the world. Asriel sighed, he hoped he could do just as good a job when he would take his fathers place, but deep down, he knew that wasn't likely to happen. He shook off the dark thoughts, and cast another look around the area.

A lazy Friday morning, most were just now getting up, ready for the last stretch before the weekend. For the children it was even better; last day of school before the summer holiday.

That included Asriel in a way as well.

 

After the school incident 4 years ago, Toriel had talked with the other staff. They had all agreed that Asriel had to be punished somehow, but they were loath to expel such a promising student. Instead, he had been suspended from school until his final exams. An unheard of agreement of which his mother had no doubt played a hand in. In effect, he had been banned from going to classes, but still had to attend exams, and thus was still fully capable of graduating.

Which he would if he completed his physics exam today, he thought.

 

“ _Welcome home, my son, I trust you had a good jog?”_

 

He hadn't really, 6 km in 25 minutes, he didn't feel exhausted, he had barely even broke a sweat even, Undyne would have grilled him if she had witnessed his performance.

 

“ _Good enough”_ he answered.

 

“ _I'm glad to hear it. I am off to work now, I have set up your usual cereal out in the kitchen, remember to clean up after yourself before you- oh dear! That's right! My little Asriel graduates today!”_ Toriel clapped her hands together, beaming from ear-to-ear.

 

“ _Heh, A little too early mom, the graduation ceremony is next week, I just got one little exam to finish off today”_ Asriel answered, slightly flustered by his mother's sudden outburst.

 

“ _Oh, my smart, clever little Asriel. That dumb little exam is as good as passed, because you are so clever, yes you are!”_ Toriel adopted a tone one would normally assume when praising a dog for good behavior, and begun caressing his left ear.

 

_Ehhm, thanks mom, but shouldn't- shouldn't you be of to work or something?”_

 

Toriels eyes went wide _“Good heavens! You are right, don't be late now, my child”_ Toriel placed a quick kiss on his left cheek, picked up her purse and left house.

 

In truth, he supposed his mom had been correct, the desk in his room was littered with his previous exams, all marked with A++, and honestly, this one would probably go the same way. Yet still, Asriel couldn't help but worry, not because of the exam, but because most of the students would probably be there, on this last day before the summer vacation.

 

Including a certain human who 4 years ago, made him realize something about himself, something that almost made him commit the biggest mistake of his life.

 

“ _Oohh! That kid! Look, when you kill him, make it quick, ok? If it wasn't for his little stunt you would have never sunk deep enough to allow me to, uhh, “get a-head” hehe.”_ Flowey suddenly said.

 

“ _I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just... I have to stand up to him, show him I'm not afraid anymore”_

Asriel replied calmly.

 

“ _Aww, c'mon, the kid practically almost made you off yourself, and golly! Do you remember the things he said about your mom!? If I were you, I’d make sure he never talked like that again!”_

 

“ _Then I guess it's good you're not me, and never will be again”_

 

Asriel ignored Flowey's retorts, too intent on planning how it should play out. If memory served, Billy the Bully and his gang's stomping ground had been around the bench and water post, he could wait there after the exam, and hope The Bully would notice him and come to him, and...

 

Then he...

 

He would take it from there, Asriel guessed. It was entirely possible The Bully wouldn't even show up at all, but he had to hope, however fickle it may be.

 

He had hope.

 

 

“ _Well, cut my calories and call me skinny, if it isn't little momma's boy. Long time no see, you freak!”_ the human called out, flanked on either side by a crony.

 

Asriel almost couldn't help but laugh at how predictable it had been. He was the first to turn in his exam papers, almost bored to tears at the simplicity of the questions, and had barely waited for 2 minutes before Billy had showed up.

 

Billy had, like Asriel, grown quite a bit in the 4 years that had passed, but while Asriel had grown taller, leaner and more broad-shouldered, Billy had expanded in other ways, most noticeable was the considerable gut he now possessed, a stain of what looked like chocolate on his mouth a clue to the most likely reason.

 

Billy stopped up in front of Asriel, and raised his left arm, he was about as tall as Asriel.

“ _Y'know, that little stunt you pulled 4 years ago? Left me with 3 rd degree burns. I had to have my arm in gauze for a fucking month! D'you know how much that sucks!?”_

 

He pushed out with both hands to Asriels shoulders. Asriel, arms crossed, barely flinched.

 

“ _Swear”_ Asriel muttered.

 

“ _I – What?”_

 

“ _You said the “F-word””_

 

“ _Yeah? What's it to you, freak!?”_

 

He pushed out again, harder this time, but as before, Asriel barely flinched.

 

Billy took a step back, everyone in the schoolyard was watching the spectacle now, and he was putting on a poor performance, he knew he had to turn it up a notch.

 

Asriel watched as Billy looked nervously around, right according to plan. His pride was hurt, now he would have no choice but to turn to violence to restore it. Asriel looked him over once more; he knew Billy was left-handed, so the blow would most likely come from there, it would also probably be directed at his face, just like last time. A punch fueled by anger, and hurt pride, he would almost definitely put more force and momentum into it than what was needed.

 

Perfect.

 

“ _What's your fucking problem, man!?”_ Billy howled, as he threw a left straight punch.

 

But where Asriel's head used to be, now there was only air.

 

Instead, Asriel had made a quick dodge to Billy's left, left hand on the shoulder of the offending arm, and left leg placed on front of Billy's.

 

With a forceful push and sweep of the leg, Asriel utilized Billy's momentum to launch him into a somersault, and then crashing towards the ground. Just before he landed, Asriel shot his hand out, cushioning Billy's head from the concrete floor.

 

“ _Whoa- wha-”_ Was all Billy could muster, as he looked up at Asriel.

 

“ _Don't ever talk about my family like that again, or I wont be there to catch you next time”_ Asriel said coldly. He turned to leave, but stopped after 4 steps.

 

“ _Y'know... Billy... I used to know someone a bit like you. A sad individual, living on principles born of misguided contempt”_ he turned to smile at the still prone Billy _“But he was saved, in the end, all he needed was a friend and a... helping hand. Please, if you ever feel like.. you need a do-over or second chance, go see mo- ehh, Toriel, alright? Or come see me, I'm always willing to led a hand”_

 

And with that, Asriel left the school grounds, felling lighter than he had in years.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, just noticed my end notes from the first chapter carried over into the next ones, so that's a bummer.
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 4!


	5. The adventure begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being so late about this. I don't really have an excuse, other than me being a lazy piece of ****.

_'Ring, ring'_

_'Ring, ring'_

_'Ring, ri-'_

 

” _Howdy, Asgore speaking”_

 

” _Hello, Dreemurr”_

 

” _Tori? Golly, i didn't expect you to call so soon, whats on your mind?_

 

“ _You know very well what is on my mind. Have you thought our plan over?”_

 

“ _Well, yes, but Tori-”_

 

“ _Stop calling me that!”_

 

“ _Woops! Sorry, my dea- Toriel, ehh, yes, I've given it some thought, but do you honestly think it's such a good idea?”_

 

“ _Do you doubt our son?”_

 

“ _I would never! But I do doubt the necessity of this crownquest. Tradition or not, I would proudly hand over the crown when the time comes”_

 

“ _This is not about some musty old crown, you billy-goat! I told you as much!”_

 

“ _I know! I know, I'm sorry... but can't we just... I don't know, talk it over with him? I've always found that there's very little a good cup of tea and a nice chat can't solve”_

 

“ _We have tried for 4 years, Gorey”_

 

“ _I know, I just hope he can forgive us when it's all over”_

 

“ _We can worry about forgiveness when our son is saved”_

 

“ _I suppose you're right... Ok, I'm in, I'll bring the others... Oh, and Toriel?... thanks”_

 

“ _For what?”_

 

“ _You called me Gorey just now, didn't you?_

 

_'Clack'_

 

 

The day after.

 

Another glorious summer morning.

 

The sun was shining, the alarm clock was beeping 8:00. On mornings like these...

 

His mother was usually busy preparing breakfast, but a suspicious lack of smell of warmed bread, tea and cooked snails told Asriel's nose otherwise.

 

That was definitely strange. In all the 4 years he had lives on the surface, every morning had been punctuated by those homely smells. But not today it would seem.

 

He got up out of bed and made for the door.

 

Summer vacation had just started, and yet he couldn't help getting up at morning jog time every day, Undyne's habit of supplexing him out of his bed, had left him with a chronic fear of oversleeping.

 

He made his way down the stairs to the living room. The house was altogether way too quiet. And yet someone was standing down there, someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

 

“ _Uuh”_

 

“ _Heh, what's the matter? Don't you know how to greet an old pal?”_ The skeleton, sans, said, with his trademark grin on his face.

 

“ _Sorry! uhh, Howdy Sans, long time no see”_ Asriel replied hurriedly. Deep inside, he could feel Flowey tensing up.

 

“ _Uh huh”_ he replied, before giving off a whistle _“Whelp, you look fit to run a country mile”_ he said, his face remaining completely unchanging.

 

“ _Huh”_ Asriel replied before looking down. He usually still slept in a pajamas, but on these hot summer nights, he preferred going to bed only wearing his nightwear pants.

“ _Oh, sorry!”_ he said, before swiftly grabbing a shirt off a nearby chair, his cheeks blushing with embarrasment.

 

 _Now, uhh, to what do I owe the pleasure, Sans? Want something to drink? Tea? Dad showed me how to make his favorite”_ Asriel said, silently hoping he would decline. He had never really warmed up to sans, not just because he had caused him a fair amount of pain and resets in the past, but also because he, like all the other friends Frisk had made during their time in The Underground, always had a hint of disappointment in their voice every time they talked to him.

 

He still remembered their stares the day he had walked into the cavern behind the throne room, after Frisk had committed the ultimate sacrifice to save him. While his parents had been overjoyed, practically screaming out of pure happiness, everyone else had looked saddened and confused when he had explained what had happened. Of course they were.

They had lost the one person that had single-handedly saved them all, and brought them all closer together, and instead they got this mini-version of Asgore and Toriel which most of them had never even heard of.

Of course they were disappointed.

 

Well, except for Papyrus, who was absolutely over-hyped by his parents show of affection, bouncing up and down.

 

“ _No thanks, kid. I prefer my drink a bit more red and viscous. I, uhh, just came over to see Toriel, actually”_ He looked up at the ceiling, his face turning somber.

“ _But it looks like none of us will see her, ever again...”_

 

Asriels brow furrowed _“Wha- what do you mean?”_ he asked

 

sans turned, and gestured to an opened letter lying on the kitchen table. Asriel stared at it.

 

“ _What's that?”_ he asked

 

“ _C'mon, it's not like im trying to 'goat' you into something here, go have a look”_ sans answered.

 

Properly motivated by sans humor, or lack thereof, he went to the table. The opened envelope read “For Asriels eyes only” annoyed by sans carelessness, he picked it up.

 

“ _Privacy mean anything to you, sans?”_

 

sans smiled _“Sorry kid, but I just had to 'priva-see' what all the fuss was about”_

 

Asriel groaned, the puns almost causing him physical pain. He picked up the letter... and froze on the spot as his eyes grazed on of the sentences.

 

                                                                                                                “We have your family”

                                                              “If you wish to see them returned unharmed, follow these instructions carefully”

                                                        “Today, at 9:30 AM, a boat will leave Ebott village, headed for the island of Los sueños”

                                                                                            “Or, as you may know it; Monsterland”

                                                                                                           “Be on that boat”

                                                                                           “We will contact you upon your arrival”

                                “Failure to comply will result in the termination of your father, King Asgore, and your mother, Former Queen Toriel”

                                                                                   “And the subsequent return of their dust via mail”

                                                                                                               “That is all”

 

Asriel was shaking like a leaf. A motion born of fear and anger. Tears were already filling up in his eyes, as the skin in his muzzle pulled back, revealing his teeth, giving him an almost beastly sneer of anger.

 

“ _sans...when did you read this later?”_ he asked, his voice slow and filled with malice.

 

“ _When I got here”_ the reply came, quick.

 

Asriel could feel his chest and face growing hot with anger.

 

“ _And when was that?”_

 

“ _Oh, about half an hour ago, give or take a few minutes”_

 

“ _THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET ME!?”_ Asriel howled and spun around, his hands and eyes ablaze with multicolored flames.

 

Sans stood, still with same grin on his face and his hands in his pockets, looking completely unfazed by the raging boss monster in front of him.

 

“ _Well, I personally hate getting woken up by others, thought I’d extend you the same courtesy”_

 

Asriel was practically glowing with anger, how could someone care so little about his parents? Some of the most kindest people he knew, people who would always go out of their way to help others?

 

 

“ _YOU... YOU BASTARD! I'LL... kill.. you?”_ Asriel said, the last few world suddenly sounding uncertain.

 

“ _Is that the weed or the prince talking?”_ sans answered back.

 

Asriel was ready to lash out, to unleash a torrent of fireballs and exploding stars of such magnitude that not even sans would be able to dodge it. And yet, his words struck a chord somewhere.

This wasn't him, he had never experienced anything quite like this, having his family's lives threatened and a supposed friend acting so careless about it. But still, being ready to kill at the merest provocation?

No, someone was feeding the fires within.

 

“ _Flowey?”_ He thought.

 

“ _You're a genius, idiot”_ The flower replied _“So yeah, I might've stoked the coals a bit, but c'mon! You can end this smiley trashbag right now! Remember how many times he has killed us? And now just look at this! He doesn't give a damn about you or your parents! Just dust this idiot and lets be done with it!”_

 

Asriel could feel his rage rise once again. He knew it was wrong to hurt and kill other people, but this time... he really wanted to.

 

He pulled his arm back, a star wreathed in flame appeared in his hand.

Across the room, sans's eyes had turned dark, his hands had dropped out of their pockets and hung lax at his sides.

 

Suddenly, something else appeared within Asriel. A gentle, soothing surge of red that burrowed itself up from an even deeper plane of his SOUL than the one Flowey resided in.

 

“ _Oh boy, look who's decided to join the fun, a damn party pooper!”_ Flowey said angrily.

 

“ _Frisk?”_ Asriel whispered under his breath. He didn't receive an answer.

 

Slowly, he felt his rage subside, the fire in his eyes and hands fluttered out and died.

 

“ _NO, NO, NO! COME ON! WE WE'RE SO CLOSE! JUST FLICK YOUR DAMN WRIST AND YOU CAN KILL THIS SORRY PILE OF PUNS! DO IT! PLEASE!”_ Flowey was screaming in his head.

 

Despite the violence of Floweys outburst, Asriel found it calming. Something about denying the will of his past self brought him great satisfaction and relief.

 

Finally, his hands dropped down.

 

“ _I... I'm sorry sans, I shouldn't have... y'know.”_ Asriel said, looking down at his hands.

 

“ _It's alright kid, if someone did the same to my brother, I'd probably get a bit moody as well”_ sans answered, his grin unfaltering, his pupils had reappeared as well.

 

“ _Well, guess you're gonna be busy for a while. Cya”_ sans suddenly said, turning around to leave.

 

“ _What, wait!? Sans! You have to help me!”_ Asriel retorted, taking a step forward after sans.

 

Sans stopped, looking forward at the door to the outside “ _Sorry kid, but, as you said, this is private matter, between you and your parents”_

 

“ _But... we have to save them, sans!”_

 

“ _YOU have to save them, kid”_ sans replied, rather brutish.

 

Asriels head dropped again, distraught. He couldn't save anybody on his own. No matter how much he trained with Undyne, he would never be someone that could save other people. He could never be a hero, like his parents, like Frisk.

 

Sans turned around _“Hey, don't take it like that kid, I care for your parents as well, and I would never see them hurt”_

 

Asriel looked up _“Then why...”_

 

“ _Because I know you can do it, no problem. There's a lot of people whose hopes and dreams are riding on you kid, and believe me when I say that I don't think they have any reason to be nervous about you”_

 

“ _sans...”_

 

“ _That's my name, not for sale”_

 

sans open the door to the outside, but then cast one last look at the prince.

 

“ _Hey kid, I'm rootin' for ya”_ he said with a smile, and left.

 

Asriel stood alone in the house. He looked over at the clock, 8:32. He had a little less than an hour to reach the harbor on the other side of town, about 14 km away. His bicycle was at the repair shop, and he didn't have a drivers license yet, so he'd have to walk it.

Which suited him fine, he could probably make it there in 20 minutes if he went all out.

 

But still, he needed help, and the only other person he knew who could fight, other than his father, was Undyne.

 

He rushed over to the phone and dialed her number, trying to form a plan of attack in his head on how he would explain it.

 

“ _Howdy Undyne! How's it going? Great, listen, I'm calling you because my mom and dad has been kidnapped and I could reeeaaalllyyyy use your help! Y'know, if you're not too busy, ehhm, could we meet at my place? That’d be great!”_

 

He went over his monologue a few time before he realized Undyne wasn't picking up. With a sinking feeling, he tried again, then again, then one last time.

 

“ _Dang it...”_ he whispered. Undyne was the only one he could really trust in a situation like this. Alphys would probably be more scared than him, Papyrus would probably be glad to lend a hand but sans would most likely not let him. Mettaton could fight fairly decently, but his response would probably be to show up with a camera crew in tow, acting as if the whole thing was nothing more than a drama show.

 

Guess he had to go alone after all.

 

He quickly went upstairs and put on his training robes. It was a new set his mother had made for him, when Undyne's training had turned especially dangerous. Made from metalspider weave, and enchanted to be more durable than it looked, it was also completely fireproof and a lot warmer than one would think.

Properly dressed, he grabbed one last thing from his room, a quarterstaff hanging above his bed.

Undyne had initially wanted that he'd be trained in the use of a lot of weapons, spears and tridents first and foremost, but Asriel had declined, thinking that such weapons were way too dangerous.

But a quarterstaff was just fine. It was hard and blunt enough to hurt and incapacitate, but it was very unlikely to accidentally kill anyone with it.

 

Before he left the house, he went downstairs again to raid the kitchen. He didn't know how long the journey would take, so he'd best be prepared. He found a few slices of pie, some cans of peaches, a few fruits and a loaf of bread. Not really enough for a long trip, but it would have to do.

 

Looking back at the living room one last time, Asriel left house, making sure to lock the door on the way out.

 

 

 


	6. Boatload of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, i know it's been quite a while since i posted anything here, but ill try and up the ante going forward.

Things were really not going according to plan, if the armed humans and angry glares were anything to go by.

 

Originally, the plan had all been an act, a constructed crownquest in which Asriel would have had to save his parents and friends, when in truth they had never been in danger at all.

 

But that didn't go as planned. Someone had been waiting. An ancient enemy, the foremost foe of monsterkind.

 

Toriel looked around with shame. Asgore, Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys all laid bound and gagged, and it was all her fault. She had convinced them to go along the scheme. She had let them into the trap.

 

In front of them, on an elevated pedestal, upon an opulent and evidently ancient throne, sat their enemy. A human whose mere existence flew in the face of what was just and physically possible. The human leaned forward and said in a mocking tone _“Howdy! Long time, no see”_.

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel had made good time. He had arrived at the docks with several minutes to spare, and had already bought a ticket. Expensive, but there were perks to being born into royalty. The Ebott dock weren't that big, so finding the correct ship had been no trouble.

 

He made his way towards the boat when a familiar voice suddenly rang out.

“ _Yo, Azzy! That you? Wait up!”_ Asriel spun around, and found Monster Kid running towards him, a big grin on his big head. Just before he made it to Asriel, he made his signature trip and faceplant. Asriel chuckled. Usually he'd lend a hand to the fallen monster and ask if they were ok, but he knew Monster Kid, he probably had the toughest noggin in the world.

 

“ _Nice to see you too, MK”_ Asriel said, still chuckling. MK got up, no worse for wear.

“ _Yeah, likewise. So what're you up to?”_ MK asked.

 

Asriel looked over his shoulder at the boat. _“Well, uhh, I'm going on a trip to Los sueños actually”_ he replied.

MK's eyes went wide _“No way! Isn't that, like, where all monsters used to live before the war!?”_

Asriel chuckled again _“Thats how the stories go, yeah”_

“ _Oh man, that's so cool! Can I come with you!?”_

 

Asriel took a step back, flustered _“I-I'm not sure thats such a good idea, ehhm, wha-what about your parents?”_ he asked shakingly.

 

“ _Nah, ma and pop got into some kind of spat about where to go for vacation. They can go on like that for days, but if you're going for vacation as well, I can just come with you, right?”_

 

Asriel sighed. He knew the trip would likely be very dangerous, and bringing someone like MK along would probably only get them both in trouble.

 

But truthfully, he didn't want to go alone. He had already been alone for far too long. He liked MK, he had always been a bit of a stickler, and always needed someone to look up to. First Undyne, then Frisk and ever since he had beaten Billy the Bully, Asriel.

 

“ _You know what? Sure! You can tag along”_

 

MK jumped with joy.

 

“ _Well, lets get going then!”_ Asriel said and headed for the boat.

 

“ _Yeah uhh, about that”_ MK started and looked at the ticket booth

 

“ _Could I bum some change offa' ya?_

 

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

MK was casually strolling down the cabin area hallway. He usually was more energetic in his movements, but the ships tossing and turning really didn't help with his already poor sense of balance.

Still, he didn't want to think about the 4 plates and 1 window his tripping escapades had already crushed, Asriel was his bro and he got him covered.

The thought quickly got him excited. Asriel, the lost prince, the one who shattered the barrier, the only monster to ever posses a human SOUL was his bro, and he was going on a vacation with him!

 

MK was practically bouncing down the hallway now, completely lost in thought about the adventures they were going to have.

The ship suddenly lurched sideways and MK's rambunctious rampage came to a halt. He lost his balance and banged his head against the steel wall. He quickly got up, no worse for wear. Ever since his mom dropped him down a flight of stairs as a baby, he had aways been told he had the toughest noggin in the family, which it turned had been quite a boon.

He gave the wall a quick look, a small crater had formed where his head had impacted.

“ _Hmm, 3,4 centimeters deep, sorry pal, you don't quite make the top 3_ ” he muttered to himself, and continued down the hallway.

 

Finally he reached his goal, cabin nr. 53, Asriels Suite, he could hear his voice from within

“ _617...618...619”_

Without a seconds thought, MK opened the door.

 

“ _Yo Az, whatcha' doing?”_ He asked as he stepped inside. He found Asriel in the middle of his 620th one-handed handstand pushup.

 

“ _You dare encroach on the royal cabin?”_ Asriel said and quickly got his feet.

 

“ _What? Eh, yeah, I guess”_ MK answered, flustered.

 

“ _Your insolence will not go unpunished. I sentence you to...”_ Asriel said slowly, while calmly walking towards MK.

 

“ _Yo, I'm sorry! I-'ll knock next time, I swear!_

 

MK had heard the stories about human SOULS and the effect they could have on monsters, and Asriel, as the only monster to ever have one, was proof of the validity of those stories. While he did look quite toned and muscular, MK knew he was way stronger than he looked.

 

“ _Extreme... ruthless... interrogation!”_ Asriel leapt towards MK, his hands engulfed in flames.

 

“ _I'll tell you anything!!! Just don't, AHHHH!”_   he yelped as he curled together on the floor, awaiting the fiery punch. But nothing came, instead he could hear Asriel chuckling.

 

“ _I'm just messing with you, here, get up”_ Asriel reached out his hand to MK, he held it there for a few seconds before he remembered MK didn't have any arms himself.

 

“ _Oh, sorry”_ Asriel said, feeling awkward.

 

MK slowly got up _“Az... that... was... AWESOME!”_ he burst out and started bouncing up and down.

 

 _Oh really? Looked to me like you were almost ready to cut and run”_ Asriel said, smiling.

 

MK looked down and kicked his feet in response.

 

“ _Ehh, about the “interrogation", what are doing here MK?_ ” Asriel asked.

 

MK looked up.

 

“ _Yo, just came say they're serving breakfast down on the sundeck right now. I had a, ehh, “run-in” with one of the waitresses, she told me”_ MK said, gesturing outside with his head.

 

“ _Neat, I'll be right down then_ ” Asriel answered and went to pick up his robes.

 

“ _Allright! I'll go get us a table, see ya there!”_ MK quickly fired off, before turning and running out the door. He subsequently tripped on the carpet edge and faceplanted once more onto the hallway steel wall.

 

Asriel couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the familiar _“Clang”_ from behind him, even more so when he then heard MK whisper _“Man, only 2,3. I'm off my game today”_

 

Asriel walked back to his bed to pick up his robes. _“Happy now, Flowey?”_ he asked.

 

“ _Not even close. Back in my day, we would've ripped him apart one limb at a time. That there was just sad”_ The disembodied flower answered.

 

Asriel sighed _“Look, the deal was i'd indulge you once, and then you'd keep quiet for the rest of the trip”_

 

“ _But you didn't”_

 

“ _No, I'm not going to hurt anyone just because you say so”_

 

“ _Then I guess the deal is off”_ Flowey said, sounding somewhat pleased

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The cafeteria on the sundeck wasn't exactly packed, but then again not a whole lot of people ever sailed to or from Ebott Village. Usually it was only monsters going on vacation or humans coming over to see the strange new monsters. In truth, the boat was way too large, but the royal committee had had a lot of money to spare when they build Ebott Village, and had splurged on an almost Cruise-ship sized ocean liner.

 

Asriel scanned the deck for MK, and found him waving at him a few tables over. He went to move over to him, but quickly noticed the looks he were getting from the other passengers. It was to be expected really, the purple color of his robes and shoulder cape, and the emblazoned delta rune did make him stand out quite a bit, and as he moved towards MK, the attention he was drawing became ever more evident.

 

“ _Good morning your highness!”_

“ _OMG! Bratty, look! Thats, like, totally the prince!”_

“ _Off to business with the humans, are we?”_

“ _Woah! Mom! That's the guy! The hero who saved us!”_

 

Asriel responded with nods and polite remarks, all the while blushing more and more.

It felt... nice, to be recognized and with such fondness even.

 

“ _Fun Fact Flowey here! Did you know you've killed everyone here at least once? 'cept for the humans, of course”_ The flower suddenly said.

 

Asriel winced at the painful reminder and stopped up” _Of course I do... I remember every single one_ ” Asriel whispered, he felt damp around his eyes.

 

“ _Hehe, hey now, don't get too sentimental, people are watching”_ Flowey said mockingly.

 

Asriel let out a deep breath _“You're a real jerk, you know that?”_ he whispered.

 

“ _Takes one to know one. But come on now, you're starving! I can tell”_ The flower answered.

 

Asriel clenched his hands hard enough that his left-hand claws drew blood. Someday, he would get rid of this weed for good. He regained his posture and resumed his walk towards MK.

 

He arrived at MK's table, a plate of steaming snails already waiting for him.

 

“ _Yo, check it, I totally got you your favorite dish!”_ MK exclaimed practically beaming with pride from across the table.

 

“ _Hah, that's awfully nice of you MK”_ Asriel responded and raised an eyebrow _“But, ehh, how did you know snails was my favorite?”_ he asked.

 

“ _Oh, that? Well, mom always used to say I got eyes as thick as my skull, I'm a good observer”_ MK responded, and laughed softly.

 

Asriel joined in, as to not make the conversation awkward _“Hehehe... wha-what does that mean?”_ Asriel asked, eyebrow still raised, but a friendly smile on his face.

 

MK tensed up _“Ehh, nothing, nothing at all, just, ehh, y'know... say, how're the king'n'queen doing? Still kicking butt internationally?_ MK quickly fired off.

 

Asriel looked down, apprehension building in his chest. He had to come clean at some point of course, but how to explain it?

 

“ _Well, you see... I haven't been completely honest with you MK. My parents, they- woah, hey are you ok?”_

 

MK had taken on an almost greenish hue, his eyes were watering and his lips curled inward.

“ _Yah, I'm fine”_ he wheezed, sounding almost as if his lungs were being crushed.

 

“ _You sure? You look... sick”_ Asriel said and began rising from his chair.

 

“ _I'm fine! Just, hurry up and say what you have to say, I might pass out any minute now”_ MK whezzed again, his voice almost sounding like it was bubbling.

 

“ _Wha- Pass out!? MK, what's wrong? Do you need help?”_ Asriel asked.

 

“ _Urrgh... well, I'm actually, y'know, kinda slightly allergic to snails...?”_ MK whezzed out, almost melting into his chair.

 

“ _Then why are you eating it!?”_

 

“ _Because... you're like, y'know, cool... and you like it, so I thought I...”_

 

“ _Oh, for crying out loud, MK! We need to get you to the restroom ASAP. Here, can you stand?”_ Asriel asked and offered his hand.

 

_NO! I'll do it myself!”_

 

_But MK...”_

 

“ _No, it's alright. I'll be *burp ***** right back, ohhhh”_

 

MK got to his feet and bolted for the restroom, hands folded over his mouth, holding back the floodgates. As was his want, he knocked over 3 tables and a waitress before tripping and faceplanting just 2 meters shy of the mens restroom.

 

Asriel collapsed back into his chair and sagged. Why did people around him always end up like this? He knew MK would probably be fine, but his was just the latest example. Ever since monsterkind had returned to the surface, their mortality rate had risen dramatically; mostly due to human attacks but also because of new diseases and not realizing that tigers and crocodiles weren't just other monsters with a foul mood.

He had given them the surface back, but at what cost and consequence?

And here was Monster Kid, who had been nothing but cheery and helpful, and how did he repay him? By lying to him, and now by apparently just liking snails.

Sometimes it felt like whatever he did, he just ended up doing more hurt than good.

 

“ _Prince Asriel Dreemurr?”_ A deep voice suddenly came from behind.

 

Asriel turned to face the voice. Behind him stood a tall, smirking, muscular dark-skinned human wearing a black T-shirt, beige cargo pants and shades.

 

Asriel got up from his chair and put on a friendly smile, despite his mood _“That's me, can I help you?”_ He greeted the human.

 

The man nodded _“Yes, I believe you can”_ He sat down in MK's chair, across from Asriel. For a full 15 seconds he just sat and probably stared at him, it was hard to tell with him wearing shades.

 

Asriel shifted awkwardly in his seat _“So, ehh, what can I do for you?_ ” Asriel asked.

 

The man smirked and chuckled _“You know, you look just like your dad did when he was your age”_

 

Right now though, Asriel just looked like a big question mark.

 

The man leaned back in his chair _“But, to the matter at hand. I work for a powerful individual that would very much like to see the monster royal line discontinued”_

 

Asriel blinked a few times and shook his head a bit. The whole conversation had taken a very weird turn. He had expected an invitation to a human noble family dinner, or perhaps even an interview which was then usual whenever humans approached him. He really hadn’t seen this coming.

 

“ _I-I'm sorry, but-_ ” Asriel started before he was interrupted.

 

“ _Come now, it's not like you actually want to be king, right? And even then, your royalty don't hold any real political power so it's not like it would change anything if you gave up on your crownquest”_ The man said almost sympathetically.

 

Asriel looked away. This was getting very tense. It was all true, Ebott village and the land it was build on were still technically the property of their host country, and his dad was pretty much a king in name only.

But how did this man know about his feelings on the matter? And about the crownquest?

 

“ _In return, we'll release your parents and friends_ ” the man added.

 

Asriel's head snapped back to him. The man was still smirking, clearly enjoying himself.

 

“ _What?”_ Was all Asriel could muster.

 

“ _Quite simple, you refuse the crown, meaning the royal line ends with your father and we give you your friends and family back”_

 

Asriel stared wide-eyed. He felt his lips curl back in anger, but he kept himself in check. Honestly, it sounded like a pretty sweet deal. He would surely make for a poor king and now he had the option to make sure he never would be, and save everyone in the process, 2 birds with 1 stone really.

 

The answer was obvious.

 

“ _Not a chance, buddy_ ” he said with steely determination, surprising himself with the confidence with which he said it. He suspected someone else was helping him.

 

The man, however, looked completely unfazed save for his smirk. He nodded understandingly and rose from his chair.

 

“ _I was honestly hoping you'd say that. You see, I was ordered to ensure you would never reach Los sueños”_ He put his hands together and cracked his knuckles _“By any means necessary”_

 

Asriel looked up angrily at him _“I'm not going to fight you,_ _and nothing you can do is going to make me give up on this_ ” He got up from his chair and made to leave.

 

“ _Raul, you got the lizard in your sights?”_ The mans voice suddenly came.

 

Asriel froze and looked back. The smirking man was staring at him and holding a finger to his ear. Asriel noticed he had a microphone stuck to it.

 

“ _Do it”_

 

Asriels eyes went wide with fear. He leapt at the man and reached his hand out _“NO! WAIT!”_ He yelled.

 

The man took a step back and help up a finger at Asriel _“Belay that, Raul”_ He looked at Asriel with an ever-widening smirk. _“So, come to your senses yet?”_

 

“ _Leave Monster Kid out of this! It's me you got a problem with, right?”_ Asriel growled angrily.

 

The man shrugged his shoulders _“Technically, we got a problem with all of monsterkind, but you know the saying “Cut the head off and the body dies”... It's something like that”_

 

Asriel didn't answer. He could feel his anger rising. If this guy had so much as thought about hurting his friends, there'd be hell to pay.

 

“ _Follow me, your highness”_ the man said tauntingly, and made a mocking bow before turning around and walking towards an open space on the sundeck.

 

Asriel followed. The sundeck had gone quiet and he noticed how all the other passengers, mostly monsters, were watching them.

 

The man reached the middle of the open space and turned around. _“So, here's how we're gonna do it. I'm going to beat you until you either A) accede to our demands, or B) Die. Either way suits my objective”_ he said nonchalantly.

 

Asriel felt a lot of things: Anger, fear, panic, excitement. He could easily reach out with his hand and destroy the man with a quick burst of magic. But no, he was done with killing forever. He would have to fight him, but no matter what, no one was going to die here. He would make sure of that.

Asriel raised his hands.

 

“ _Alright, I accept your terms”_ He said and assumed a stance.

 

The mans smirk turned into a full-blown smile. _“Excellent, I hear you're no pushover so this should be fun”_

 

The man took off his shades. To Asriels surprise, his face and eyes looked deeply saddened and angry.

“ _I can't believe you! I thought you Dreemurr's were honest folk!”_ the man suddenly shouted _“First you evict my family from our house so you can build your castle there! Then you arrest my friends when they try and protest and now, now you're telling me humans aren't even allowed aboard this ship anymore!?”_ The man was now practically in tears.

 

Asriel was stunned. What the heck was this all about?

 

“ _What are you talking abo-”_ Was all he managed before he noticed the mutterings coming from the other passengers, along with disapproving and disappointed glares.

 

He turned to look at them. _“No! I'd never-”_ A heavy blow landed square on his muzzle and he recoiled back, his one hand nursing a split lip.

 

Asriel looked up at the man.

 

“ _I'll make you pay for all you have done! You evil creature!”_ The man shouted. He looked absolutely livid, but beneath the tears Asriel noticed a triumphant smirk.

 

The bastard was trying to turn his people against him.

 

“ _Hey, Azzy, as much as a like watching you getting your clock cleaned, may I remind you that I'm in here as well? You can worry about your audience later, for now just focus on the actor here”_ Flowey suddenly said from within.

 

As much as he hated it, he had to agree with his alter-ego. He returned to his stance and gave the man a more thorough look.

 

Smirkman

ATK: 70 DEF: 70

**A Smirk not even a mother could love**

_Remember, it's always kill or be killed_

 

Asriel shook his head in surprise. 2 voices had just appeared in his head. One was clearly Flowey, but the other one was one he hadn't heard in many years. Could it be...

 

Asriel shook his head and focused. The mans feet were placed at shoulder-width distance from each other. Right foot at the back pointing right, while his left foot was more in the front, pointing forwards. Both placed at a perfect toe-heel alignment line from each other

 

His hands were raised in 2 curled fists. Both thumbs tucked deeply in between his other fingers so the thumb knuckle became more extruded.

 

His arms were placed well in front of his face which was was looking slightly downwards. Well protected by his guard and forehead.

 

Conclusion: The smirking man was a trained boxer.

 

Undyne had told Asriel about the humans and their so called “Martial Arts” Monsterkind really hadn’t anything to compare it with, seeing as fighting was a very foreign concept to most of them. Luckily, Undyne had studied up on most of these arts when they had reached the surface and had passed that knowledge onto Asriel.

 

“ _Are you going to teach me any style, Auntie Undyne?”_ He had asked _“Sure am, squirt_ ” Undyne had replied.

 

“ _Golly, but there's so many! I don't know which one I wanna learn”_

 

“ _Listen here, punk. I'm only gonna teach you one, and that's your own. In the end, all you really need to know is how to throw a punch and how to duck a punch. All these humans and their martial arts might talk about how theirs kicks the most ass or theirs is the most refined. But there's one thing they all forget. Learning and fighting with judo, boxing, karate and what have you might make you a stronger fighter, but...”_ Undyne had leaned forward and looked Asriel straight in the eyes _“It Also makes you predictable”_

 

Asriel remembered the lessons about boxing. Fast, quick but powerful punches supported by precise and elegant footwork. He would have to watch his arms for attacks, but if he could read the mans leg movements, he might be able to predict him.

 

The man launched forward again, but this time Asriel was ready.

 

The man unleashed a series of combos and punches. He was fast, but not as fast as Undyne's training spears, and Asriel neatly dodged or blocked all of them.

 

Noticing he was not making an impact, the man made a small jump backwards, guard still raised.

 

“ _Hey Azzy, you're gonna have to more than just play the defensive game if we're gonna win this! Let me take the wheel for a minute, I'll make this guy cry for his mommy in a minute!”_ Flowey offered.

 

“ _No thanks_ ” Asriel muttered under his breath.

 

He had him figured out. The man was a quite formidable fighter, but he had made one mistake.

 

He had a pattern.

 

He would focus his strikes on Asriels upper face, and then work his way downwards towards his stomach, making Asriels guard follow him, and then when his hands were focused on defending his lower body, he would make a quick lightning jab towards Asriels now undefended head.

It hadn’t worked yet, but he was still trying.

Asriel just needed to make him give it one more attempt.

 

“ _What's the matter? You like “hitting” on goats or what?”_ Asriel taunted, channeling a bit of his inner flower.

 

The man sneered in contempt and quickly stepped forward to resume his assault. Just as Asriel had hoped, the man fell into his pattern again, faster and stronger now, but that would only work to his advantage.

 

There it was, he blocked a right hook aimed at his ribs followed by a left jab going for the area around his belly button.

 

The man suddenly shifted his feet, threw his left shoulder back while throwing a lighting haymaker aimed straight at Asriels face. It was fast enough that Asriel couldn't possibly have dodged it... if it weren't for the fact he knew it was coming.

 

Asriel leaned his body to the left, he could feel the wind on his cheek as the mans outstretched hand sailed right past his head.

 

Asriel quickly responded with an uppercut that went under the mans assaulting limb and then upwards, smashing squarely into his chin.

 

The man staggered back, but was his quickly struck again, this time in the face by a heavy right hook from Asriel.

 

The man recoiled even more backwards but quickly regained his posture. He managed to somehow look both surprised, angry and scared at the same time.

 

Asriel relished in his small victory, but he knew he had to be careful. If he punched him with all his strength, he could easily knock his head clean off.

 

“ _GAH! FUCK YOU!”_ The man screamed.

 

He took a big step forward with his left leg, and that was all the tell Asriel needed. The man would use the momentum garnered from his step with the left leg to launch into a far-reaching right-hand strike. A move called a “Stinger” if he remembered Undyne's lessons correctly.

 

Asriel took a quick steep to the left and was once again rewarded with a gentle breeze on his cheek. Asriel responded with a heavy punch to the mans ribs.

 

The man gasped in pain and felt completely stunned from the impact. He didn't have time for much more however, as Asriel grasped the back of the mans head and pushed it downwards, right into Asriels rising knee, which collided with the mans forehead.

 

The impact was hard enough that a crunch could be heard across the entire deck, as well as making the man fly almost a full meter into the air before landing hard on his back. He stayed on the floor completely unmoving and without breathing.

 

Asriel gasped and his hands flew to his mouth. Panic started to fill him, he hadn't meant to put nearly as much power into the knee as he had.

 

“ _Hey, we we're going to beat his ass anyway, I just sped the process up a bit. You can thank me later_ ” A happy sounding Flowey quipped.

 

Asriel felt a deep dark pit in appear in his stomach, and tears started to fall freely from his eyes.

 

“ _No...no... not again... I'm not a murderer... I didn't mean to...”_ He fell to his knees, whimpering. He could hear the other passengers.

 

“ _Oh my god... what has the prince done!?”_

“ _Mom, why did Asriel kill that poor human?”_

_"Looks like the apple fell far from the tree"_

“ _Did you see that Catty!? Asriel straight up murdered that guy!... Hey, you think I can have his SOUL?”_

 

Asriel crawled towards the man, he had to do something! He to save him somehow! He picked up the mans hand and felt his wrist.

 

No pulse.

 

He put 2 fingers on the mans throat

 

No pulse.

 

Asriel felt a deep despair build within him.

 

He had once again murdered someone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, my headcannon is that Asriels robes are the same from Dreemurr Reborn, meaning he would look somewhat like he does here http://dreemurr-reborn.tumblr.com/post/130782921601/oh-the-usual-ive-started-coming-onto-my-own-as
> 
> The fight was also inspired by a QTE from a boss fight in another game i quite like, especially the 1:38 mark of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGWCwxEkefA


	7. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, here's Chapter 7. Do comment what you think of it so far, and have a nice day :)

“ _How, in all that is good and just on this earth, are you still alive?”_ Asgore asked, voice trembling with anger. He tried to appear intimidating, but his kneeling position and him being in chains made it rather difficult.

 

The human on the throne leaned back and took a deep breath. _“That is... quite a long story, and one I need not tell you... yet”_ the human said with a smile.

 

“ _Please, I know it's me and my husband you're after, so leave the others out of this!”_ Toriel interjected and gestured to the other monsters.

 

The human frowned _“Oh, I don't want to kill anyone if I can help it. Believe it or not, I have nothing but the utmost respect for your kind”_

 

“ _Then, why?”_ the 2 Dreemurrs said almost simultaneously.

 

The human chuckled _“Because you have something I need”_

 

He leaned forward.

 

_Or, rather, your son have”_

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Asriel was shaking all over. His arms wrapped around himself as he tried to control the unfathomable despair overtaking him staring at the no-longer smirking man.

 

He could hear the other passengers calling for a medic, but he paid them no mind.

 

Instead he slowly let go of his sleeves and crawled over to the man. He folded his hands over the mans chest in preparation for CPR. His attack had clearly caused a skull fracture, so he didn't know if CPR would even help in the slightest, but he had to do something and his mind was too fumbled by fear to fully function.

 

He finally managed to interlock his fingers correctly, and was about to press down when he felt a sudden, powerful surge course trough his arms.

 

“ _NO!”_ he yelped and pulled his hands back towards himself, the down press hard enough that it smashed trough the floorboards, a mere inch away from the mans chest.

 

“ _Oh, c'mon! It's not like he can die anymore! I'm just making sure he doesn't come back, certain humans have a tendency to do that, y'know”_ the flower said, annoyed.

 

Asriel didn't have the strength to answer back. He knew he couldn't control himself if it came down too it, he was too dangerous. As long as the flowery demon remained a part of him he was a danger to everyone else.

 

Flowey snickered _“Can't control it, huh?... that actually gives me an idea_ ”

 

He took a deep breath.

 

And then proceeded to list off every murder, betrayal and lie Asriel had ever done. Both in his flower form and regular form. Every little sin he had ever committed.

 

Asriel, already on the brink, finally lost his grip on his own mind.

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The other monster passengers were in a state of disbelief. While none of them really knew Asriel personally, they had all heard the stories of the pacifistic, kind-hearted prince that had shattered the barrier alongside the human and saved them all. And the few times anyone had ever met him he had always appeared to be so nice and polite.

 

Which was why the sight of him easily overpowering and killing a poor, misunderstood and saddened human had caught them all of guard.

 

A team of medics finally arrived and brushed past the spectating passengers over to the man. Asriel had gotten to his feet and was staring at the body, his face a macabre, twisting mess of changing visages; anger, fear, sadness, regret.

 

Suddenly, he turned and walked towards the passengers. Those monsters with kids hurriedly ushered them to safety behind their backs, and everyone else gave the fallen prince as wide a berth as possible.

Only those standing the closest noticed his now jet-black eyes.

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Raul stood, cigarette in hand and waited. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the armless lizard kid he was tasked with keeping an eye on. Anyone able to make those kinds of sounds that came from the restroom were clearly having a bad time.

At least it sounded like the job had been done. The commotion and sounds coming from the sundeck had ceased a few minutes ago. If all went well, they'd have a signed contract enforcing the dissolution of the monster royalty to present to their boss, and then...

 

He heard a sound coming from the door to the sundeck, and looked up.

 

He expected to see his comrade coming to get him, either contract or glass of dust in hand.

 

He didn't expect to see their target charging at him, eyes darker than onyx and horrific, rotten vines snaking out of his mouth, nostrils and eyes.

 

“ _Holy shit!”_ Raul muttered panicky. He reached behind his back for his knife. All he needed was one good stab with an intent to kill to send the demon back to whatever hell it had spawned from.

 

His hand clutched around the handle of his knife and he immediately stabbed it at the monster, with speed and strength born of fearful desperation.

 

The demon returned the gesture by nimbly deflecting his arm with his own, and then shattered his elbow bone with a simple, quick punch.

 

Raul gasped in pain and staggered backwards. He didn't get much time to comprehend just what the demon had done to him, as it immediately grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall behind him. The knife, which had been thrown into the air when his arm broke, was then effortlessly caught out of the air by the demon, without looking even.

 

Raul would have thought it looked extremely badass, if it weren't because he was pretty sure he was about to die.

 

The demon prince placed the knife at his throat, and slowly opened its mouth into a wide grin, filled with numerous needle-sharp fangs. Its breath stank of rotten weeds and compost.

 

“ _Howdy”_ it said in an eerily cheerful manner. _“Looks like you dropped something. Oh, and look at that arm of yours! Poor thing, let me give you your knife back”_

 

Raul whimpered as he felt the knife dig deeper into his throat.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The world was an impossibly large expanse of white, as far as the eye could see and beyond. Somewhere, in the midst of it, sat Asriel. Knees hugged to his chest, and shoulder heaving with mournful whimpering and sobbing. He was fully aware that his Flowey alter-ego was in possession of his body, but he didn't care, he didn't want to care. Its not like it made a whole lot of difference who was in control, the end result was the same; people got hurt because of him.

 

He could dimly hear the sound of a human pleading for mercy, voice mangled by absolute horror. The urge to stand up and do something to help the human flooded into Asriel, but he knew there was nothing he could do, Floweys grip was too strong and he lacked the strength and confidence to break it.

 

Yet again, Asriel, or at least someone playing the part more truthfully than he ever would, was about to kill.

 

Asriel sank into himself once again, dark lines treading down his cheeks where the tears had traveled. He should have been left at that flower patch, he should have been forgotten. If just Frisk hadn't been so kind, so brave, so... idiotic as to save him, none of this would have happened.

 

“ _Idiotic? Really? You give yourself far too little credit, Azzy”_ an old but familiar voice said.

 

Asriel looked up, not beleiving his ears, and then not believing his eyes, but there they were.

 

His savior.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Been a few weeks, but here's the next chapter. I should probably mention that i only really get to write these whenever i have a slow day at work, which isn't often, but still, i do intend to write it to the end :)

Asgore was bristling with barely contained rage _“I swear, if you as much as lay a finger on Asriel, I will make you regret ever being born!”_ he shouted at the human on the throne.

 

The human raised an unimpressed eyebrow _“Would you now? I'm sorry to say this, “your highness”, but I don't think you'll find me as easy a target as those kids you so heroically slew”_

 

Asgore gritted his teeth and looked away.

 

The human settled in on his throne _“I expect it will still be quite a while before our guest of honor arrives, so how about a little story to pass the time?”_

 

The human clasped his hands together and spoke in a slow, almost soothing voice _“Once upon a time, 2 races lived on the surface; Humans and Monster. The human king deeply cared for his people, and thus sought to see them ascend. To do this, he delved into experiments both promising and, some would say, damning. Thus, the war between humans and monsters began...”_

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel stared dumbfounded at the apparition in front of him. They still looked like they did 4 years ago.

 

Frisk cocked their head to the side _“What's with the staring? You look like you've seen a ghost”_ They said with a smile.

 

Asriel slowly opened his muzzle, trying to say something but his words finding no leverage _“Fr-Frisk... I- I... what?”_

 

His mewling was silenced as Frisk stepped forward and enveloped him in a warm hug. _“God, I've missed being able to do this!”_ They said, voice bordering on hysterical.

 

Asriel barely managed to snap out of his befuddlement, and returned the hug _“Yeah... I've missed you too, more than you can imagine”_

 

“ _Then why...”_ Frisk began, and pulled away, only stopping to look Asriel directly in the eyes. _“Are you doing this?”_ They finished.

 

“ _Wh-what?”_ Asriel stammered. Frisks answer was to simply point upwards. Asriel followed, and his heart sank at the sight. Above them, in what would be the sky, they could clearly see what Flowey was doing with his body, mercilessly tormenting and torturing a clearly terrified human.

 

“ _You know, I didn't give you my SOUL just so you could surrender it to a psychopath”_ Frisk said, a hint of disappointment in their voice.

 

Asriels face fell _“I- I know, but... I can't break his grip, I'm not strong enough, I'm just a weak pathetic crybaby. I-”_

 

Asriel felt Frisk grab his hands, and pull them to his chest. _“As I said, you give yourself far too little credit, Azzy”_

 

Asriel looked up with tear-stained eyes. Frisk had a warm smile on their face as they continued _“Do you know what your dad once called me? “The future of all monsters””_

 

Asriel grimaced, but still couldn't help but smile _“Yeah, I know, I was... kinda there”_

 

Frisk chuckled _“Oh right, I suppose you were. But my point is, you were also once called that, along with... Chara”_

 

Asriel looked away. He remembered. It all seemed so long ago, and it probably was. It was hard to tell what with all the resets he had done.

 

Frisk continued _“The future I helped secure was the on_ _e_ _in which monsterkind could go free. But I'm dead now, and so is Chara. There is only one person alive that represents the future of all monsterkind”_

 

Asriel steeled himself and made ready to protest. He knew what they were going to say, but he knew the only future he could provide for his people was one of ruin. Someone too weak to even control their own body wasn't fit to have such a title.

 

“ _You”_ Frisk finished.

 

“ _Frisk, I-”_ Asriel began

 

“ _YOU shattered the barrier, YOU sacrificed yourself so everyone could go free, and YOU were the one holding back when Chara wanted to kill all those people. Are you honestly telling me you're too weak to fight Flowey? I'm sorry Asriel, but you make a very poor liar”_

 

Asriel smiled at her words. It was praise he was used to hearing, from his parents or documentaries and books dedicated to modern monster history, but it had never felt quite this... sincere and true.

 

Perhaps he did give himself too little credit.

 

He took a step back, feeling like an immense weight was lifted off his shoulders.

 

“ _So, are you going to keep crying while someone ruins the future, or are you going to do the right thing?”_ Frisk asked.

 

Asriel smiled, wider than he had done in a long time _“Thanks Frisk, don't worry, I wont_ _let_ _everyone down, I promise”_

 

Frisk returned the smile _“I know you wont, bro. Now go show that weed who's boss!”_

 

Asriel turned his head upwards and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and peered deeply into himself. There he found a sickly root, and with great vigor, he grasped it.

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Raul laid whimpering on the floor, crying amidst the smell of soiled underwear, blood and rotting compost. He just wished this horrible demon would end it already.

 

He felt its hand grab at his throat and it hoisted him up one-handed. The hair of the fur feeling like hundreds of needles, and the claws digging into his skin like cruel butcher hooks.

 

“ _Ahh, such fun we've had, but now playtime is over. You will die, and your SOUL will be mine!”_ The demon prince glowered and cackled manically.

 

He felt the hand around his throat tightening, threatening to snap his neck. At once, he felt relief that the pain would finally end, and fear of what would comes afterward. Having your SOUL absorbed didn't sound too good

 

He choked as the demon continued its mad laugh, and it's iron-vice grip. But then, suddenly, a great shudder went trough the demon, and it dropped him to the floor.

 

He dared to look up, and found the demon prince staring angrily at it's paw, as if it had just told it a great insult.

 

“ _DON'T RUIN IT NOW, AZZY! I ALMOST GOT US ANOTHER SOUL, YOU IDIOT!!!”_ It howled.

 

It suddenly lurched forward, as if punched in the gut, and fell to its knees. _“GET... OUT!”_ it said, but this time with a new voice, a voice sounding more normal, even heroic.

 

Raul started to scamper away, all the stories he had read about monsters didn't even come closer to prepare him to this. His hand suddenly found some sharp on the floor and he looked down, finding his knife between his fingers. He grasped the hilt and picked it up. Looking over at the demon, he found it still struggling with whatever had come over it, oblivious to the world around it. An idea crept into his head. He could finish the job right here, right now.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel couldn't see what was going on, stars were raining down all around him, exploding upon snaking vines, which shriveled and withered under the barrage. Yet despite the visual confusion, he could feel his struggle with Flowey, like a mental tug-of-war, and he could feel that he was slowly gaining control back.

 

First his right hand, then his arm, then most of his torso. It was like trying to put on a devilish pajamas that really didn't want to be put on, but he was slowly getting settled in.

 

Somewhere close to him, he sensed a furious consciousness. _“YOU PATHETHIC IDIOT! DON'T YOU SEE!? WITH MORE SOULS WE COULD BECOME GODLIKE! WE COULD WIPE THESE FILTHY HUMANS OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! WE COULD LEAD MONSTERKIND TO AN AGE OF PEACE OF PROSPERITY! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON MERCY WHEN ALL IT HAS EVER BROUGHT YOU IS MISERY AND PAIN!?”_ It howled at him, as its grip slowly but surely weakened.

 

 

Asriel turned his focus towards the presence, eyes closed _“I am Asriel Dreemurr,_ _Son of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr,_ _Prince of all Monsters, shatterer of The Barrier,_ _Bearer of the Human SOUL_ _and the future of all mon_ _s_ _ters._ _And you”_ his eyes sprung up, blazing like infernos of multicolored fire _“ARE NOTHING!”_

 

With one great mental effort, Floweys hold on his body was completely shattered, and he was sent screaming to the depths of his SOUL. _“YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!”_ It howled back at him.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Raul slowly crept forward towards the demon. Its thrashing had stopped and it sat on its knees looking down at the floor, arms hanging limply at its sides.

He dared a few steps more. He could pounce on it and slits its throat in a mere second, but he was afraid that it could wake up at any moment.

 

He stopped, a mere half a meter away from it, and maneuvered his hand to his side. Just one quick stab to the throat and the nightmare would be over for good.

 

Suddenly, the monster lurched backwards with a great gasp, and Raul yelped in surprise, jumping backwards and dropping his knife once again.

 

Asriel gasped for air, his lungs having apparently gone without during the struggle. His vision was blurry, but slowly, surely, it recovered.

 

And settled on a human running screaming at him with a knife.

He tried to tilt his body sideways, but his movements were still slow and sluggish, and the blade nicked him across the shoulder. A shallow cut, but one delivered by a human filled with rage born of terror and desperation.

 

Asriel grunted in pain, and fought to stand up. He turned to look at the human, who was now coming at him with a backswing, just as he had predicted.

 

He ducked under the blade and clumsily jumped at the human, enveloping him in a hug that served to both restrain his arms and comfort him.

 

“ _I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, but he took my body, and then I couldn’t get it back, and I'm so sorry, please, is there anything I can do!?”_ Asriel cried without coherence. He knew it was a lost cause, he had no reason to believe him and he had inflicted so much pain and hurt upon him. But still, he couldn't bear the thought of anyone thinking of him like that, so he had to try.

 

Raul tensed up completely in the monsters arms. _“This is it”_ he thought _“One quick squeeze and it'll snap my body in half”_ he closed his eyes and awaited the end. But it didn't come. Instead the hug, while firm and restraining, wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was quite warm and gentle. Even more strange, the demon that just moments ago had tortured him was now crying at his shoulder, begging for forgiveness and apologizing deeply.

 

It was a trick, it had to be.

 

“ _AAAAHHHH! LET GO OF ME!”_ He screamed, and broke free of the hug. He took a quick swing at the monster, missing entirely, before he turned and ran down the hallway.

 

Asriel took a few steps forward and reached a hand out to him _“No! Wait! I didn't mean to...”_ He called, but he was already gone.

 

He the restroom door open up to his side.

 

“ _Azzy, that you? Woah, dude, you wouldn't believe the fight I just had in there!”_

 


	9. Aftermath

Asgore and Toriel stared in wide-eyed disbelief as the human finished recounting his tale. Truth be told, no one really knew the true reasons for the war, but most had just assumed that the humans had attacked out of fear.

But apparently it went a bit deeper than that.

 

Toriel growled angrily _“And you call us monsters? What you did, what you plan to do... disgusting, is the only word I have for it!_ ”

 

“ _How can you do this!? Have you no soul?”_ Asgore pipped in.

 

For the first time, an expression other than smug superiority appeared on the humans face, replaced by annoyance.

 

“ _How I can do this? Simple, it's what's best for mankind, for my people... Not that any of you would understand what that means”_

 

He gestured to Toriel.

 

“ _You, who would shirk your queenly duties because of a mere domestic issue”_

 

He gestured to Asgore

 

“ _And you, who would rather wait out an eternity in the hopes no more souls would just dump into your lap, while your people suffered”_

 

He waved a dismissive hand at them.

 

“ _You're both cowards, unfit to rule... but don't worry. Once your son arrives, that'll all change”_

 

Both Dreemurrs went quiet. They both loathed the human, yet his words had stung. They had both grossly neglected their duty to their people, but that didn't mean they didn't care and love for them.

Something this human would never understand.

 

“ _He will stop you”_ Toriel said calmly _“You seem to know a great deal about us, about our past, but you know nothing about him, About Asriel”_

 

Her voice rose.

 

“ _He will come, and he WILL defeat you”_

 

The human actually looked a bit impressed _“You're right. I don't know a whole lot about your son, but know enough. I know of his past as a soulles flower, I know that he has the human SOUL of the one you call Frisk, and I know he is the most powerful monster to have ever lived”_

 

He looked towards the sky.

 

“ _Which is why I also know... that he doesn't stand a chance against me”_

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 

Asriel leant against the guardrail, and observed the setting sun over the ocean. Tomorrow morning, they would arrive at Los Suenos, and he would finally get to the bottom of the matter.

 

Or, he would, if he hadn't been so weak.

 

Any moment now, he expected guards to arrive, to take him in for murdering a fellow passenger. He wouldn't resist, of course. He deserved to be punished, to be locked away from everything and everyone he loved. He could deal with that.

 

But knowing that he had failed his parents, the king and queen, and thereby all of monsterkind, was too much to bear.

 

His hands clenched around the guardrail, the metal buckling under his grip, as tears welled up again. Sometimes, it seemed like fate was out get him, that no matter what happened, it would find a way to make him miserable again.

 

“ _why so glum, chum?”_ a familiar voice came from his right. Asriel didn't need to look to know who it was. He let out breath and laughed sadly.

 

“ _Sans. Why am I not surprised”_ He said

 

Sans was standing, hands in pockets and looking out at the sunset as well.

 

“ _you know me, I go were I please and I please where I go”_ the skeleton answered.

 

Asriel couldn't help but smile. While there certainly where other people he'd rather have with him right now, he was glad he wasn't alone in his probably last hours of freedom.

 

“ _Sans, you... you've probably heard what happened. I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I messed up. I messed up again”_ Asriel said apologetically.

 

“ _this about that guy you tangoed with back there?”_ Sans asked.

 

Asriel nodded solemnly.

 

“ _I... I k-killed him, sans”_ His face fell to the floor. He was quivering, sobs racking his body as the full realization dawned on him.

 

“ _I-i'm d-dangerous, sans. I-i'm a danger to e-everyone! I k-k-killed him, I didn't m-mean to but I did. And n-now they'll take me away to prison and i'll rot like t-the the the... HORIBBLE MONSTER I AM!”_

 

At this, he fell to his knees, hands on his face trying to stop the flow of tears with little success.

 

He sat there for who knows how long, crying and sobbing, until he noticed a strange noice coming from sans.

 

He looked up and saw him drawing out a long sigh.

 

sans cast his gaze down at him.

 

 _"Seriously kid, don't you ever get tired of playing the villain?”_ He asked.

 

“ _Wh-what?”_ asriel asked back, voice distorted by tears.

 

sans looked back at the sunset.

 

“ _look, i know you got a lot of issues. hell, i'm amazed you haven't snapped yet, considering what you've been trough. i don't know how i would react if i had to go trough all that”_

 

He walked over to Asriel and knelled down, coming face-to-face with him.

 

“ _but i'm a pretty good judge of character and i can say, without a shadow of doubt that you're a good kid. you don't have one bad bone in you, and believe me, i know all about those”_

 

Despite himself, Asriel couldn't help but lighten up and chuckle at his words. He smiled back at him _“Thanks sans. I... I guess I really needed that. But it doesn't change the fact that I killed someone. I'm sorry sans, i'm so-”_

 

“ _yeah about that, don't worry about it”_ sans said and got this knees.

 

Asriel was dumbfounded _“Do-don't worry about it? Sans, I-”_

 

sans held up a hand, silencing him _“2 words, kid: healing. Magic”_

 

Asriel thought about the words for a second before it hit him. Of course! He could have used healing magic to resuscitate him! He had forgotten in his panic.

 

“ _Does.. does that mean he-”_

 

” _you messed him up pretty bad, but nothing some good ol' magic couldn't fix. don't worry, he'll live”_

 

Asriel felt like he could fly

 

” _oh, and don't worry about getting arrested, i talked with some of guards, got it all straightened out. wouldn't do to have our little prince with a bad mark on his cv, now would it?”_ sans said.

 

Asriel didn't know what to say. This was probably the second biggest emotional turnaround he'd ever had.

 

“ _sans... I could kiss you right now”_ he said, unsure if he even meant it sarcastically.

 

“ _hehe, yeah, I get that a lot, you can thank me later”_

 

He turned around to leave.

 

“ _now go get your parents back, i miss toriels cooking already”_

 

Asriel looked up _“Wait! Can't you-”_ But he was gone.

 

“ _How does he do that?”_ Asriel wondered out aloud

 

“ _Who're you talking to?”_ A voice came from his left.

 

Asriel looked over to see Monster Kid coming towards him.

 

God, it felt great that he didn't have to break his heart like that.

 

“ _MK!”_ Asriel shouted and scooped him up in a hug.

 

 _Woah, dude. You're cr-crushing me!”_ MK whezzed.

 

“ _Haha, sorry_ ” Asriel said, but didn't quite let go yet.

 

“ _Well, you're in a good mood”_ MK said as he was finally put down _“What's up?”_

 

“ _Oh nothing, just had a... very good chat with someone”_ Asriel answered with a huge smile on his face.

 

MK looked around nervously

 

“ _Uhh, speaking of chats, I heard some of the other monsters talking some mad shade about you. Did I miss something while I was.. “busy”?”_ MK asked.

 

Asriel looked away for a moment. He supposed he had to tell him about it, but somehow, he didn't feel like telling MK about him getting into a fistfight with someone would be very difficult.

 

“ _Hehe, I guess you could say that. Look, I'll tell you all about it, but first, let's get some nice cream before the kiosk closes_ ” Asiel said and put a paw on MK's shoulder.

 

MK jumped with excitement, and spun around fast enough to trip over himself, gracing the ship floor with another crater.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At about the same time, on the island of Los Suenos, in a dusty and cruddy hotel room sat a man at a table, perusing an assignment that could set him and his compatriot up for life, if events would unfold in a certain way.

 

Across the room, the door leading to the bedroom opened up and another man came out, cellphone in hand.

 

“ _So, what's the word, Sam?”_ the first man asked.

 

The other man shook his head _“The boat team failed, looks like it's on us then, Lee. Though, I don't think I've ever heard Raul that freaked out”_

 

Lee raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“ _Oh?”_

 

“ _Yeah, he... I dunno, rambled something about a demon and some-such. Probably been out too much in the sun. Guy never did know his limits._

 

“ _Hmm”_

 

“ _But, that just means we get job. Man, fuck, I still can't believe what we're getting paid for this! Just dust off one monster and BOOM! Richer than rainbow gnomes!”_

 

Lee shot him another questioning look.

 

“ _Richer than what now?”_

 

“ _Just something dear ol' da' always used to say”_

 

“ _O...kay. Well, I think this one might be a bit of a challenge”_

 

“ _What makes you say that?”_

 

Lee gave him a dumb look.

 

“ _Jesus Christ, do you ever read the fucking brief!?”_

 

“ _Hehe, no, that's what I got you for. Me, I just need the guy pointed out and he'll be deader than than a door”_

 

“ _You got some pretty weird analogies, you know that?”_

 

“ _Thanks, ma' always did say I was special”_

 

“ _A wise woman, I'm sure. But seriously, don't underestimate this guy. It's none other than Asriel Dreemurr himself”_ Lee said, and scooted the briefing across the table towards Sam.

 

He didn't pick it up though, instead he stared out the window, his expression one of deep thinking.

 

“ _Asriel? Name rings a bell...”_ He muttered.

 

Lee threw his hands up in surrender. It was true that his friend was one of the most proficient killers around and a true professional when it counted, but goddamn, sometimes it was like he was making a conscious effort to remains as ignorant of the world as possible.

 

 _Oh, you know. He's no one special, just the freaking Prince of All Monsters!”_ Lee said sarcastically.

 

Sam didn't bite _“Huh. I was thinking of that basketball player, y'know, the one with the peg leg?”_

 

Lee looked with a face of utter amazement _“I have no idea what you're talking about, but no, this guy is bore more... lucrative”_

 

“ _Tell me about him then”_

 

“ _Read the brief you doofus”_

 

“ _I don't read”_

 

“ _You don't or you cant?”_

 

“ _Little bit of column A, little bit of column B”_

 

Lee sighed and shook his head. At least they wouldn't have to run more hits like this after they were done.

 

“ _Alright, listen up then”_ He took a deep breath.

 

_Asriel Dreemurr, boss monster, heir to the throne of monsterkind. Biologically 18 years of age, but it says here something about him being a fair bit older than that because he... “died” once long ago”_

 

Sam gave him a bewildered look.

 

“ _He “died once”? What the hell does that mean?”_

 

Lee shrugged.

 

“ _Dunno, says something about him being resurrected, courtesy of some kind of soul bullshit. Moving on, He hasn't made many public appearances despite being royalty. Got top marks in all subjects in school. Started receiving combat training about 4 years ago, and, last but not least...”_

 

He looked up at Sam, eyes narrowed and voice lowered for dramatic effect.

 

“ _He's the only monster to ever absorb a human SOUL”_

 

Sam only response to this was to stare ahead for a full 10 seconds.

 

“ _And that's... a bad thing... I guess?”_ he asked.

 

Lee sunk back into his chair and sighed.

 

“ _Yes, Sam. He's the most powerful monster to ever live, and probably the most dangerous mark we've ever had, honestly”_

 

Sam laughed _“So you're telling, that we have to kill a super-powered royal, genius zombie with combat training? God, I love this job!”_

 

“ _Heh, I suppose we do. But as I said, don't take this guy lightly, he could rip you in half if he got his hands on you”_

 

Sam laughed again and went over to the couch, unpacking briefcase containing dissembled pieces of an exotic rifle.

 

“ _He won't get close enough. All it takes is one bullet and this power-prince is nothing more than dust. And if he died once...”_

 

He looked back at Lee

 

“ _... he can die again”_

 

 

 


	10. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter being a bit short-ish. Hopefully this will make up for it.

The human had returned to his throne, hands folded and legs crossed.

 

“ _The difference between us, and the problem with you, is that you treat your subjects as family, as if they were your own children”_

 

Toriel and Asgore both regarded him with contempt. They had both known him from long before the war, and even back then he had commanded both respect and fear from monsterkind. Respect, because his devotion to humanity's prosperity was without compare. Fear, because of the cold and blatant disregard he seemed to have towards almost everything else. Even now, he spoke with confidence but didn't appear smug.

 

“ _Don't get me wrong, a ruler is supposed to care and love for their people”_ His gaze became more stern.

 

“ _But you're not supposed to cuddle them the way you have. You keep treating them like children, and eventually, they'll start regarding you as their parents. They'll start forgetting their own motivations and dreams in order to not disappoint you. You will become their crutch, and in the end, a weakness”_

 

He looked towards the sky, his face becoming contemplative.

 

“ _It used to be that when a human ruler died, their subjects wouldn’t mourn their passing. Quite often, that would have to be enforced with a “day of mourning”._

 

His gaze returned to the 2 monster monarchs.

 

“ _You see where I'm getting at? When your 2 children died, your whole kingdom succumbed to the despair, to such an extent that you had to resort to the wholesale murdering of innocent human kids to restore hope. A monstrous sentiment”_

 

His eyes grew hard.

 

“ _Yet your people followed unquestioningly. They would willingly partake in this slaughter simply because you told them to, because they relied on you so heavily”_

 

For a brief moment, something like envy flickered across his face.

 

“ _Not so much with us humans. Monarchs die, a new one is placed on the throne and life goes on as usual for the common folks. Our hopes and dreams does not rely on the people in power”_

 

“ _That's why we won the war so easily”_

 

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Asriel stood, back to the wall in the disembarking hall of the ship. The ship had moored a few minutes before, and any second now the ramp would fall down, and they would walk onto Los Suenos.

 

It couldn't come fast enough, it was getting difficult to shut out all the whisperings and accusations from the fellow monsters in the hall.

 

“ _He brutally beats a man and doesn't even get arrested? I didn't know the Dreemurrs would abuse their power in such a way!”_

 

“ _Looks like the apple really fell far from the tree”_

 

“ _I once heard that King Asgore would toy mercilessly with the human kids before he killed them. I wonder if such cruelty and callousness runs in the family?”_

 

Asriel knew the truth of course. He never intended to hurt the human the way he did, and yet the words stung. Shame filled his chest and tears pooled in his eyes.

 

He turned to his Monster Kid as his side, there at least, was one who didn't hate him.

 

“ _Man, I can't believe I missed the show. It musta' been so cool, you fighting the human!”_ He pouted.

 

Asriel couldn't help but smile at the sentiment.

 

“ _I'll try and give you a heads up, if anything like that ever happens again”_ He said.

 

“ _HNNNNGGHHH! THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!”_ MK squealed.

 

An alarm blared at the end of the hall, followed by a cacophony of metallic clanking as the ramp finally descended. Slowly, the gathered throngs of monsters started filling out.

 

Asriel waited, all too aware of the damning looks those closest to him gave him. Just as the last group passed, a single monster that looked like it was made of bricks broke off, trotted over to him and quickly spat at his feet before hastily retreating back to his group.

 

Asriel felt hot anger flood into him. How dare he treat a member of the royal family this way!? He could annihilate him and his whole group with but a flick of his wrist. Perhaps he should. That would teach everyone what happened if they dared disrespect the prince of all monsters!

 

He felt a tug at his leg.

 

“ _Yo man, you ready to go?_ ” MK quirped.

 

Asriel shook his head, suddenly feeling fearful. He had never once entertained such thoughts prior and after being flower. Respect couldn't be earned trough violence and hatred.

 

So why did...?

 

He felt another tug.

 

“ _Dude, are you alright?”_ MK asked.

 

Asriel took a deep breath.

 

“ _Yeah, just... I'm fine, thanks. Let's go”_

 

It had to be settled another time. While there was no doubt in his mind that this was a PR catastrophe for the monster royalty, that was a problem for another time, there were more pressing issues at hand.

 

He still had people to save.

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

“ _This... is... the... absolute... GREATEST!”_ MK exclaimed.

 

“ _I'm touring the friggin' lost home of monsters with YOUUUUU!”_

 

“ _Jeez, calm down there tons-a-fun. How do you even stand this heat?”_ Asriel asked, holding a paw to his forehead trying to shield himself from the sun. His robes were enchanted to be cool if the weather was warm, and heated if it was chilly, yet the tropical sun of Los Suenos appeared to be too much.

 

“ _I'm very thick-boned_ ” MK said, as if that answered anything. He then began bouncing up and down in excitement again.

 

Asriel held up a paw, and looked around nervously.

 

“ _We, uhh, wouldn't want to attract too much attention”._ Asriel said, almost a whisper.

 

“ _What are you talking about!? It's the first time any of us have been here! Let's tear it up!”_

 

“ _I'ts actually my second time_ ” Asriel said with a raised finger, sounding like a school teacher.

 

“ _About a year after the barrier fell, I came here with my parents. Mom and dad wanted to see how much of our culture was preserved on the island.”_

 

His face fell.

 

“ _They were... kinda disappointed._

 

He looked at MK, as they continued their walk down a shopping strip. Stalls and tents with hawking shopkeepers at either side of them.

 

“ _Most of the humans who live here are actually descendants of the army that conquered our kingdom. They, uhh, don't really sport a very monster-friendly culture”_

 

“ _No kidding?”_ MK answered and looked around. Most people didn't appear to notice them, wha-

 

Wait, there was a shopkeeper that regarded them with a disapproving glare. Over there sat a fletcher, who spat at the ground as soon as he noticed MK looking at him.

 

Suddenly, a man going the opposite way as them went out of his way to bump hard into MK. He stumbled with a yelp and fell, waiting for the imminent impact of head on ground.

 

A hand grabbed one of his horns and gently pulled him upright. He looked up at his savior, finding Asriels worried face.

 

“ _You alright?”_ He asked.

 

“ _Yeah thanks_ ” MK asnwered, looking around at the market with newfound eyes.

 

“ _So you're telling me we're on an island full of monster-hating bigots?”_ MK uttered.

 

“ _It's not as bad as it used to be. Last time I was here, dad had to guard our hotel door at night, to make sure we didn't get attacked whiæe we were sleeping”_ Asriel reflected. He really hadn't enjoyed his last trip to the island. He once told Frisk that the surface was full of Floweys, and in no place was that more evident than on this island. It was like being surrounded by versions of is former self. Honestly, it had been a bit of a traumatic experience.

 

But he was older and stronger now. He wouldn't be deterred by petty prejudices.

 

“ _Yoooo! Azzy, check this out!”_

 

Asriel followed the squeal, finding MK jumping up and down at a booth selling what appeared to be rocks encased in enameled glass.

 

MK gingerly thrusted his head forward, a specimen was placed upon it.

 

“ _It's fragments of the old Monster Palace! I gotta show this to mom and dad_ ” He scowled and looked down.

 

“ _Once they stop arguing, that is...”_

 

Asriel picked up the small glass container, and turned it over in his hands, studying it from all angles.

 

“ _It's fake”_ He muttered.

 

 _"What!?”_ MK gasped, face crunched into a mass of disappointment.

 

Asriel pressed a finger to the container, and sent small magical tremors into it. Slowly, it began dissolving and sand ran out onto the ground.

 

“ _The royal palace was built using Tyrite, a material that requires magic to produce_ ”

 

He casually tossed the now-empty container back to the furious looking shopkeeper.

 

“ _That there is nothing more than sandstone”_

 

The shopkeeper returned the gesture with a curse, muttering something about _“Those fucking animals!”_

 

The 2 continued their walk down the market.

 

“ _How did you know that?”_ MK asked with childlike wonder in his eyes.

 

Asriel smirked _“I read about it once... and because the The Royal Palace doesn't exist anymore”_

 

“ _It doesn't?”_

 

“ _No, after the humans had driven us out, they began tearing the palace down, stone by stone, and built this town from the materials_ ” Asriel said, and stretched his arms out, encompassing the buildings around them.

 

“ _Man, that sucks_ ” MK pouted and casually kicked a stone away.

 

Asriel sighed _“Yeah... it really does”_ From what he had read, the old Royal Palace had been considered the 8th wonder of the world at the time, and he longed to somehow see it all restored. Perhaps, someday, he would get the chance.

 

Yes, someday he would make all these monster-hating scumbags pay. He would force them to tear down their own homes, he would force them to rebuild what their ancestors destroyed, it would be justice, it would be great, it would be...

 

Asriel shook his head.

 

It would be completely wrong! Where were these dark thoughts coming from?

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ _By the way, Raul said the mark was traveling with a companion, any intel on that?”_ Sam asked, as he made his way over to the rented apartments kitchen area.

 

“ _Uhh, not much_ ” Lee muttered, not even bothering looking up from the briefing papers. _“Not even a name actually. Appears to be well liked by quite a few of the higher-ups in Ebott, but other than that... What the hell are you doing?!”_

 

Lee had watched with disbelief as Sam had put a kettle of water to cook over the gas-stove, and gently placed something inside the microwave.

 

“ _What? I'm hungry!”_ Sam retorted.

 

“ _Goddamit! I told you to eat an hour ago! The mark has arrived, we're about to leave!”_ Lee burst out angrily, jumping up from his chair.

 

“ _I wasn't hungry back then!”_ Sam whined back.

 

Lee fell back down to his chair, shoulder sunk with resignation.

 

“” _I wasn't hungry back then?” What are you, 5 years old?”_

 

Sam was staring down in shame, looking very much like a berated 5 year old, despite his large frame.

 

“ _No matter, get over here, we still need to go over our approach”_ Lee said wearily, unfolding a map of the city on the table.

 

Sam slowly trotted over, afraid that the measliest noise would reignite the others ire.

 

“ _C'mon, you fucking man-child!”_ Lee growled. Sam jumped at the remark, but luckily in the right direction, and he landed right at the edge of the table, opposite from Lee

 

“ _Now, see here”_ Lee said, as he placed a twitching finger on the map

 

“ _This is only hotel in town that allow monsters accommodations, and thus its safe to assume the mark will be staying there during the night. Now-”_

 

“ _Why only there?”_ Sam interrupted

 

Lee took a deep breath _“Because, about 99,9% of the people who live here grew up on old-as-fuck salt dating all the way back monster-human war”_ Lee replied, hands clasped together and a fake smile on his visage, talking as a kindergarten teacher would to a non-understanding pupil.

 

The non-understanding look on Sams face gave him ample reason.

 

“ _THEY'RE RACIST ASSHOLES! THAT'S WHY!”_ Lee shouted furiously and slammed a fist down on the table, knocking over several empty coffee cups. Sam yelped and jumped back in response.

 

“ _Get back here you fool. Now, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, the Prince of Monsters will be staying here, most likely with his unknown accomplice. We'll need to get the exact room number, and then tonight we'll-”_

 

He smelt smoke on the air, and looked up to scan the room. The source was quickly located, the microwave, once a cheap and old piece of cooking hardware, now looked like a gateway to hell.

 

Lee sighed _“What did you put in the microwave, Sam?”_

 

Sam shrugged, still blissfully unaware of the inferno taking place not 5 meters behind him _“Some kind of local thing. A bit of meat, fish and vegetable rolled into this square-like piece of bread”_

 

Lee nodded solemnly _“”Mukva”, it's called “mukva”... and they usually sell it wrapped in tinfoil, right?”_

 

“ _Uhh, I guess?”_

 

Lee looked up at his woefully inept colleague. He could fell tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“ _You did... take the tinfoil off before you put it in, right?”_ He whimpered

 

Sam shrugged again _“I don't think so, why?”_

 

Lee's gaze returned to the gates of hell with rising terror and sinking heart. It was incredible that such an old piece of junk could contain such fiery fury, but even now flames were leaking out, licking across the gas-lit stove.

 

“ _Sam... from the bottom of my heart, I truly, earnestly fucking hate yo-”_

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

MK trotted along down the shopping strip noticeably more casually than he normally would. The recent revelation about the history of the island, as well as the scam with the old piece of the palace, had put a serious damper on his once sunny disposition.

Equally as disheartening, was his companions sullen demeanor. Asriel walked, hands in pockets and face cast downwards, looking as if the whole world rested on his shoulders.

 

The whole scene was terribly awkward.

 

MK deeply wished that something, anything would happen that could occupy them. A friendly face, a conversation, perhaps finding a place to eat at.

 

“ _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!”_

 

Or an entire floor of a nearby apartment building suddenly exploding into flames, blasting both of them off their feet and showering them in glass. Now there was something to take their minds off things.

 

“ _WHA- WHO- WHE-”_ MK spluttered as he tried to pull himself up from the ground, his ears still ringing and head throbbing.

 

“ _MK! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?”_ He heard Asriel call from somewhere in the surrounding smoke.

 

“ _YEAH... WHERE ARE YOU?”_ He called out.

 

No answer.

 

“ _ASRIEL, BUDDY, I CAN'T SEE YOU!”_

 

Still no answer.

 

Everywhere he looked was complete chaos, the entire market was engulfed in dust, people were screaming, running to and fro.

 

“ _CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE!”_

 

_"GODAMMIT! MY EARS!!”_

 

“ _THE MONSTERS ARE BACK! THE MONSTERS ARE BACK!!”_

 

MK looked up and down, left and right but couldn't catch sight of Asriel. People were pushing and showing, sand was getting in his eyes, the sun burned like a bit-

 

He caught a sudden blimp of purple out of the corner and his eyes and spun to it. There, climbing up a drainage pipe towards the inflamed apartment floor, was his friend.

 

MK had a moment of severe fanboyism. The way the sun shone, the way his cape billowed off his shoulder in the wind, as the roaring flames ineffectively dances across it looked so awesome!

 

He shook himself out of it.

 

Not willing to miss his hero in action a second time, he dashed towards the burning apartment building.

 

 


	11. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Longest chapter so far, and a fight between our 2 assasins and Asriel!

The human waved a dismissive hand at no one in particular.

 

“ _Of course, after today, you won't have to worry about that anymore”_

 

A brief flash of fear leapt across the faces of the 2 monster monarchs.

As if just realizing he had said something offensive, the human threw his hands innocently.

 

“ _Ah! Not that I really want to kill you! And if all goes according to plan, you will all leave with your lives_ ”

 

His hands fell slack at his sides.

 

“ _But, in the end, depending on what happens, I may have to...”_

 

His words hung in the air for a few fleeting moments.

 

“ _How can you do this?”_ Toriel asked in a quite voice.

 

The human sighed.

 

“ _As I told you, Miss Toriel, I'm doing this because humanity needs to-”_

 

“ _No, not that. I mean how can you do this... to us”_

 

The humans face became devoid of all emotion.

 

“ _We've never done anything to you! And yet, your plan, should you succeed, would mean our doom. Why? What did we ever do to deserve this?”_

 

The human looked away, almost as if in shame.

 

_Miss Toriel... please believe me when I say, I truly find your inevitable extinction to be... quite regrettable”_

 

He locked eyes with her, looking quite as if he meant his words.

 

“ _But I truly believe that mankind warrants, deserves and NEEDS this, if it is to survive. There is no other way”_

 

“ _There's always another way!”_ Toriel bristled.

 

“ _Genocide and the murder of innocents can never lead to a good, clean future!”_

 

The human smiled sadly and walked back towards his throne.

 

“ _If you honestly believe that, then you know even less about us humans than I thought”_

 

He stopped and turned to face a wall, painted over with a giant ancient fresco depicting what appeared to be humans and monsters commingling.

 

“ _As a species, we thrive almost shamefully well on destruction. We have long ago mastered the art of tearing apart and breaking down, and we don't always need a reason to do so.”_

 

He spread his arms out, as if trying to encompass the painting.

 

“ _But we always find the will and determination to rise again, stronger than ever. And this time, from the ashes and dust of you monsters, we shall rise like a phoenix. Reborn as the living manifestations of the potential we all hold inside us”_

 

He again turned to face the monsters.

 

“ _I truly am sorry. But for all of mankind to live..._

 

“ _...You all have to die”_

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

“ _Just brilliant. You're a freaking genius, Asriel!”_ He thought to himself, as he continued to clamber up the rickety drainage pipe.

 

“ _You're climbing up a rusty pipe, almost 13 meters off the ground, towards a burning apartment which might not even be inhabited! Oh, and you left MK all alone and defenseless in a city full of people who hate him, what a good friend you are!”_

 

Despite these thoughts, he didn't slow in his stride. Whenever the possibility of people being in danger occurred to him, he had always had the habit of running to their help.

 

Just like that one time in The Ruins so long ago...

 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to focus.

 

He reached the same level as the burning window. The flames were still weak and his robes were enchanted to be fireproof and to protect from the heat.

But that still left his paws, feet and head exposed.

He steadied himself and measured the distance to the window, almost a good 2 meters stood between him and it. He looked down, not liking the sight. Even with Frisks human SOUL empowering him, a drop from his altitude could prove fatal, and even if he did survive, he really didn't want 2 broken legs while on the island. He'd be as good as dead anyway.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _“Alright Asriel, this is it. Time to be incredibly stupid and reckless for quite possibly no reason”_

 

He opened his eyes again. He could very likely make the jump he assessed, remembering the times Undyne had had him run across a field and jump over landmines that would shock him if stepped on, all the while dodging spears and carrying 3 heavy duty duffel bags filled with dog residue.

Taking one last breath. he kicked himself off the pipe.

And immediately cried out in alarm as he felt it give away under his feet, ruining his momentum.

He reached out for the window ledge in a blind panic. For a brief moment, everything stood still.

 

“ _So this is how it ends. Frisk died trying to save me, and this is how I thank them. By being a wasteful idiot..._

 

… _Frisk... I'm sorry”_

 

Suddenly, he felt his fingers lap around something. He looked out, almost shouting in triumph as he saw that he had barely made it.

 

He threw his other arm up, and swiftly pulled himself inside the burning apartment.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few floors down, MK was encountering some problems.

 

Sprinklers were spraying murky water that kept getting in his eyes. The cacophony of the fire alarms and screaming humans were deafening, and the press of fleeing humans meant that he had to fight trough every flight of stairs like his life depended on it.

When he reached the penultimate floor, a large man had picked him up and started carrying him down, stating his intentions to save him. They almost made it to the ground floor before MK's screaming and protest finally made the man realize he was carrying a monster, and promptly discarded him with a grunt of disgust.

Tired, annoyed, wet and angry but still not willing to give up, MK resumed his ascendance up the stairs.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel cupped his hands to his muzzle.

 

“ _ANYONE THERE? I'M HERE TO HELP!”_

 

He quickly took in the scene around him. The fire appeared to have originated, and spreading from the kitchen. The explosion had shattered all the windows, meaning there was no way to starve the flames out, but at least it also gave the smoke build-up a way to drain out. In the middle of the room, a single sprinkler was zealously trying to stem the tide, but it was like spitting against lava coming down a mountain.

 

“ _CALL OUT IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! I'M HERE TO-”_

 

“ _Over here...”_ A raspy voice pleaded.

 

Asriel looked over. A charred and coughing broad-shouldered and black-haired man was rising from what appeared to be remnants of a wooden chair, steadying himself on a nearby wall.

Asriel went over and helped him up

 

“ _Don't worry, you're safe, I gotcha'”_

 

The man wheezed a cough.

 

“ _Thanks buddy, I can't believe anyone would come for us. You're a real her-”_

 

The man must have been shell-shocked. He was dressed in white jeans and a blue hawaiian silk shirt covered in palm, water and coconut motives, both now shredded and torn, covered in blood and scorch marks.

When Asriel had helped him up, he had sounded grateful, and had readily accepted his help. But the moment he looked up at Asriel, something changed completely.

His whole body went rigid, and his face changed from a smile of gratitude to one of alarm, surprise...

… and recognition.

For a moment Asriel wondered that with him being a monster, the man thought he was here to rob him, this being Los Suenos and all.

He held up a placating hand.

 

“ _Look, jut wait here. I'll go break the door down, then we can-”_

 

Suddenly, the man forcefully pushed back. Ariel fell backwards with a bleat of surprise, tripping over a piece of shattered furniture. He barely managed to regain his balance, roll on his back and land on his feet. When he did, he found the man now brandishing a gleaming military knife.

Asriel held up his hands in surrender.

 

“ _H-hey, I'm not trying to rob you! Ju- put the knife down, and we-”_

 

The sounds of shifting debris interrupted him, and he looked over his shoulder, finding, with horror, another man, half-buried in pieces of a former wooden table, rise up.

He was noticeably more broad-shouldered than the other, with notceably brighter hair, clad in a white button-up shirt and Bordeaux-red suspenders, complimented by black slacks.

 

“ _Gooood damn... that's the last time I'm eating local. Always hated spicy food...”_

 

He looked up at Asriel. Unlike the other, this man kept a mischievous smile. He reached up and scratched he back of his head

 

“ _Hehe... wow, Lee, can we see a doctor when we get out? Think I hit my head, I'm seeing some kind of cape-wearing goat super-hero standing in the middle of the room!”_ He chuckled out.

 

“ _SAM! YOU IDIOT!”_ The knife-wielding man shouted. _“THAT'S ASRIEL! THE MARK!”_

 

The man looked like a big question mark. His eyes darted back and forth between Lee and Asriel. After a few seconds, he fixed his gaze on Asriel and his smile changed from one of childlike mischief to a cold, sinister one.

Asriel looked back at the one called Lee, assessing him as being the greater threat due to him standing physically closer to him, and being armed with a knife.

Still, he had no idea what was going on.

As if on queue, a piece of scorched paper fluttered past his muzzle. He didn't have time to catch all of the words, but he did glean a few important sentences.

 

**WANTED DEAD: ASRIEL DREEMURR, PRINCE OF MONSTERS**

 

**REWARD: 50-and-a-whole-lot-of-0's**

**PAYMENT TO BE PAID UPON DELIVERY OF TARGETS SOUL**

 

Asriel went cold with apprehension. Somehow, he had ended up standing between 2 assassins in burning apartment within minutes of setting foot on Los Suenos.

The knife-wielding mans eyes flashed with a killing intent. Asriel clenched his paws into fists.

This was going to get ugly.

Asriel felt heavy vibrations in the floorboards. The one called Sam was probably charging at him from behind, intending to seize him.

He quickly quickly bent over forwards, placing his hands on the floor for balance. Behind him, he heard Sam grunt in frustration as his hands grasped at nothing. He kicked upwards, his foot going right between the offending arms and connecting harshly on Sam's chin.

It had been a solid hit, yet Asriel sensed that Sam had only staggered back a few steps. He was tougher than he looked.

He stood up straight, gasping in surprise as he locked eyes with Lee, knife held in a reverse grip, executing a professional lightning lash aimed at slitting his throat.

With mere nanoseconds to spare, Asriel threw his head back, practically feeling the tip of the knife grazing the fur on his neck.

He grabbed the knife wielding arm by the wrist with one hand and Lee's shoulder with the other. In one quick motion, he spun the human around and forced him into a painful arm-lock, the shock enough to make him drop he blade. With practiced ease, he followed the trajectory of the falling blade and nimbly heel-kicked it, sending it flying out a window.

Yet those few moments of inattention was all Lee needed.

Asriel reeled back as Lee's back-elbow landed right on his cheek, momentarily stunned from the blow, he felt the human wrestle himself out of the arm-lock.

Eyes closed, and bitting trough the pain, he spun on his heel, using the momentum to deliver a sharp straight kick in Lee's direction. It landed on his lower back, and he was sent stumbling forward, directly into the just recovered Sam.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sam himself barely managed to stay on his feet as Lee suddenly barreled into him. Leveraging his considerable weight, he managed to stabilize and help Lee stay on his feet. Satisfied that he was no worse for wear, he patted him on the back

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lee batted the hand away, his temper rising at his partners apparent lack of appreciation of the situation at hand.

He looked around and assessed.

Originally, the plan had been been that once they had determined the room the mark would stay in, Sam would have used the custom weapon they had been supplied to snipe the target in his sleep, while Lee would have waited right outside his door, quickly breaking in and capturing the SOUL once the task had been done.

The mark would have died in his sleep, unaware of who or what had killed him and never even laying eyes on his killers.

Instead, he was now acutely aware of them, engaged in fisticuffs inside a burning apartment. Their burning apartment to boot.

 

Funny how things sometimes turn out.

 

He caught a glint of gunmetal-gray to his left. The weapon! Still unassembled but with all the components still intact, firmly lodged inside an open steel briefcase.

This monster may be fast, but he doubted he was fast enough to dodge bullets.

He gently elbowed Sam in the side to get his attention. He then executed a quick series of hand movements.

 

He threw his left palm in the direction of the weapon case before forming it into a pistol-gesture, pointed towards the mark. Hen then chopped down with his right hand, forming it into a fist which he smacked against his chest and then also towards the mark.

 

“ _2-FIGURE DISTRACT'N'DROP! HOP TO!”_ He barked out.

 

The gestures had been simple enough. He knew Sam was considerably more skilled with firearms than himself, so he would go and get the gun, while Lee tied the mark down in close-combat.

For a moment, he briefly feared that Sam, being the somewhat dense idiot he was, might not have understood, but his fear were quickly dashed as he sprinted past him, towards the gun

Across the room, the monster was slowly backing away, holding up placating hands.

 

“ _H-hey, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, b- but can't we just be.... uhh, friends?”_ He stammered out.

 

Lee felt puzzled. He wasn't unaccustomed to people begging for their lives, but those that did tended to be the more physically frail and defenseless, not someone who could obviously handle himself well in a fight.

Throwing the though aside, he quickly rolled his shoulders before charging at him.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Not 5 meters away from them, MK finally made it to the floor. The air burned in his lungs and he stumbled at the last step and fell face-firs to the floor, laying still as he struggled for breath. The heat and about 13 flights of stairs had absolutely drained him. He silently chided himself, he had for a long time considered taking up mornings jogs, simply because Asriel did, but the idea of sweating and getting up early didn't appeal to him that much.

 

“ _When we get back...”_ He half-heartedly promised himself and stood up. The second door on the right had smoke coming out between the cracks. That had to be it! He went over, hearing the of sound of tossing and grunting on the other side. Perhaps Asriel was in the middle of saving someone right now!

He swiftly headbutted the door handle. Locked!

He took a step back. There was an obvious solution to this, but it could backfire quite a bit.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. No, he had to go help, and then meant going trough this door.

He walked back down the hall, turned around, lowered his head.

And charged straight at the door.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lee threw everything he had at the goat, noting with rising anger how little effect it had. He threw a right backhand towards him, as expected the mark ducked low. In response, he attempted to knee him in the face as he went down, but somehow, the monster managed to flatten himself low enough and roll under it, standing up straight behind him.

Fearing a reprisal, Lee kicked backwards, yet again to no effect. The mark dodged backwards, clearing a good 2 meters in a single jump.

He turned around, holding his pose.

Lee had always been a natural fighter. At the age of 6, he had beat up the entire male section of his school class single-handedly when the popular guy had bullied his sister. When he confronted him about it, the rest of the class had of course backed him up.

And left the class with broken noses, teary eyes and flustered parents.

At the age of 17, a riot had broken out in his hometown, which also happened to be under siege by a virulent plague. As a result, the local pharmacy had been stormed by everyone with infected friends and family. But of course, there hadn't been nearly enough medicine for everyone. Lees mother had also been diagnosed with the plague, and so, like almost half of the town, he had gone to the pharmacy for medication. He fought, bit and kicked people both stronger, weaker, older and younger than himself.

And in the end, he had been the last man standing.

At the age of 22, his sister had been killed in in shootout between 2 rivaling druglords. In a fit of rage, he had gone to one of their hideouts unarmed, killing almost 30 heavily armed guards with his bare hands.

That was also where he had first met Sam, chained to a wall in a deep sub-basement. Apparently he had been a prize trophy fighter in some kind of underground fighting ring, and was kept sedated with drugs whenever he wasn't figthing. The drugs had damaged his mind to the point that there were only room for 1 thing; fighting.

Which was also what they did when Lee, feeling sympathy for the poor soul, had unchained him. Yet despite Sam being pumped up on muscle stimulants and pain suppressors, Lee had emerged the victor. They had been close ever since.

Yet despite never having lost a fight in the entirety of his now 36 years old life, this 18-year old goat kid was making him look like a fool, dodging his attacks with such ease it was like he ha done nothing else his entire life.

He took a deep breath. He needed to focus, getting angry would only make it worse. He quickly went trough the fight in his head, trying to find some flaw to exploit.

With wonderment, he realized that the mark had never tried to block or even attack. All he had done was bob and weave, duck and jump.

He really didn't want to fight, apparently.

Lee gritted his teeth, it wasn't much to go on, but at least he could conclude that adopting a more aggressive tactic was viable. No need to be careful and reserved if his opponent wasn't going to hit back.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel was looking frantically around the room, looking for an escape. So far, he had avoided everything the human had thrown at him, if barely.

During his training with Undyne, she had repeatedly stressed the point that whenever possible, he should try to dodge. A humans attack could be powered with hate, to such a point that blocking even a slap could easily end in broken arm. To that end they had also trained how to counter a multitude of the humans so called “martial arts”. But that was also why this “Lee” was proving a fearsome opponent.

The human he had fought on the ship had been a boxer, fast but ultimately predictable. Lee, however, was proving much more difficult to read. He fought almost like a common street-thug, but with surprising speed and fluidity, never using more energy than necessary, pivoting his hips and shoulders efficiently for extra power, and never really leaving himself exposed to counter-attacks. He was evidently a fighter taught by experience rather than an instructor.

Asriel had promised himself long ago that he would never hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary, yet as kept failing to find way of escape, he feared with a rising apprehension that he might have to.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lee bunched his feet, preparing for another flurry of attacks when Sam suddenly called out.

 

“ _GUN'S UP! POPIN' MAG!”_

 

He looked over at him in genuine amazement. The weapon had been broken into 30 different parts, yet Sam, despite being wounded and more then likely dazed by he explosion, had managed to assemble it in about 20 seconds.

He might not know a spatula from a grill, but when it came to tools of killing, there were none better.

He looked back at the mark. Now all he needed was a static target.

He charged at the goat, thinking up a strategy on the go. So far, he had dodged everything, but what if he could hit him from a blind angle?

He performed a sweeping right hook, aimed at the marks chest. As expected, he ducked low. In response, Lee took a quick step closer and shot his left leg out in a leg sweep, making sure he was going low enough that the mark couldn't roll under this time, simutaneously holding an elbow raised above him. The mark couldn’t roll under his leg, and  the placement of his arm made sure he couldn't jump up over it. There was only one way he could go.

 

The goat performed an impressive backwards flick - flack jump, putting him safely out of range of the leg sweep.

But also turning his back to Lee for just a split second.

Lee followed, jumping forward and shooting his palm out to where he calculated the marks throat would be when he stood up.

His aim was true and with laugh of triumph, he grabbed the mark by the throat.

The mark, surprised, flailed his limbs wildly, giving Lee just enough time to swing around and wrap his arm around his throat, placing the other hand on the back of his head, effectively putting the mark in a headlock.

Just as he did, he heard the satisfying *click* of a magazine being slid into a gun.

Turning his hips and tightening his grip, Lee put all his strength into throwing the mark around, attempting to put him between Sam and himself.

Only to find that couldn't. The goat firmly stood his ground.

Lee was, by his own estimation, no weakling, the rigors of his proffesion and always being on the move kept him strong, and while not as physically powerful as Sam, it was rare he couldn't overpower most grown-up men.

Yet this goat was completely resisiting his attempts to move him around. He silently chided himself for not reading up on the empowering effects human SOULS cold have on monsters.

 

“ _LEE! I CAN'T GET A SHOT OFF!”_ Sam called out.

 

“ _THEN MOVE AROUND YOU DOOFUS!”_ Lee responded.

 

Sam obeyed dutifully, stomping away from the discarded briefcase and attempted to circle around them.

To Lees annoyance, the mark kicked out at a wall and pushed uff, the force strong enough to spin them both around, keeping Lee between Sam and the mark.

Sam stopped and doubled back, yet at every turn, the mark managed to keep Lee in the way.

With frustration, Lee realized what was going on. The goat had completely turned his plan on its head. Not only was he unable to move the mark around, but the mark was effectively using him as a kind of meatshield.

 

“ _Clever, very clever..._ ” he growled.

 

Time for a change of tactics. He might not be able to move the mark into the line of fire, but he still literally held him by the throat. He steadied his stance and tightened his grip.

The mark squirmed. He was strong enough to avoid getting shot, but not enough to pry Lees arm off as he attempted to choke him out.

 

“ _Kreet... me...gro”_ He gasped.

 

“ _Just stand still, it'll be over in a minute”_

 

“ _Kreet me... gro.. or i'll...”_

 

“ _Haha, what's that? Speak up, goatface!”_

 

Suddenly, the goats right paw exploded into flames. In a rare moment of utter stupification, Lee mused.

 

“ _Oh right. Magic. Forgot about that”_

 

The goat clasped his fiery hand around lee's right leg. The white-hot pain that exploded out of it was so intense it almost took him a full second to register it.

He howled in pain and grasped at the wound with his right hand in pure reflex. Losening his grip on the mark in the progress.

In quick response, the goat grabbed hold of his remaining arm and threw him over his shoulder. Lee screamed again. He could see that with the trajectory he was going, he would land among broken, jagged pieces of burning wood.

But then, with a grunt of effort from the mark, he changed direction, instead being sent flying towards the safety of a couch.

“ _I'M CLEAR! SHOOT!”_ He cried out, even before he landed.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel cursed under his breath. He had put to much effort into throwing the human to safety and he knew he wouldn't be able to regain his balance before the other fired.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him. Still with his sinister smile, and holding a weapon that promised a quick ignominious death.

He closed his eyes, awaiting oblivion.

But then opened them again when he heard a loud crash and the human cry out in surprise.

MK had charged trough the door, tackling Sam to the ground in doing so.

Asriel darted forward. The human was already standing up. Just before he shouldered the weapon, Asriel got into range. He kicked upwards towards the weapon with enough force to send himself into back-flip, flash kicking the gun out of Sams hands.

Sam roared in indignity and threw a punch towards Asriel, but it was slow and sluggish, and he nimbly tilted his head to the side before responding with a headbutt that knocked him out cold.

To his side, he heard MK gasp in awe.

 

“ _WAAAAAaaaaaaw...”_

 

He turned to him.

 

“ _Uhh, howdy MK, thanks for the assist”._

 

MK beamed, nodding vigorously.

 

“ _I thought you we're going to save people, but it's waaaaay cooler when you beat them up!”_

 

“ _Glad you enjoyed the show, but these people are dangerous. We gotta go!”_

 

Asriel ran for the now opened door. Just as he reached the doorstep, he froze in fear as he head the gun click again. He quickly spun around, finding Lee aiming down the barrel, towards MK.

Without thinking, he jumped.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lee was equal parts furious and equal parts ashamed. In the loosely-knit community of underground hitmen, he, along with Sam were considered among the best, and he took great care in nurturing their reputation.

But now, everything was ruined. Sam was knocked out and the mark was running for the door. Once word got out that they had failed a contract on an 18-year old, and monster to boot, he'd be made a laughing stock.

By god, someone was was going to die for this!

He shoulder the gun and aimed at the only living and conscious being left in the room. The yellow lizard-like monster that had breached the door.

With grim satisfaction, he watched as the monster filled in his crosshair.

And he pulled the trigger.

As the unexpectedly absurd recoil knocked him off his feet and smashed him against a wall, he once again chided himself for his lack of preparation.

Grunting in pain, and stumbling to his feet, he looked up, expecting to find a cloud of dust flying about the room.

Instead he found the mark, arms spread out and gaping hole in his chest standing in front of the lizard.

For a moment, they locked eyes. Lee felt a tingle run down his spine and even an odd bit of fear as he noticed the stern defiance in the goats eyes.

But then the mark slumped forward down and collapsed on the floor.

 

Lee stared in wonderment. His foul mood brightened. The damn goat they had struggled so much with had simply thrown himself in front of the bullet. The day was saved!

He was snapped out of his reverie by a loud, beastly roar of anger, and he quickly scanned the room for dinosaurs.

Instead, he found the small lizard running straight at him.

He raised the rifle once more, but winced when the realized the previous recoil had apparently dislocated his shoulder.

Instead, he changed his grip on the gun and swung it towards the incoming raging missile. His attempt was woefully insufficient. The gun shattered upon contact with the little yellow lizards head, and it continued forward, smashing into his chest to send them both flying backwards and trough the already weakened and brittle wall, sending them both plummeting towards the ground, almost 13 meters below them.

 

 

 

 


	12. Futures

A lightning flash of cold pain struck Toriel in the heart. She clutched at her chest as tears pooled in her eyes. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she could feel that someone close to her heart were in mortal danger.

To her side, Asgore was similarly affected. It wasn't an unfamiliar pain. They had both witnessed it once before, when their son had turned to dust in their very garden.

Quivering, and unable to control their unexplainable grief, they leaned into each other. Their hands were bound, but still they found support in one another.

 

Up on his dais, the human observed the scene before him first with a face of wonder, that then changed to one of sad acceptance.

“ _I see... looks like I won't get to meet this “hero of monsters” a pity”_

 

His words were the chip that finally broke the dam, and Toriel burst into sobbing.

 

“ _I've always envied you monster that. Your seemingly innate compassion that goes beyond the mundane”_ The human said as he trotted about his dais.

 

“ _It's one of the reasons I even do this, to give every human being the ability to care and feel for each other as you do. Despite what you may think, I don't consider love and compassion as weaknesses. There are few motives and reasons to fight stronger than those”_

 

The 2 monster monarchs were bawling, yet trough their tears they managed to hang onto his words.

 

“ _I know what it's like to lose family. What's it like to stand helplessly, unable to do anything as you watch the life slowly bleed out of those you once swore you'd give your life to protect”_

 

He turned to the 2 monsters with a sympathetic face.

 

“ _That's why I'll allow you to say goodbye one last time once his SOUL gets delivered to me. You'll get to give your final farewells..._

 

 _...again”_ he silently added.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

When Asriel came to, it wasn't where he'd expected. In fact, he hadn't thought he'd wake up at all; he felt the bullet enter and exit him, he saw the flustered human grin in triumph, and he felt the darkness of oblivion claim him. All around him was darkness yet he felt whole, present. He patted himself over, the fur on his face and fabric of his robes was all there, as was the gaping bullet wound right above his heart. Strangely enough, he felt no pain from the dust-leaking wound.

 

“ _Howdy!”_ A sickeningly familiar voice called out.

Asriel gritted his teeth in frustration, he really didn't need this now.

He turned around, finding, just as suspected, the evil old flower.

 

“ _Flowey... I thought I got rid of you_ ” He scowled.

 

“ _Well,_ _c_ _an't keep a good weed down"_

 

Asriel didn't answer, instead just glared at the flower in anger.

 

The flower sighed.

 

“ _Look, Azzy, buddy. How about we call a ceasefire, eh? I won't try to take control of your body again, I promise... Unless you want me to...?_

 

Asriel growled, promping the flower to back off a few inches.

 

“ _I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Look, all I'm saying is we're stuck with each other, you don't like me and I can't really do anything to you, other than a slow infection of your SOUL, and frankly, that's gonna take too long"_

 

Asriel raised a questioning eyebrow.

“ _Those... dark thoughts I had. That was you?”_

 

“ _Guilty as charged, but as I said, I'm dropping that for now...instead, why don't we work together._

 

“ _Not in a million years!”_

 

“ _Aww, c'mon! Lemme show you what I mean”_

 

“ _No, I don't-”_

 

The darkness above them suddenly exploded into life. Like a giant TV screen, he saw himself standing on the edge of a cliff. In one hand he held high a banner bearing the Delta Rune, in the other a Chaos saber. Both items, as well as his robes seemed oddly off-color. With horror, he realized why; they were stained with blood, human blood.

The view zoomed out. Behind him stood hundreds of thousands of monsters clad for war, cheering at him. In front of him, below the cliff's edge, was a bloodbath. Dead and dying humans littered the field alongside magically exploded tanks and magic-fire scorched airplanes.

A loud thunderclap sounded and the skies darkened. As one, small differently colored hearts streamed out of the humans. The bloodied Asriel reached out a paw and the hearts jetted over to him. He gestured behind him, and out of the assembled monster, a few figures emerged.

Undyne, clad in her gore-splattered armor alongside similarly bloodied members of the royal guard. She wore her helm.

sans, looking exactly as he always did, yet his trademark skeletal grin did seem a few inches lower than usual. Papyrus's scarf fluttered from his neck, yet his brother was nowhere to be seen.

Alphys, piloting what appeared to be a mecha based on Mettatons design. Her eyes were completely locked on the bloodied Asriel, fingers trembling in apparent fear.

Even Monster Kid stood forth, bearing an onion-shaped helmet and armor. Crude, cyber-magic arms had been grafted to his sides, bristling with blades, guns and assorted killing tools. Frighteningly, he still held child-like wonder in his eyes when he looked as the bloodied Asriel

And... his parents. His mother clad in armor he had never seen before, and his father in the same plate mail he usually wore. They both smiled, but it weren't the usual warm ones, they looked forced. His father grabbed his trident as if he expected combat to erupt at any moment.

Up on the cliffs edge, the bloodied Asriel threw his arms wide, encompassing the floating plethora of SOULS and the battlefield in front of them. His off-shoulder cloak trailed in the wind as he spoke.

 

“ _REJOICE, MY SUBJECTS! WITH THIS FINAL, DEVASTATING VICTORY WE HAVE CLEANSED THE SURFACE OF EVERY MISERABLE HUMAN AND THEIR EVEN MORE PATHETHIC SYMPATHISERS!”_

 

Cheers erupted from the gathered monster army, but even watching and hearing from a mind-vision, Asriel could tell many of them were half-hearted.

 

“ _WE HAVE DEFEATED OUR GREATEST ENEMY, YES, BUT WE CANNOT REST YET. EVEN NOW, DISLOYAL MONSTERS PLOT AND SCHEME AGAINST YOUR RIGHTFUL RULER! TRAITORIOUS ELEMENTS THAT WOULD SEE ME OFF THE THRONE!_

_BUT THOSE ARE MATTERS FOR TOMMOROW! TODAY, WE CELEBRATE! EARTH IS MONSTERKINDS TO RULE! AND MONSTERKIND... IS MINE TO COMMAND!”_

 

Yet again, cheers erupted and yet again they rung false.

The bloodied Asriel gestured to the SOULS. The most powerful ones assembled around him, the others hung still above the battlefield.

He held out a bloodied paw, and clenched it into a fist. Immediately, the static souls shook, distant, ethereal like screams rung out from them as they begun to crack and fracture. Then, with another thunderclap-like roar, they burst, spreading small fragments all over the battlefield.

The bloodied Asriel turned around to face he monster army. The SOULS that he hadn't destroyed hung lazily above him. They swished back and forth, straining, as if trying to escape out of an invisible net.

“ _SOME OF YOU HAVE IMPRESSED ME; YOU WILL BE REWARDED WITH UNIMAGINABLE POWER! MANY OF YOU HAVE DISSAPOINTED ME; YOU WIL BE PUNISHED WITH A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!”_

 

Mumblings broke out amongst the gathered monster soldiers. At the front, a crocodile monster fell to her knees crying, hands on her eyes as she sobbed.

The bloodied Asriel held his Chaos saber high

 

“ _FOR MONSTERKIND!”_

 

Immediately, every monster raised their weapons.

 

“ _FOR GOD-KING ASRIEL! MAY HE REIGN ETERNAL!”_ They all shouted in unison, straining to be heard over the others. The fear was evident on their faces.

 

For the first time, Asriel got a good look at his bloodied alter-ego. He wore the same robes as he currently did, yet it had clearly been reinforced with leather-padding and steel. More noticeable was the glow around him. He literally radiated magical power, even more so than when he had absorbed the 7 human SOULS back in the underground.

But the biggest difference was in his features. His horns had grown. Longer than his fathers, they curled multiple times and had spikes jutting out of them. His eyes were also alight with a hellish-red glow, and the evil grin on his muzzle revealed hundreds of razor sharp fangs.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Flowey observed the amazed goat with cold glee. He had purposefully omitted any killings from the showing of this possible future, having long ago learned that murder was a bit of a deal breaker.

“ _So, whaddya say?”_ He asked.

 

Asriel continued to stare at the scene above him.

 

“ _Just an idea I had. I've always known Frisks SOUL gave you a lot more “oomph” than your regular monster ones, but when I, uhh, rode shotgun in your body, I came to realize just how powerful you are!”_

 

The goat finally tore his eyes off the mind-vision, instead fixating on Flowey.

 

“ _With that power, you could unite all of monsterkind under your rule, forcefully if need be! You could sweep the human armies aside like a broom sweeps dust, and you could grow stronger from their SOULS! Sharing the spoils with others! We could rule the surface! We could-”_

 

“ _No”_

 

“ _I knew you'd agree! Oh this'll be so fu- wait, what!?”_

 

“ _No”_ Asriel coldly repeated.

 

Flowey stared dumbfounded for a moment.

 

“ _Uhh, b-but, Asriel... don't you want a better life for all monsters? To give them a bright future as rulers of the surface? Just think of-”_

 

“ _Come on Flowey, I'm not stupid, I know that's not why you're showing me this”_

 

“ _Hehe, well no, but consider it as a mutually beneficial arrangement; you get to make a better life for everyone and I get a front-row seat to the whole spectacle!”_ Flowey said gleefully, rubbing his vines together in excitement.

 

“ _And what about the humans then?”_ Asriel asked.

 

“ _What about 'em? You don't owe them anything. They've done nothing more than hurt and look down upon you ever since you all came to the surface, so why not-”_

 

“ _Destroy them all, is that it?”_

 

“ _Yes! You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! And honestly, it wouldn't be any different than what they once did to you! It would be justice, so why not have a little fun while doing it?”_

 

Asriel merely shook his head in response

 

“ _Oh c'mon! I know you don't like violence and all that, but can't you see the this would be for the betterment of all monsters!”_

 

“ _And you think they'd like that?”_

 

“ _Uhh... yes...?”_

 

“ _Then you don't know anything about us. You haven't learned”_

 

Asriel looked away, into the deep darkness surrounding them.

 

“ _Monsters require love, hope and compassion to live; how do you think we would fare if our happiness was built upon the bones of 7 billion dead humans?”_

 

He looked back at the flower.

 

“ _Our SOULS wouldn’t be able to handle that... but I guess you can't understand that, I didn't when I was...”_ He glanced away, eyes reflecting the sadness of past memories.

 

Almost a whole minute of silence passed before Flowey broke it.

 

“ _Even after everything? Even after sealing your people underground, even after denying you equal rights on the surface and even after getting shot by those 2 schmucks you tried to save, you still think humans deserve mercy and compassion?”_

 

Asriel nodded.

 

“ _Yeah... Humans might be a little more... weird than us monsters, but I don't think anyone consciously chooses to be evil”_

 

Flowey chuckled

 

“ _Not even me?”_

 

“ _Nope... not even you”_

 

Flowey looked taken aback by the answer, clearly not the response he had expected. Once again, silence descended.

 

This time it was broken by a sigh from Asriel.

 

“ _None of that matter now, though. I'm... We're dead, aren't we?”_

 

Asriel sat down, defeated.

 

“ _You know, I don't remember much of... my first time. It was like a... dark, cold sleep, but it was kinda peaceful at least”_

 

He looked around the dark void surrounding them, tears welling up in his eyes.

_"I guess this is my punishment then, for believing I could have a second chance. No rest, no ligh, no one to talk to..."_

Asriel felt a pang of guilt. He knew Flowey was with him, but in all honesty, he wasn't very good company.

Despair overwhelmed him. This was truly his worst nightmare made reality. At least he had been soulless the last time, he hadn't had it in him to feel sorrow. But not this time.

“ _We aren't dead, idiot”_ Flowey suddenly said matter-of-factly.

  
  


“ _Wh-what?”_ Asriel said, voice groggy. He wiped his face with one of his ears.

  
  


“ _Look, I know a thing or 2 about being dead, and believe me, this is not it”_

  
  


“ _Then... what...? Where are we?”_

  
  


“ _Inside your head, asleep I'd wager”_ Flowey said, looking bored.

  
  


Asriel dared to feel relief. He knew this could very well be a ploy to get his hopes up and then dash them, but he desperately, truly wanted to not end up all alone in this void.

Suddenly, the darkness all around began to shimmer and take on color. Cracks began to form and light streamed trough them.

  
  


“ _Speak of the devil”_ Flowey quirped _“Looks like the Sleeping Beauty is waking up”_

  
  


Asriel got to his feet, it was all he could do not to jump and shout in joy.

  
  


“ _Do make the best of it. I am in your SOUL now, and I WILL find a way to make it mine! HAHAHA”_

As the flower's mad cackle faded, Asriel suddenly lost hold of himself. His vision went dark.

  
  


Then, suddenly, draped in comfortable blankets, beneath a searingly bright lamp and under the gaze of what looked like an ancient human woman, Asriel woke up.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 


	13. Rescued

Slowly, the pain in Toriels heart slowly lessened until it was nothing more than a dull ache. Relief flooded trough her body, as she and Asgore both sighed in relief. Even the human seemed pleased.

 

“ _It would appear to me that the prince has survived. Guess I'll have to look for better “employees” in the future”_ he said, sounding pleased.

 

Both monster monarchs shot him an angry look.

As if reading their minds, the human began _“Oh yes, I did arrange for a few incidents to befall our young prince. I was almost worried he would've died ahead of schedule, but it looks like we're back on track”_

 

“ _You fiend!”_ Toriel suddenly burst out _“Why even bother luring Asriel here if you are_ _trying to kill him before he arrives!?”_

 

The human almost seemed flustered by the anger in her words.

 

“ _We-well”_ he began, recomposing himself _“Think of it as a test, if you will”_

 

“ _A TEST!?”_

 

“ _Quite so. I need the power of a SOUL only one such as his posses, but... As you know, a SOUL is the culmination of one's entire being. If I am to use his SOUL, I need to know what qualities, strengths and weaknesses he has. Can he fight when he needs to? Can he be merciful when it is an option? Important details.”_

 

“ _And I suppose you will be the final test then?”_ Asgore glowered.

 

“ _Hoho! Not exactly. If our guest makes it here, he will have gone trough every test, and I will be certain whether or not I can use his SOUL. No, my role is more that of..._

 

…  His  _Judge, Jury and Executioner”_

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Asriel slowly tried to blink the tiredness out of his eyes. As he did, the room he was in slowly came more and more into view. It was an old, dusty looking locale. The walls were painted an ugly brown and in several places the paint flaked of in tatters. On them hung thick tapestries made of expensive looking fabrics depicting what looked like monsters in various scenes. Here was one showing a horned monster kneeling and being given a crown by another,  there was one with the same horned monster shaking hands with a crowned human. Yet another showed what looked like armored temmies fighting a dragon.

They were all rich with colors, and flush with impressive details.

Over in the corner, working with a sewing machine, sat the likely creator of the tapestries. An old woman, clad in brown, monk-like looking robes. The apparatus she was working with looked almost as ancient as herself.

With a hint of concern, Asriel noticed she were working on his robes.

Following that thought, he moved a paw to his chest, just now realizing he was wearing nothing but his underwear. The bullet wound was gone, and in its stead he found a patch of bare skin where the fur had been.

Everything told him that he was safe, that the human working the corner was friendly, and yet, a strange malice hung in the air. Something evil had happened here once.

“ _I would hope not every member of the royal family sleeps in like that”_ the old woman suddenly croaked.

 

Asriel froze beneath the covers. Were she talking to him? Of course she must be, how many other royal me-

 

“ _I am talking to you, young prince, you cannot fool these old eyes, I know you are awake”_

 

Asriel sheepishly sat up, blushing ever so slightly in embarrassment of being found out.

 

“ _Uhhm, sorry”_ he quietly said.

 

The old woman merely shook her head in response.

Silence descended on the room once again. Asriel looked around, at the woman, at the tapestries, at the door, anything to relieve the awkwardness. For a moment, he pondered laying down and going back to sleep.

Suddenly, the old woman sighed _“Would you like to know how you came to be here?”_ She asked tiredly.

 

“ _Well... yes, if you would”_

 

The old woman sighed again.

 

“ _So that is how you are now, huh?”_

 

“ _Wh- what do you mean?”_

 

The old human got up from her working chair.

 

“ _I know many human royals expected their servants and commoners to cater to their every wish and desire, even those left unsaid. But I had expected more from the likes of you monster royals”_

 

“ _Wha- No! That's not what I meant!”_ Asriel responded, flustered. There was something about her voice that absolutely dripped with almost grandmotherly scorn and disappointment. Despite never having met her, Asriel felt hot shame flood his face at every word. She were mistaking his timidness for arrogance, and yet he couldn't help but feel that he was the one in the wrong.

 

“ _The old monster monarchy wasn't like that. Your grandfather, now there was a true hero of the people”_ She said, gazing up at the ceiling almost dreamingly.

 

The shame was completely replaced with apprehension.

 

“ _My grandfather?”_ He asked.

 

“ _Indeed, him and his wife, the last monster rulers on the surface. I've only heard stories, mind you, but it is said they treated even the lowliest servant and beggar as close family. Every week, they would walk around Los Suenos, greeting their citizen, granting their blessings. Oh, how I wish I could have witnessed it...”_

 

Asriel felt pride well up in his chest. In truth, he had never heard nor asked about any of his grandparents. Most monsters had been loath to recall the happier memories of the surface, it was simply too painful.

 

“ _But you younglings nowadays. You care not one whit about your history and ancestry. A shame, I say, a shame!”_

 

There was that familiar shame again, but he crammed it down, this was too important to let go.

 

“ _Where did you hear about them?”_ Asriel asked with wonder in his voice.

 

The human sighed.

 

“ _As I feared then, the memories and knowledge of such great people have not been carried on, even by their own descendants... But I will tell you. My great-great-grandmother used to work as a maid for your family, back before the war”_

 

Asriels eyes went wide as he sat, tightly clutching a pillow to his chest.

 

“ _The humans burned the palace archives and almost every text and book that made mention of your grandparents... so I suppose I cannot hold you too accountable for your lack of knowledge on the matter. But their legacy has been passed down among my family.”_

 

Asriel was trembling. Here was another person with a direct link to the old monster kingdom, other than his own family. He had so many questions, so much he wanted to know.

But as the excitement faded, one question, more than any came to mind.

 

“ _I, uhh, had a friend with me. Small, yellow lizard-like guy. Is he ok?”_ he asked.

 

The old woman looked surprised, but then slowly more relieved.

 

“ _Hoho, what is this? Does the new royal still concern himself with his subjects?”_

 

“ _He's not a “subject!” he's my friend!”_

 

The human smiled.

 

“ _In that case, you will be glad to hear that he is fine. And because of him, you are as well”_

 

“ _What do you mean?”_

 

The human walked over to his beside. Asriel couldn't help but tense up a bit, and tried to sink deeper beneath the covers as she got closer.

She ran a gnarled but surprisingly soft finger across the naked patch on his chest.

 

“ _This wound would have killed you, had it not been for your friend. He almost drained himself dry of dust to keep you alive”_

 

“ _MK...”_ Asriel quietly whispered, as he moved a hand up to join the womans on his chest where the wound had been.

 

“ _He really cares about you... perhaps you new royals haven't been so lax in your duties to your people as I had feared”_ the old woman said, still smiling.

 

Asriel felt a warmth spread trough his chest. The thought that somebody would willingly sacrifice themselves for his sake made him somehow feel both proud and ashamed all at once. Frisk had once given their SOUL so he could live, now MK had almost sacrificed his body for the same reasons.

 

Why did so many good people have to suffer because of him?

 

“ _You should have seen the poor thing when I pulled you out of that burning building. I do not believe I have ever seen anyone so scared and frightened. Why, he practically “shot” tears rather then cry them”_

 

“ _But he'll be ok?”_

 

“ _Yes, do not fret. He is sleeping right now. The transfusion has weakened him but he will make a full recovery”_

 

“ _Phew, that's a relief”_

 

“ _Oh, lest I forget. I managed to grab hold of the 2 other humans from the apartment. They are in the next room, one of them is awake”_

 

Asriel felt cold fear run down his back. She could only mean Lee and Sam, the 2 humans that had tried to kill him and MK.

Reading the emotions on his face, the old woman began.

 

“ _Worry not, I know they were the ones that tried to kill you, but I do not believe they have the same intent anymore”_

 

She looked away, over at the door.

 

“ _The one who is awake actually came to see you while you were asleep. He did not say anything, but if he had wanted to kill you... well, there was not much I could have done then”_

 

Asriel shivered. The thought that one of those murderous humans had loomed over him in his sleep was terrifying. But why had they not killed him? He had seen the contract on him in their hotel room, with so much money on the line, one would think they would stop at nothing. But they had.

 

“ _Would you like to talk to them?”_

 

“ _Uhh, what?”_ Asriel said as he shook his head. Snapping out of his thoughts.

 

“ _I can imagine the 2 gentlemen in the next room have some vital information concerning your, what did they call it... Crownquest?”_

 

Asriels ears slightly twitched at the word. She had to have been right, of course. The ransom letter had only demanded that he come to the island with no further instructions. The 2 hitmen were his only other lead.

But the thought that this whole endeavor might actually be his crownquest hadn't crossed his mind. Every king or queen to be in his family would have to undergo some grand adventure to determine whether or not they were worthy of the crown. Some were more dangerous than others, but he had always been told that “no true Dreemurr” had ever failed.

 

And he was determined not to be the first.

 

“ _You might be right. I'll go talk to them”_ Asriel said, and swung his legs out of the bed. Immediately he felt nauseous. His feet felt wobbly on the ground and his head was spinning.

 

“ _Easy there young lad, human SOUL or not, one does not so easily recover from near death. Here, drink this”_

 

She handed him a teacup, filled with a brownish liquid. The smell was instantly familiar.

Golden Flower tea.

 

Asriel downed it all in one gulp. It was hot, almost scalding but immediately, he felt his strength returning.

 

 _My great-great-grandmother learned the recipe from your grandfather. It was his favorite, I have been told”_ The old woman said, recognizing the look of familiarity on Asriels face.

 

“ _Dad...”_ Asriel thought. When he... IF he rescued his family, he would have to talk to them about the old monster royalty. There was so much he wanted to know!

But those were questions for another time.

 

With his newfound stability, he stood up. Taking a moment to ensure he wouldn't fall.

Satisfied, he gave the woman a court nod, and walked towards the door.

 

“ _They might not want to kill you anymore, but I think you have yet to reach the point where they are comfortable seeing you like that”_ the old woman suddenly said behind him.

 

Asriel spun around around _“What?”_

 

The women chuckled and blushed. For just a fleeting moments, it was like her features flattened and straightened, she almost looked and sounded like a blushing young girl.

 

“ _Good heavens my boy, you're almost making me fall head over heels for you with that body of yours”_

 

“ _Huh?”_ Asriel looked down, just now realizing he was still clad in just his underwear.

 

“ _AHH!”_

 

The woman howled with laughter, before gesturing to her sewing machine, where she had been patching the bullet hole in his robes.

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Suitably dressed, Asriel slowly opened the door, revealing a darkened room and an audible snoring. He quietly entered, in order to not wake whoever was sleeping and because somewhere in here, a man who had tried to kill him just a few...

How long had he been asleep?

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he saw a figure sitting cross-legged and bare-chested in a corner, staring back at him.

It was the human, the one called Lee.

For just a second, Asriel tensed up completely. His paws clenched into fists, ready to fight.

But nothing happened. The human casually returned to regard another figure in the room; the other human, snoring loudly as he slept on a cot on the floor.

Asriel took few more steeps into the room. As his eyes became more accustomed to the dark, he suddenly saw how injured both humans were.

Lee had his left arm in a sling, a good amount of bandage wrapped around his chest and what looked like a splint on his left leg. Propped against a wall also stood a crutch.

Sam hadn't fared much better. Gauze rand around his head, covering his right eyes, and is arms and legs were covered in burn wounds. Didn't seem to interrupt his sleeping though.

 

Asriels paws flew to his mouth. Both humans had been absolutely mangled, at his hands. He didn't remember being that violent, but-

 

“ _Admiring your handiwork?”_ Lee quietly asked, not even sounding sarcastic.

 

“ _My god... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that much! How can-”_

 

“ _Pfft, you wish. This here?”_ Lee said, gesturing to his injured limbs.

 

“ _Your asshole lizard friend did this. Tackled me trough the fucking wall, down a few meters and then partly in a dumpster”_

 

Asriel felt a bit of sympathy drain away at the humans description of MK  _“Partly?”_

 

“ _Well, yeah. If it had been fully I wouldn't look like a half-unwrapped mummy now, would I?”_

 

His arms fell lax at his sides.

 

“ _You gave my buddy a good beating though. Knocked him out so cold he didn't even feel the fire burning him, bless him”_

 

“ _Golly... will he be alright?”_ Asriel asked, concerned.

 

“ _Why do you care?”_

 

“ _I-I never wanted anyone to get hurt”_

 

Lee raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“ _Who the hell are you?”_ he asked.

 

“ _Uhhm, well, I'm Asriel! Prince of-”_

 

“ _Do you have aspergers or something?”_

 

“ _What!? No!?”_

 

Lee shook his head, looking both distressed and confused.

 

“ _This has got to be the weirdest job I've ever taken. Shoulda' known 500 billion for a single, unsuspecting mark wouldn't be without a catch”_

 

Asriel continued to listen as the human drew a deep sigh.

 

“ _I read the briefing on you. I knew you were dangerous. When we went hand-to-hand back in that fucking inferno, I half expected you to be cold, heartless killer. Everything about your profile said that you would probably be a cruel little bastard...”_

 

He looked back at Asriel, his face still looking absolutely mystified.

 

“ _And then you asked if we couldn't be friends... who the hell ask 2 guys trying to kill him to be friends!?”_

 

“ _Well, I-”_

 

“ _And who the hell does that while successfully fending off 2 experienced hitmen? Believe me, I've been in this game for a long time. I know a trained killer when I see one”_

 

Those last words struck a chord deep within Asriel, and he immediately tensed up. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes closed. The lips on the sides of his muzzle curled back.

 

“ _I'm not a killer...”_ He quietly said.

 

“ _Well, you sure don't act like one, but-”_

 

“ _I'm NOT a killer!”_ Asriel repeated louder. As much to convince himself as Lee.

 

“ _Look, being a good fighter is nothing to be ashamed about. I mean, I do it as a business but you do it as self-defense, what you did just goes to show, sometimes it's kill or be killed”_ Lee said, completely oblivious to the pain he was causing.

 

Asriel let out an audible whimper. Deep inside, he could hear the evil flower cackle manically at his torment of having his worst doubts about himself confirmed.

He fell onto his hands, breathing heavily. This was the first time anyone had ever called a killer since he had returned, other than Flowey. Ever since, he had tried to distance himself as much as possible from his past life. But now it was like the walls he had built up came tumbling down.

From across the room, Lee watched the spectacle unfold with great curiosity. He had obviously struck a nerve somewhere, and usually he'd be gloating at watching someone who had humiliated him so much suffer. But in this instance, he couldn't help but feel bad. It was rare he met a completely good person, and this one certainly had some dark secrets. But maybe, just maybe he didn't deserve this.

 

“ _Hey, buddy. I didn't mean it like that. You might not be a killer per say, I just meant that sometimes a little bit of the right amount of violence can, uhh... do a lot of good?”_ He silently chided himself at the poor compliment, it wasn't often he did anything of the sort.

 

Asriel shook his head. _“No... violence only breeds... violence”_ He said between heaving breaths.

 

“ _If you believe that, why're you so good at it?”_

 

Asriel knew the answer was obvious. As much as to prepare him for the crownquest, his training with Undyne had also meant he could defend himself if need be. As the prince of all monsters, he was too valuable to lose and the Royal Guard couldn't always be around do protect him. Life on the surface, although much happier for everyone, had also proven to be much more dangerous than underground, and he needed to be able to protect himself. His mother and Undyne had also repeatedly stressed the point that he should only ever fight in self-defense or the defense of others, and he had.

But in so doing, he had hurt a lot of people. The man aboard the boat had almost died, the other had been mercilessly tortured when he lost control. Sam had been burnt horribly after he had knocked him out.

He hadn’t started any of the fights... then again neither had Frisk, and they had ended them all without as much as laying a finger on someone. Just more proof that he was unworthy of their SOUL.

 

As his doubts and fears commingled within his mind and SOUL, he felt himself being pulled back, deep within himself. Something or someone was dragging him away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i know there's been a lot of talking and chit-chatting going on so far, but fear not! The next few chapters will contain some more action :)


	14. Advice

Toriel sighed deeply. She had really messed things up. She knew her intentions had been pure, but her means... perhaps not so much. All she wanted was to restore hope in Asriel, but instead she had lured all of her closest friend into an ambush and Asriel into a trap.

She pondered the implications as she stared out of her cage into the darkened room. The vile human had left some time ago in order to “prepare” for Asriels arrival. She knew her son was powerful and strong, not only from the human SOUL within him but also from 4 years of boot camp at Undyne's mercy.

But would he be strong enough to defeat this human when the time came?

She wanted to have hope, in her heart she believed in him, but her mind was filled with doubt.

 

“ _You look beautiful”_ came a deep, but kind voice. Asgore, sitting at the other end of the cage was staring at her.

 

“ _Gorey, this is really not the time...”_

 

“ _I know... but I fear we might not have much more time at all”_

 

“ _Asriel will save us, you'll see”_

 

“ _I know he will try, but...”_

 

Toriel clenched her eyes shut, her shoulders sagging in despair as she heard her own doubts being echoed by her former husband. He knew quite a lot more about combat than her.

 

“ _He WILL save us!”_ she said trough gritted teeth.

 

Asgore simply nodded, not wishing to upset Toriel any more than he already had. He looked over at the now vacant throne at the other end of the room. A long time ago, his father and mother had ruled from there. He winced in discomfort as he remembered the day it had all come tumbling down; the day the humans launched their final attack.

 

The day of his crownquest...

 

He couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the injustice of it all. In this room he had once lost everything. Now, it might happen again.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel was back in the darkness. The deep void within himself in which he was pulled whenever he was emotionally vulnerable enough to be dragged in by either Frisk or Flowey. He wished it was Frisk, but hoped it was Flowey. He could deal with the flower easily enough, but having to face up to his savior, what he had done with their SOUL and the second chance at life they had granted him was terrifying and filled him with shame.

As his vision cleared, the perpetrator came into view. Brown hair, slanted eyes, a warm sympathetic smile...

Frisk...

 

Asriel looked down. He wanted them to scold him, to berate him for still being so weak. Lee had known nothing about his past history and yet he had completely shattered his confidence, without even meaning to. All it had taken were a few choice words, and the Prince of All Monsters had been reduced to a whimpering crybaby.

 

Even Frisk would think of him as a coward. A fool stuck in the past, unable to let go of the memories that haunted him and ruled his life. He wanted them to acknowledge that, to tell him he was right about himself, to remove the doubt and replace it with absolute certainty; that he wasn't really a good person, that he-

 

He felt 2 warm arms wrap around his waist. No, even now they still believed in him. Why? How? How many times had Frisk sent him of with kind words and encouragement only for him to come back crying and sad?

 

“ _Are you alright, Asriel?_ ” They whispered softly.

 

Asriel whimpered. He didn't deserve such caring, but he needed it. Greedily, he returned Frisks hug, pulling them closer, finding that, just like on the boat, he had to kneel down to do so.

 

“ _Did that dumb person hurt you?”_ Frisk quietly asked.

 

Asriel nodded. They were talking to him as a mother would to her baby, but he didn't care, he felt safe in their arms, he felt happy.

 

He felt the hug tighten around him and he responded in kind. If only they were still alive so he could do this as often as he pleased.

 

“ _I'm sorry, Frisk”_ He whimpered.

 

“ _I know, but you have nothing to be sorry for”_

 

A lie, and yet it sounded so earnest. How could anyone think he hadn't squandered the second chance they had given him? That despite promising them he would live a full and happy life, he had still felt lonely and afraid almost every single day since he had been saved?

 

“ _I'm here for you”_

 

“ _Frisk...”_

 

“ _I will always be here for you”_

 

“ _F-Frisk...”_

 

“ _No matter how many times you fall, I will always be there to pick you up”_

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Lee felt a pang of fear. His former target, that damn goat, had collapsed unconscious in a pool of his own tears. He had always known he wasn't the greatest at making compliments, but to think he was this bad...

Furthermore, that old hag that had pulled him out of the dumpster and bound his wounds had seemed rather protective of the monster. If she came in and saw this scene...

Wounded or not, he was pretty sure he could still take her out if it came down to it, but he'd really rather not. Hurting and killing for money was a business he could take pride and pleasure in being good at, but hurting and killing out of self-defence and necessity never really felt good.

He limped over to the prone goat, steadying himself on the wall as he went. As he inched closer, he started hearing delirious mumblings coming from him. One word in particular stood out.

“Frisk”

He had only ever heard of one person with that name. The human that had made it all possible, and then promptly disappeared. Many modern monster history books made mention of this “pacifistic hero” but after the barrier was broken, almost all mention of them ceased.

A sudden realization dawned upon him with icy chill. Asriels brief had mentioned that he had been resurrected from death by a human SOUL, which also had the effect of making him the most powerful monster to exist. Could it be that his benefactor had been none other than Frisk themselves?The pieces were there, but the question remained; Had the prince forcefully taken the SOUL, or had it been given to him?

The answer was so painfully evident he felt stupid for even considering it. The prince was sobbing, whimpering almost, but he was unmistakably smiling in pure joy. Whatever dreams he were having were happy ones, and seemed to include this mysterious Frisk.

 

“ _Looks live somebody really cares about you”_ he quietly said to no one in particular.

 

Over in the corner, Sam grunted and turned fitfully in his own sleep, a reminder of his own duties. They hadn’t met the client that had ordered Asriels death personally, but he had the feeling they were a dangerous sort. The sort that doesn't forgive failure. He realized he could kill Asriel right now. He was asleep, vulnerable. It would be so easy to just reach down and snap his neck...

But no. If he was t die, he deserved better than to be killed in his sleep. He might be a hired killer, but that didn't mean he was without principles.

The job had been a fiasco, one that had wounded his pride deeply, but wounds could heal, as long as they were alive.

 

“ _Don't worry Sam. I'll get us out of this”_

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It felt like they had embraced for hours, yet it could go on for years for all he cared. There we no place safer, no place happier than in their arms.

The tears had gone, replaced now by happy sighs. Slowly, he could feel himself fading away; he was waking up.

It had been an uneventful meeting. No long speeches, just a hug and words of encouragement. Simple, but effective. He felt ready to take on the world!

 

Carefully, he let go, surprised to see that Frisk too, had been crying.

 

“ _Be brave, Asriel”_ They said.

 

Asriel merely smiled happily. They loved how his eyes shone golden whenever he had cried, like an angels'.

 

Frisk took a deep breath; there was still one last thing to say before they separated, but it wasn't good news.

 

“ _Asriel, listen... Flowey has been trying to get into our SOUL. He wants to retake control of your body”_

 

Asriel shivered. He had heard the flower tell him as much, but the thought of that horrible weed using Frisks SOUL and his body for evil still felt disgusting.

 

“ _He won't win”_ He said with determination.

 

Frisk simply nodded _“You have a heart of gold, don't let him take it from you, brother”_

 

Asriel gasped at that final word, yet he also realized how true it was. No matter what happened he and Frisk would always be siblings.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel woke up, feeling cold on his cheek. As he stood up, he realized with disgust he had been sleeping with his head in a pool of drool, some of which now crusted the hair on his muzzle and right ear.

 

“ _Good to see you're alive and well, princes”_ Lee said from the other end of the room where he was helping Sam up. He realized with curiosity, the he wasn't even being sarcastic, he actually hoped the goat was well.

 

“ _Hah... thanks. Sorry for passing out like that, I- wait, are you leaving?”_ Asriel said, noticing the opened window and ladder behind the 2 humans.

 

“ _Yup, gotta scoot before our client comes to collect, and I don't rightly trust the old hag next room”_

 

The client... the one that must have kidnapped his parents and friends! Asriel realized.

 

“ _Your client... who is he? Where can I find him?”_ Asriel asked.

 

“ _Sorry buddy, confidential information, can't tell”_ Lee answered dismissively.

 

“ _B-but... I need to know!”_ Asriel insisted, practically pouting.

 

“ _I'm sure you do, but I'm a professional. I can't go discussing details like that”_

 

“ _He has my parents...”_

 

“ _I really don't give a flying fu... wait, you mean the king and queen of all monsters?”_ Lee asked, looking surprised.

 

Asriel nodded excitedly, happy to see he might have convinced the human.

 

“ _I need to know where they are so I can save them!”_

 

Lee pondered this. The goat sounded like a little kid on a childish adventure, not really fitting his somewhat large stature, but somehow adorable as well. In truth, what his client was doing was none of his business, but this was pretty big...

No, he didn't owe the royal monster family anything. Honestly, their benevolent rule and peaceful political attitude could prove bad for business. He couldn't even really tell him anything useful if he wanted to, seeing as he had never met the client directly.

 

“ _Too bad buddy, you're on you own”_ he said coldly and returned to helping Sam up.

 

Asriel felt despair rise up in his throat. These humans were his only lead I finding his parents and friends. If they didn't tell him, if he didn't save everyone in time his parents and friends might... die...

 

No, better that these humans suffer than that. They didn't care about his friends and family? We'll see what they think once they find out what happens when an empowered boss monster doesn't care about them!

Perhaps he could break Lees remaining leg, immobilize him, then make him watch as he tortures Sam. Perhaps by applying a bit of fire magic to his burn wounds, that should make them talk! Better that these cretins burn in a thousand hells than mom and dad get hurt. Yes, that would-

 

Asriel stepped back and gasped in horror as he realized what he had been thinking. Horrible, evil thoughts! He would never do something like that! He would never stoop to that level, he swore to himself. Flowey must still be working on infecting his shared SOUL.

 

He found Lee in the middle of climbing out the window. Sam was gone, probably already down at street level.

He still needed to know though...

 

“ _Please...”_ Asriel meekly whispered.

 

Something about the voice made Lee stop and turn to look at Asriel. He looked absolutely devastated. Arms hung limp at his sides, face and muzzle cast down and shoulders sagging.

Some “Hero” he was, Lee thought.

But more than that, he was also a child, a child worried about his parents.

He really couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. But perhaps he could at least give him a warning.

 

“ _Lock your doors tonight”_

 

” _What?”_ Asriel said, looking up, sounding hopeful.

 

“ _The client posted about 500 billion on you. Whoever does that doesn't just give up after only 1 try. They'll send more after you”_

 

Asriel looked around dejectedly. He needed more than just that. He needed help, not a threat.

 

“ _Good luck, Asriel Dreemurr”_ Lee said, as he swung his legs out the window and down the ladder.

 

Ariel was now alone in the room, with no leads to go on, other than that more people would be trying to kill him in the future.

He felt scared, cold and alone. He didn't know what to do, what he-

 

“ _Yooo! AZZY!”_ Came a familiar voice from behind.

 

He was suddenly tackled to the ground as something rammed into him from behind. MK. The ever-loyal MK, of course he was never alone.

 

_"I'm so glad you're ok! When that stupid human shot you I thought you were dead meat for sure!”_

 

Asriel turned around to look at MK. He looked pale, an obvious side effect of the dust transfusion, but he was still as eager and overexcited as ever.

 

He pulled MK into a hug.

 

“ _Thank you MK, my friend”_ He whispered.

 

“ _Aww, it was nothing. Anyone would have done the same”_ MK answered, blushing.

 

Asriel didn't care whether that was true or not. MK had saved his life, and he was still his friend. With him at his side and Frisk in his SOUL, he was ready for whatever the night would bring.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The old woman looked out the window, towards the setting sun. Down the street she saw 2 monsters, he prince and his reptilian friend. She had given them the address of the only hotel in town that accepted monsters. There, the prince would face his final test.

She sighed. After what she had overheard and witnessed from the peephole looking into the next room, she hoped the prince would be successful. His death would make the world a much drearier place.

Nevertheless, she still had a duty to perform. She opened a drawer and pulled out a cellphone. After dialing a number and hearing someone pick up, she uttered;

“ _The harvest has passed the trial”_

The other end hung up. The prince had needed information from the 2 human assassins. Information which they didn't have. The humans had been weak, while the prince had been in top-shape, he could easily have resorted to violence to get what he wanted.

But he hadn't. He had remained calm and had still gotten a useful piece of advice that might save his life.

 

From the next trial, she added. But from the one that would need his SOUL? No, he would need much more than mere advice to overcome him. More than likely, he wouldn't.

 


	15. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, longest chapter so far, and we have another fight! Albeit an admittedly short one.

Toriel sat, knees hugged to her chest and shivered. This was all her fault. If she had just found another way than the crownquest, another place to go than Los Suenos, then perhaps they all wouldn't be sitting here, awaiting the end of their entire species. She had been meaning to lie; for a good cause she reminded herself, but it was poor consolation.

 

A dark laugh escaped from her former husband at the other end of the cage. For some reason, the notion that he could find any sort of fun in this situation was infuriating.

 

“ _You find all of this amusing, Dreemurr?”_ she asked angrily.

 

If he was at all intimidated by her anger, he give no indication as such. Asgore just shook his head and continued to stare outwards.

 

“ _Not amusing, just... ridiculous”_

 

“ _Oh?”_

 

He sighed _“I spent most of my youth in these halls. Happiest time of my life... except for-”_

 

He looked back at Toriel, smiling sadly.

 

“ _When I met you... and later, Asriel”_

 

He gestured over to a large fountain embedded into a wall in the other side of the room.

 

“ _I used to fish there when I wanted to be alone. It was enchanted so there'd always be fish in it. There's something soothing about dropping a line out and just waiting for stuff to happen. Like dropping teabag into a cup and waiting”_

 

Toriel raised an eyebrow. Trust him to find pleasure in mind-numbingly dull pastimes.

 

“ _I never really caught anything. Then one day, I figured I could try taping 2 stick to my fishing rod and add snares to those, increase my chances. Golly, I felt like the smartest kid in the world that day”_

 

Toriel smirked. It was true Asgore might not be the most adult person around, but she still had a hard time imagining him as a small child.

 

He gestured to a large patch of bare earth, seemingly in start contrast to the marbled floor all around.

 

“ _That's where I learned how to garden. When the war broke out, I was forbidden from leaving the palace grounds, but I wanted to help, it didn't feel right that so many should fight and die while I remained cooped up safe and sound within the palace. So, I decided to grow healing herbs there, my very first garden”_

 

He lapsed into a tranquil smile, remembering all the hours, days, weeks he had spent growing and tending to herbs and plants that would be used to help save lives. Perhaps not the most fitting vocation for the heir of a whole kingdom, but he didn't care. It brought him more pleasure, satisfaction and contentment than any diplomatic meeting, royal ball or political schooling ever did.

Then he woke up, to the grim reality of his current situation; trapped in cage, hurdling towards an almost inevitably bleak future. If Asriel came, fought and died, and they would be set free, there would be no more gardening, no more fishing, no more quality time spent with friends and family.

 

If that happened, he would end it all himself.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel opened the door, revealing a dusty old room. A large dual bed dominated most of the room. The floor was covered in an ugly moss-green carpet that had several naked patches seemingly burnt off here and there. To the left of the bed was a large, greasy looking window, looking out at the sunset-lit streets of Los Suenos from their 4th floor room. To the right of the bed, standing almost frighteningly close, stood a surprisingly large and sturdy looking wardrobe. Asriel imagined the thing tipping over while they slept, it looked like it could easily crush them both to dust!

A quick look down the hall revealed another boring factor. The rooms didn't have individual bathrooms; instead each floor shared one at the end of each.

 

He took a step inside. The walls were covered in ugly rosy-red and pinkish paint, and much of the ceiling was covered in yellowed nicotine patches.

It was almost as if someone had made a conscious effort to make the room as unappealing and ugly as possible.

He sighed and dropped down on the bed, didn't feel to bad. The receptionist had been surprisingly tolerant, not overtly friendly, but definitely non-hostile, a nice break from the usual. The walk over to the hotel had been laden with rude gesture, discriminating remarks and angry glares from the townsfolk.

Asriel whimpered softly. He desperately wanted to go home, to Ebott Village where the people were friendly, to his own room were he didn't have to fear sleeping environment that screamed “health hazard”

But he had something very important to do, and he was not quitting now.

 

A subtle bump told Asriel that MK had dropped on the bed as well. They were both tired, Asriel from the crushing burden on his shoulders and MK from the dust transfusion.

 

“ _So, uhh, what do we do now?”_ MK asked.

 

“ _We wait_ ” Asriel simply replied. There really wasn't much else to do. Lee had warned him that more would arrive tonight to kill him. He felt scarred, not so much for his own safety, but for what he might do if he couldn't control Flowey within him, and for MK's safety.

 

“ _Well... if it's okay with you, why don't we just head home? This place stinks, honestly!”_ MK said.

 

“ _Yeah, it does... We'll go tomorrow, ok?”_ Asriel replied. He still hadn't told him the true reason for coming here, but even MK, somewhat dense as he was, was beginning to realize that something was going on. He really didn't want to let MK go, but it would be for the best. If nothing happened tonight, he would escort MK back to the boat sailing for Ebott Village and stay behind alone to continue the search in the morning.

For some reason, the thought of going on alone scared him more than the thought that there might be hired killers after him.

 

“ _You know, I thought Monsterland would be, I dunno, more monster-friendly?... but still, I'm glad you're here with me, Asriel. I'm happy I got to experience all of this with you, bro”_ MK said softly.

 

Asriel didn't look over, but he couldn't help but crack a smile

 

“ _You too MK, you too”_

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

It was night, just past 11:30 PM. MK was snoring softly, blissfully asleep.

 

Asriel got up, it was time to prepare.

 

There were only 2 obvious entries into their room; the door and the window. The door was the most blatant one, it was locked but that wouldn't stop a determined killer from simply bashing it down.

 

The window was another concern. They were on the 4th floor, well above street level but that didn't mean someone couldn't get trough there. A grappling hook or the like would be all that was needed.

 

Asriel pulled the blinds of the window away. No tall buildings in sight, no fear of getting shot by someone from an elevated position. Might as well leave the blinds away, Asriel thought. Whoever were coming for them knew they were there, so there was no point in hiding, if anything, leaving the window pane bare meant he might have a greater chance of seeing them coming.

 

With that thought, he returned to the door and knelled down. He willed magic into his fingers as he began to draw a shimmering icon in front of the door. A magical rune. A trap. If the door passed the rune before morning, it would activate, exploding into a howling cacophony that would alarm them, if not the whole city, and hopefully scare any would-be assassins away.

 

He took a step back, admiring his handiwork. Normally, a rune such as this one would be most commonly used in pranks. You would place one on a chair, for example. Once someone sat on it... well, then the fun began, Asriel thought back. He had tried it on Chara once. They had been so mad... for a while, then they had joined in on the laughter.

 

This rune here was on a whole other level though. Frisks SOUL had empowered his magical potential. This one was no mere prank, it was a tool of survival.

 

He looked around the room once more. That large wardrobe was still a concern. Not that someone would be hiding in there, he had checked, but that something might tip it over. He considered moving it, but that would probably wake MK. He could cast a spell that would make it incorporeal but even for him, it would take a long time to cast such a powerful spell.

 

He returned to the bed. Not much more he could do now. He was still clad in his robes, despite the warmth offered by the bedsheets, just in case he would have to fight anyone. He had laid his quarterstaff on the floor to the right of his bedside, all he would have to do was to reach down, and he would be armed.

 

As he scanned the room once more, he regretted not finding a safer place for MK. His side of the bed was closer to the window, while Asriels was closer to the door, the most likely way they would come from, if they came at all.

This hotel was the only one in Los Suenos that allowed monsters and thus, it was probably the safest place on the whole island to sleep in. But it also happened to be the place dangerous people were even now converging upon.

 

It was a dangerous situation, a dangerous island, Asriel thought. Sometimes, in this world, it's-

 

No! Asriel thought, fending the intrusion on his thoughts off. No one would die tonight, he would see to that.

Even though they were protected by his runic trap, he decided against sleep. Magic was not infallible, and the window was still a threat. He would watch over them the night.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1:14 PM

 

Still nothing.

 

MK was turning happily in his sleep, occasionally muttering words like _“so cool” “awesome”_ and the like.

 

Asriel couldn't help but smile at his childlike innocence. He even envied him; what must it be like to not constantly be plagued by the past? What must it be like to not have the ever-present knowledge that one day you would be responsible for the well-being of thousands of monsters? That the worst that could happen to your parents were an occasional spat, not kidnapping?

 

Asriel leaned back into his pillow, deep in thought. He didn't know if his parents were even here, on the island, only that someone wanted him dead, desperately.

 

And the monster royalty disbanded he added, recalling the events on the boat to the island.

 

But he would save them, he swore he would. Every since word had got out that he had broken the barrier, his people had lauded him as a hero. Perhaps it was time to live up to that moniker. He had the strength and the skills to do so.

 

He would find whoever had taken his mom and dad, and if they had much as hurt a single hair on them, he would visit a hell upon them so supreme they would wish the human body had never evolved pain receptors! He would tear them apart with his bare hands! Make them drown in their own blood! Make them suffer, make them hurt, make them-

 

Asriel gasped louder than intended as he snapped out his horrifying trance. His paws were alight with magical flames and the odd glows on the walls told him that his eyes were as well.

He took a few deep breaths, counting the seconds between inhalation and exhalation. Slowly, the fires died out.

 

No, if--- WHEN he found whoever had taken his parents, he would try his best to forgive them. He would demand an explanation, of course, but he still believed no one choose to be evil. Whoever had done it must have had reasons beyond mere hurting.

 

He felt scared. Flowey was gaining more and more traction within his SOUL. The dark thoughts were coming more often, and it took him longer and longer to recover.

 

MK turned once again at his side. Asriel looked over.

 

“ _Huh... hero_ ” he whispered. MK truly believed he was a hero, as did everyone else, and if someone as innocent as him could see something good within Asriel... then perhaps there was? sans had told that a lot of peoples hopes were riding on him, the prince, and sans didn't seem like the sort to lie.

 

Perhaps he did give himself to little credit.

 

He reached out and gently caressed MK's head with his paws, feeling the small knobs of protruding horns and scales.

Whatever happened, he would protect MK. He knew he could do it. He would gladly throw himself in front of a bullet to save him.

…

But if he didn't...

If he couldn't...

 

Then that would be the final nail in Asriel Dreemurrs coffin. A coffin whose lid closed long ago.

 

He had already decided. If something were to happen to MK. If he were to fail in his duties as a prince, a friend and a hero despite being the most powerful monster in existence, he would walk alone into the most desolate piece of land he could find, he would tears Frisk's SOUL from his own, setting them free from their self-imposed prison.

And then he would end it. Without the power of Frisks SOUL, he didn't know what would happen. Would he simply die? Or would Flowey take over once again? It was risk to great to take, better that he died and his dust left to rot than that.

 

He shuddered, almost saddened by his own conviction. Deep inside, he felt a familiar glow blossom up. He put a paw to his chest, the warmth spreading trough his body feeling extremely comfortable.

Looks like someone didn't want to let go of him.

 

But he had already decided. The kindness of others could only convince one so far. His fate relied on his own actions; either he would fail and die, either by his own hands or others, or he would succeed and finally be able to find peace within himself.

 

Whatever happened, nothing would be the same.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2:55 PM

 

Asriel stiffled a yawn.

 

The half-promised threat had yet to materialize.

 

He felt tired. MK seemed extremely comfortable beneath the blankets, it was all he could to not just throw them over himself and descend into sleep.

 

He had tried doing a few push-ups and the like to keep awake, but the floorboards creaked loudly under his weight. He had rummaged trough the food he had taken before he had left home. The cinnamon bunny had give him a short boost of energy, but left him with a crash that made him feel even more tired than before.

 

He conjured up a fireball in his hand and playfully tossed it between them, hoping the task would keep him awake, yet the stark contrast between the fireballs light and the darkness of the room did nothing but strain his eyes even more.

 

He sighed deeply. He shouldn't have done that. His deflation somehow drained him of the last bit of will to stay awake.

Screw it, the rune would warn them if someone came trough the door and anyone coming trough the window would have to break it first, a noise he would be able to hear.

 

It was warm and comfortable beneath the white sheets. Even though he still wore his training robes, he felt good. He would probably wake up drenched in sweat in the morning, but that was a concern for later. For now, he just wanted to close his eyes, have a dreamless sleep and then tomorrow he would-

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!_

 

Asriel practically blasted off as the noise of the rune trap startled him so much that he briefly lost control of his own magic. He landed softly on the now singed sheets and quickly reached down for his quarterstaff, finding it just where he left it.

 

He sprang to his feet. The room was still dark, but he could see a shadow outlined against the light of the hallway beyond the door.

He pointed his staff at the shadow.

 

“ _Identify yourself!”_ He demanded.

 

“ _A-a-as-asri-”_ came a stuttering, horrified voice. A voice he knew.

 

Oh no!

 

Asriel leapt at the shadow, it collapsed just as he did. Collapsed into a shaking, wide-eyed, almost shell-shocked looking Monster Kid. Asriel just barely managed to catch him in his arms.

 

“ _I-i just wa-wa- want-ted a-a glass of w-w-water...”_

 

Asriel felt terrible. A cold breeze washed across him. He had only accounted for if someone would seek to get into the room, not out. And now, MK had paid the price for his idiocy. It wouldn't be permanent, he was just startled out of his wits, but Asriel still felt rotten. He had promised to protect him and now-

 

Wait a second...

 

A breeze?

 

Asriel looked up.

 

The window was open.

 

Had MK opened it? Before he had gone for the door?

 

He gently started putting MK down.

 

There! In the corner, at Mks side of the bed. A figure, clad in clothes just a few nuances darker than the one filling the room.

 

Whoever it was must had realized Asriel had spotted them. Suddenly, they reached behind and threw something. Asriel only barely caught the glint of something metallic fly trough the room towards him.

 

Instinctively, he dropped to the floor, shielding MKs body with his own. He heard the *thunk* of something sharp imbedding itself in the wall behind him.

Quickly, he got to his feet and as lightly as he could, threw the still catatonic MK out of the room, into the hallway, he winced as he heard MKs head impact on the wooden floor harder than expected.

He threw his arms to the sides, sending out 2 powerful fireballs that illuminated the room. Finally, the assailant was made clear.

They wore a set of black tightly-fitted cloth robes, the only skin shown was at the head, a slit revealing a set cold, icy-blue eyes. Asriel remembered having seen something similar, during a sleepover (In reality, it was “Ambush Training 101”) at Alphys and Undyne's house, where they had seen a few of the newer animes.

 

A ninja!

 

The ninja unsheathed a short katana from a scabbard on their back. Holding it stiffly in front of them, the tip pointed at Asriels heart.

 

Asriels spread his feet, and gripped his quarterstaff tighter. Undyne had taught him how to defend himself against several human martial arts, but ninjas? Armed with swords?

 

That was a new one.

 

The ninja launched off, using the bed as a kind of trampoline. It came down fast, sword poised to cleave Asriel in 2 from head to toe.

 

Asriel reached his quarterstaff up to block. It was a surprisingly easy to read and easy to counter attack. The katana would clash upon his quarterstaff where the ninja would undoubtedly expect to meet a hard block. But instead, Asriel would let himself give way, unbalancing the ninja as their sword didn't find the support they expected. He would take a step back, just to ensure he was out of reach.

 

The thought was carried into action. The ninja's blade cut down hard on his staff. He allowed the force and momentum of the strike to carry it down. It worked! The Ninjas sword traced towards the ground, there he would be able to kick it away, or perhaps-

 

The ninjas sword didn't follow all the way trough.

 

It stopped, disengaging from his quarterstaff right as it aimed a few mere centimeters from his heart.

 

Without thinking, Asriel threw his right shoulder back and around, hoping to spin away from the incoming stab. He simultaneously tried to bat the katana away with his other hand, hoping to hit the flat, non-lethal side of the sword.

 

It only partially worked. The ninja lifted the sword slightly as it stabbed. Asriel felt his hand being painfully cut open. The stab itself was carried trough, cutting a deep gash across his chest as well, he didn't manage to dodge away completely.

 

He jumped back, clearing a space between the 2 combatants. He grimaced as felt his 2 dust-leaking cuts throb with pain. An opening attack and already his opponent had drawn dust, Undyne would have had his head if she ever heard about this. He was wounded, badly.

But he wasn't dead. Whoever this ninja was, they didn't attack with hate. Perhaps another paid, professional killer?

 

The killer in question slowly inched closer, katana held at the ready. Asriel looked around, he still had the strength to fight, but another mistake like that and he would be dead. He could just unleash a barrage of magical hellfire... but no, that might kill them.

 

He just needed to goad them into making a mistake, a move he could predict. Yet, the only part of their body he could read was their eyes.

It would have to be enough. Perhaps it was time to play a bit with fire.

 

He reached a paw out to the side and materialized a fireball. He gestured as if he meant to throw it. Asriel smiled weakly as he detected the look of alarm in the ninjas eyes. Here was a threat they couldn't just ignore, they would have to move fast.

 

And they did.

 

The ninja dashed forward, cutting towards his chest in a strike aiming to bisect him.

He ducked low, feeling the blade barely graze the top of one of his horns. As it did, he reached up with his arm, wrapped it around the ninjas chest, turned on his hips to gain momentum, and then forcefully threw it over his shoulder, onto the huge wardrobe where it impacted hard.

 

Harder than he had intended. He growled as he realized Flowey had once again made him use more force than intended.

 

Incredibly, the ninja managed to stagger to it's feet, groggy and dizzy.

 

Asriel gripped his quarterstaff tightly, the fight wasn't over, but he had turned the tables. He would have to disarm them first and foremost, then somehow get them to talk. Perhaps if he offered to be their friend? Pardon from the king of monsters? Perhaps-

 

The wardrobe was tipping over! Asriel suddenly realized with fear. The ninja was completely oblivious to the wooden doom threatening to squish them into paste.

 

Asriel dropped his staff and leapt at the wardrobe. It had to be heavy, but perhaps he could hold it just long enough for the human to realize the danger and get out of the way.

 

Just as he got closer to the ninja, it looked up, fear in it's eyes as the boss monster came rushing at it. It quickly sidestepped and slashed out with an evasive strike.

 

Asriel closed his eyes. He had acted too brashly. Of course the ninja would react this way, of course they would think-

 

He could practically feel the steel of the katana nick against his ribs. Not deeply, but still a hit.

 

Asriel gasped and stumbled in pain, but quickly recovered. Just in time to catch the almost 400kg heavy wardrobe.

 

He dropped to a knee as the immense weight pressed him down. He grimaced in pain as the effort of holding it up made his already considerable wounds throb even harder. Around his feet, a small ring of dust was already gathering.

 

He looked over his shoulder, finding only more death. The ninja still stood close, sword raised to cleave his head in 2.

For the briefest of moments, Asriel saw his second death reflected in the mirror sheen of the katana.

 

But his death never came.

 

The ninja, perhaps just now realizing Asriel had saved it, looked at the wardrobe curiously, then back on the floor, finding Asriels quarterstaff. The only weapon he had, his only means of attack and defense, discarded in order to save them.

 

The ninja backed away, then bowed deeply.

 

“ _You are a true warrior-prince. Your SOUL is worthy. You are ready to see the old king. Seek out the former palace of your ancestors, you will find your destiny there”_

 

It spoke in a human accent Asriel couldn't recognize. He couldn't even tell if it was male or female. With that, the ninja lightly ran back to the window, picking up the 2 shuriken still sitting in the wall, before practically swan-diving out of the window.

 

Asriel would have used more time to ponder it all, if he wasn't on the verge of being crushed. Returning his focus to the task at hand, he willed magic into his muscles; a dangerous, unhealthy practice, but a necessary one. With a final grunt of effort, he managed to lift the wardrobe back into place.

 

“ _Woah dude”_ came MKs voice from the door.

 

“ _I just had the scariest nightmare ever!”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end. Soon Asriel and our mysterious (not really :P) kidnappper will meet!


	16. Alone

Toriel and Asgore regarded the unfolding scene with concern. From what they gathered it was morning, and the vile human had returned with several more in tow They had begun wheeling tables and strange technological equipment into the room. Asgore especially felt a cold chill run down his back. Much of the equipment resembled the same in Alphys's old lab, more specifically the type concerning research into the SOUL.

The vile human had told them of his plan, it was only natural that such equipment as this would be needed, yet seeing the instruments of their entire species demise in front of them brought great fear to the monster monarchs.

 

The human observed them with a mirthful glare, relishing the tension evident on their faces.

 

“ _You'll be glad to hear your son has passed the final test. Very likely, he's already on his way to us as we speak. Soon, all of this will be over”_

 

The monster monarchs remained silent within their cage.

 

“ _If it's any consolation, know that his sacrifice will bring about an era of such greatness and magnificence that its like will never be seen again. He might not be the future of all monsters, but he is the future of humans. Take pride in that, at least”_

 

The monster monarchs continued their one-sided conversation with the human. There was nothing to say, nothing to do. The human was dead-set on his mad plan of human ascendance, and nothing they could say would deter him, they realized that.

 

From a doorway in the side of the room, a table was rolled in with a loud *clonk*, as the man pushing it accidentally hit a wall.

The vile human spun around, the mocking expression on his face completely replaced with fury.

 

“ _INSOLENT FOOL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'RE SO CARELESSLY TOSSING AROUND THERE!?”_ He roared as he stomped towards the terrified man.

 

The Dreemurrs watched the spectacle with interest. The table-pusher was on his knees, begging their raging kidnapper for his life. Despite herself, Toriel couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. She knew what the vile human was capable of, if the table-pusher was to suffer punishment, it would be a slow, painful and cruel one.

Her eyes slowly shifted to the table itself. It was a simple, stainless steel surgical table. A large piece of white cloth covered a strangely-shaped bulging object on top of it.

Toriels breath caught in her throat as she realized what it was, and what it meant to the vile human. It was a harbinger, that which would bring about a twisted but golden age for mankind, and a cold ignominious twilight for monsterkind.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The morning chill of the streets felt comfortable, a pleasant alternative to the oppressive heat of mid-day.

And a start contrast to the uncomfortable and awkward silence between Asriel and Monster Kid.

After the ruckus of last night, Asriel had finally come clean. He had managed to hide his true reason for coming to the island so far, despite the many bumps along the road. MK had believed the man aboard the boat had been a simple monster-hater, likewise with the 2 other humans in the burning apartment.

But when he had re-entered their hotel room last night, after what was probably been the greatest shock of his life, finding Asriel covered in painful cuts, bruises and their room completely tossed, he had finally gotten the whole truth.

 

He hadn't said much since.

 

Asriel bore the reality of that with shame. He shuddered as he imagined how his mother would react when she found out about this, how disappointed she would be. He knew he had been a cretin, a lying fiend that had dragged a happy, unknowing friend into certain danger, just because he had been a coward, too scared to be alone.

As they rounded the corner of a street leading down to the docks, Asriel risked a glance at MK. He didn't look angry or even disappointed, instead he looked as if deep in thought. A rare expression, Asriel realized.

Who knows, perhaps MK was reconsidering his tendency to latch onto others for support? Perhaps he was using Asriels own poor example of being an idol as a reason to stand on his own, Asriel considered, trying to find at least something positive about the whole situation.

 

The cruise ship-like ferry appeared in front of them. When Asriel had offered to take MK down to the ferry and home after explaining why he had come to the island, MK had simply nodded his agreement.

And now here they were. The ship was in the midst of a disembark; smiling, happy monster families intended for closed-off luxury resorts and hotels strode down the gangplank.

 

Asriel wordlessly walked up to the ticket booth, buying a single passage off the island. He felt heavy in his chest, he had lost the one friendly face he knew on the island, but even worse, he had lost a friend. A loyal, innocent friend that had looked up to him as a hero.

Some “hero he was...

 

He re-joined MK, sitting on a bench overlooking the morning dock-life. Asriel made a conscious effort to sit as far away from MK as possible, not wishing to cause any more harm or insult with his mere presence.

 

“ _I just wish you would've told me sooner”_ MK suddenly sighed.

 

Asriel shuddered, feeling the hot ball of shame in his chest grow in intensity and size.

 

“ _I know... I just- I didn't want to be alone any more...”_ He replied.

 

MK turned his head to look at Asriel.

 

“ _You've been alone a lot, haven't you?”_ He asked, not sounding angry or mocking in the slightest.

 

Asriels breath caught in his throat at the question. MK might now have known it, but he had hit the nail on the head. Asriel had been alone and he feared it, he feared going trough the same unfeeling loneliness he once had, he was terrified of the notion of not having someone he could fall back on, someone that could catch him when he inevitably fell.

 

MK looked away when he didn't receive an answer.

 

“ _I just wish you would've told me sooner... so I could have done more. I would still have gone with you”_

 

Asriel turned his head to look at MK, surprise slowly filling the hurtful void in his chest.

 

“ _I've been alone too, y'know. I've never really had a friend that didn't try to use me one way or another. People have called me a suck-up, a spineless worm, a bootlicker because I've always been so... I dunno, desperate to make a friend. All my life I've been terrified of the thought that I might end up alone and lonely”_

 

Asriel looked on, yearning to reach out to comfort MK, but daring not to.

 

“ _MK... I didn't know that-”_

 

“ _Look, I might not be the, uhh, “sharpest horn on the head” but I know loneliness when I see it, Azzy... and it looks to me like you've had your fair share”_

 

Asriels lips quivered and he felt tears coming. He reached out and pulled MK into a hug, he didn't resist.

It had been a long time since anyone had been so understanding of the things he had been trough, the pain of being alone, the pain of being unable to reach out and connect with others. Sure, his mother and Frisk would always be there for him, but their love was unconditional, he did not have to earn their understanding. It was different with this.

 

“ _You get yours and your friends butts back to Ebott Village safe, y'hear?”_ MK whispered at his shoulder.

 

Asriels response was a simple but heartfelt nod. It was a promise. He would either return with everyone alive or he wouldn't return at all.

 

“ _I promise..._ ” Asriel whispered.

 

“ _You sure you don't want me to stay? I mean, I cou-”_

 

“ _No, it's alright. It... Its too dangerous”_

 

“ _Ok, just... don't die, my friend”_

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel remained on the docks for a good hour, watching the ship headed for Ebott slowly disappear on the horizon. Some of the dock workers, noticing the monster was now alone, risked a rude remark or gesture at him. But Asriel didn't care.

 

He reached behind his cloak and retrieved a map and brochure he had taken from a stand back at the hotel, wincing slightly as his bandaged hand collided with the fabric. Surprisingly, the hotel bathroom had a well-kept med kit he had used after the fight. A good dose of healing magic had sealed and cleaned most of the wounds, but it would still be about a day before it was completely gone. For now, he had to deal with having his chest, sides and hand wrapped in gauze.

The brochure advertised a guided tourist trip to “The fallen palace of the heinous monsters”, as well as a route leading to and from the place. Apparently, not all of the old palace had been torn down and recycled to build the human city here, a rather large portion of the main hall still remained. Asriel thought back to the first time he had been on the island with his parents; a human guide, appointed by the local government had sworn that not a single rock of the palace remained, and that they should not waste any effort searching for it, foolishly, they had believed him.

Asriels paw clenched around the brochure in anger, his claws tearing trough the paper. Those greedy little bastards had lied to him and his family in order to keep them away from their legacy, they had most likely feared that they would lay claim to it and take away the income from what they proably considered a mere tourist attraction.

 

That's how it always was with these greedy, cruel and evil humans! All they did was lie, cheat, kill and steal, if not monsters then each other. They didn't deserve ownership of the surface, they-

 

Asriel shook his head vigorously, nipping the invasive anger in the bud.

No. Even if some, even if a lot of humans might do bad, no one intentionally choose to be evil. All you could do, when faced when faced with such concentrated hatred, prejudice and ignorance, was to be the difference you wanted to set in others.

“ _Be good”_ his mother often told him.

 

His mother...

 

He still had a task to.

 

Ariel rose from the bench, narrowly avoiding the incoming spittle from a passing dockworker. The old palace was on the other side of the island, almost impossible to avoid, the brochure claimed. The guided tourist tour had been closed due to the area having been loaned to a "Private Investor", but even if it was still open, he doubted they accepted monsters.

Which meant that he would have to pass trough a good 115 km of humid jungle, on foot.

The thought didn't daunt him, he had been trough worse going trough boot camp Undyne. Even more uplifting, for the first time since arriving on the island, he now had a goal, he knew where to go. The end was in sight.

 

Briskly, he started jogging towards the town's edge, where civilization gave way to the still untamed jungle.

 

“ _Hold on everybody, I'm coming”_

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

sans cast a look around the room from his vantage point in what appeared to be a form of balcony. So this was the throne room of the old monster kingdom. The room was large and round with a huge domed ceiling, but almost entirely devoid of any of the old furniture or effects it might have once had, save 2 large thrones standing next to each other in one end of the room, and an old, cracked fountain embedded into a wall.

The whole place was in a sad state of disrepair. Cracks ran along the walls, dust hang heavy in the air, and several tiles in the marble floor were missing.

But despite that, the room was still very much lived in.

 

sans leaned forward, getting a better look at the humans milling around down there. A large array of SOUL-focused scientific equipment had been set up in one corner, the humans carefully making sure none if it came to harm.

 

Close to the thrones, however, were the sole reason he was even here. 2 cages, one holding the 2 monster monarchs, and another, stacked far in a corner, containing a raging Undyne, furiously rattling the bars of the cage, a despondent Alphys sitting with her face buried in her lap, and Papyrus vigorously attempting to cheer her up.

 

sans tensed up a little. They were right there; his friends. He could easily reach out and carry the cages away with his telekinesis. He could get them to safety, he cold get them out of there.

But he couldn't do that without being detected.

And if he was detected...

 

sans shifted his focus to that one human, the one now standing, arms crossed, overseeing the unpacking of the pseudo-laboratory.

Immediately, he felt fear creep up his spine. He figured himself a good judge of character, but he still didn't understand why this one human was so... terrifying. sans was no slouch in a fight, even a human would be no problem for his telekinesis, he could simply toss them around.

But for some reason, sans knew that if this one human were to discover him, he'd be dead where he stood.

 

“ _whelp, glad i don't have fight him then”_ He leaned back in the folding chair he had brought along for the occasion. If he had heard correctly, Asriel was one on his way. He would rescue the trapped monsters, but to do that he would first have to go trough that strange human down there. It would be a fight, it would be as-real as it gets. sans chuckled inwardly, making a mental note to remember that for later.

He reached behind the chair, yup, the popcorn and extra-spicy chili ketchup was still there, ready for the big show.

 

Still, it might be a few hours before the young prince showed up. Just enough time for a little nap.

 

sans kicked his feet up onto the railing and folded his hands behind his head. Sure enough, the fate of humans and monsters would be decided in this very room in a few hours, but that didn't mean that one should just forget about the finer points of life, like a good rest! Besides, setting the folding chair up had left him bone-tired. He would have to be in top shape for the final showdown.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! The next chaper will probably be pretty short, as it will be a set-up for the final one; the fight between Asriel and the human. Ill try and get it out as fast as i can.
> 
> Until next time :)


	17. The Ancient Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, i said this chapter might be comparatively short, and it ends up being the longest so far :P
> 
> Not a lot of action, just really a big plot-dump and a lot of talking, but it does set up for the final chapter :)

Toriel felt a slight flutter in her heart, one she hadn't felt in quite a while. She had only realized it had been there at all once it had left, but now, suddenly, it was back. It meant that he was close.

She held a paw to her chest.

 

“ _Asriel...”_ she whispered.

 

At her side Asgore was going trough the same motion. The magical bond that existed between monster families told them that Asriel was close. That soon they would get to see their beloved son again.

Perhaps for the last time, Toriel realized with a sinking feeling.

 

In the middle of the throne room, the vile human stood with arms spread wide, as his servants worked to clad him in an almost ridiculously ornamented suit of armor. Gauntlets with fingertips shaped like eagle claws were put on his hand. Golden pauldrons resembling snarling lion heads were fitted on his shoulders, and a large plate mail chiseled to look like dragon scales was clasped around his torso.

 

Once it was done, the vile human looked like a figure straight out of a fantasy movie; a knight clad in armor too large and iconographic to be of any real use to a human in a fight.

But this wasn't a regular human, Toriel thought; he was something more... or less, she added with sneer.

The human turned and walked to the throne, the sound of steel boots on marble echoing around the room

 

Whatever he was, this was the mountain Asriel would have to climb if this nightmare was to end, if he ever was to complete his crownquest.

Toriel sighed. The crownquest really had turned out a lot differently than what she had imagined, but if Asriel did succeed, there could be no doubt about his worthiness to the crown.

 

She smiled slightly at that. No True Dreemurr had ever failed their crownquest, and Asriel, her boy, was nothing if not a True Dreemurr.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Asriel vaulted over a fallen tree as the air burned in his lungs. He gave a grunt of frustration as he had to duck and roll under a low-hanging branch.

He had been running for almost 10 hours straight now, and he was slowly feeling the tiredness work their way into his limbs. Usually, he would have been able to do 115 km in just 6, but the jungle was like an obstacle course that slowed and challenged him at every turn. The sweltering sun that bore down on him didn't help either, yet from the bright red light that shone trough the canopy of trees, he could tell that the sun was setting

 

Finally, trough the thick foliage, he spotted the color of faded purple. He brushed the leaves aside and came to a halt, almost shocked at it all.

Like a leviathan emerging for a fog bank, his goal emerged.

It was massive! The old, crumbling pillars and piles of stone around told him that other buildings had once stood in this area. Of those, only 1 remained; the old palace.

And what a palace it was! The purple color had faded in many places, and the stonework no longer bore an aura of magic, but there was no denying the majesty of it all. And yet, there was a lack of any kind of iconography or heraldry. Despite it's grand size, the old monster palace seemed almost... humble.

 

He sat down and retrieved the food he had taken from home before he left from his cloak. The enchantments on it ensured that any food stored wouldn't spoil. He happily ate a slice of pie and a few fruits, the inherent magic in them quickly dissolving the food, and spreading energy trough his tired limbs. As he ate, he looked around the ruins and remnants of the palace, imagining how it must have looked it it's prime. The benevolent rule that had stemmed from there for as long as the Dreemurrs had been the royal family, and the tragedy that had befallen it. Hopefully, it would be the last.

 

Before he knew it, he felt like he hadn't just run 115 km trough dense jungle, under a tyrannical sun.

He got to his feet. Time for the final stretch of his crownquest.

 

A wide doorway lead him inside. Suddenly, he felt a flutter in his heart. He knew what it meant.

“ _Mom... dad...”_ they were close.

He continued carefully. If they were close, then so were whoever had taken them.

As he trodded down the hallway, a strange sense of familiarity overcame him; almost as if he had been there before, or something like it.

 

His suspicions were proven devastatingly true as he exited out of the hallway.

It was a small garden, with an old overgrown tree with red leaves in the middle, At the other end stood a small house.

Home.

It was Home, and New Home as well.

The house was somewhat bigger than the one he had grown up in, in The Underground, but it was unmistakeably the same. The same quaint little family home one hardly would expect the king and queen of a large, prosperous kingdom to reside in.

 

Asriel looked back at the surrounding palace walls with a smile. Just like in The Underground, the house was built in the middle of a castle. Stout, strong walls protecting the homely, innocent heart within.

Asriel sighed happily. It didn't mean much, but the familiarity of the place brought him great comfort.

With a smile he entered the house.

 

The interior itself also proved to be exactly like Home Underground.

He stood in the entrance and looked around. The hallway to the right leading the bedrooms, and the doorway to the left leading to the living room and kitchen, had both caved in, leaving only the stairs in front of him remaining. The stairs that would lead him to the Throne Room.

Asriel hesitated for a moment before going down the stairs and the hallway at the end.

 

He could almost imagine the sounds and sights this place had once witnessed on a daily basis. Monster citizens coming to seek guidance and encouragement from his grandmother, the old queen. Human emissaries and diplomats seeking to conduct diplomacy and business with his grandfather, the old king, and all of them enjoying the full hospitality of the Dreemurrs and the old kingdom.

 

Asriel couldn't help but stop in complete wonder as he imagined it all. How he wished he had been there to see it. Perhaps, one day, this place would witness those same sights and sounds once again.

But first, there was something he had to do.

 

His breath caught in his throat as he finally came to the end of the hallway. A gray brick wall with a doorway stood before him. The Throne Room.

 

He could practically feel his parents SOULS call out to him from within, and his own call out for them.

This was it. The end was in sight.

 

He entered the Throne Room, not noticing the throne from which his grandparents had once ruled, not noticing the human upon one of them, not noticing the lab equipment stored away at the other end. He only noticed one thing; the cages containing his parents and friends.

 

“ _MOM! DAD!”_ He called out as he ran like a flash to them.

Toriel and Asgore called out for him as well. They reached out trough the cage bars to pull their soon into an embrace. The cage made it an awkward one, but nonetheless heartfelt and pure.

 

“ _Asriel, my boy, I knew you'd come for us! We've missed you so much!”_ His mother said, almost whimpering.

 

“ _My son, I'm so proud of you”_ Asgore said, trying to sound stoic and unaffected, but failing horribly.

 

“ _Hah... hah..._ ”Asriel laughed blissfully. It had been a long, dire journey, but this made it all worth it.

 

He pulled gently away from the hug and grasped at the cage bars.

 

“ _Don't worry, I'll get you all out of here! I just need to-”_

 

“ _I'm afraid I can't let you do that just yet, Dreemurr”_ A deep but amused voice suddenly called out.

 

Asriel spun around, with wolf-like snarl. Within the blink of an eye, he retrieved his quarterstaff from behind his cloak and willed magic into it. The staff exploded into action, fire cascaded and electricity arced up and down, resembling a lightning bolt more than a wooden staff. Whoever would come between him and his parents in moment like this would feel the full wrath of the most powerful monster in existence!

 

He looked to where the voice had come from, his anger fading somewhat into curiosity as he did so. He had expected a human to be behind all of this, but not one that looked like he had just stepped out of some medieval fantasy movie, sitting as he was upon a throne.

“ _My grandfathers throne”_ Asriel realized with an angered growl.

Aside from from the weird plate armor he wore, the human looked rather plain, with dark hair that reached down to his shoulders, a neatly shaved beard and brown eyes.

But none of those details mattered. If he was the one who had kidnapped his friends and parents, he would soon be nothing more than a charred husk! Burnt, torn, rent, killed-

 

“ _I have been been waiting for... quite a long time, Asriel”_ The human said, rising from the throne and descended down from the dais they were place upon.

 

“ _Now, now, no need for violence just yet. I'm sure we can settle this in a civilized manner. After all, we're both royalty, right?”_ The human said with a welcoming smile.

 

Asriel tightened his grip on the quarterstaff. _“Who are you?”_ He growled.

 

The human stopped dead in his tracks, surprise on his face. _“You... you don't know?”_ He asked, sounding genuinely amazed.

 

Before Asriel could answer, the human turned to the cage containing his parents.

 

“ _Hah! Seriously? The most important event in monster history and you forgot to tell him that little detail?”_ The human asked mockingly, laughing as he did so _“Or did you just omit that on purpose? So the little precious prince over there could sleep well at night? Unafraid of the big bad human?”_

 

Asgore met the humans stare with a fierce gaze of his own, before looking over at Asriel apologetically.

 

The human also turned to Asriel, shaking his head _“Well, guess I'll have to make the introductions then”_

Despite the huge armor he wore, the human managed an incredibly graceful bow.

  
  


“ _Greetings Asriel Dreemurr, Prince of All Monsters. My name is..._

  
  


_**GHOD VALANTIS, KING OF ALL HUMANS...”** _

  
  


Asriel could only stare in disbeleif as the armored human revealed his identity. It had to be a lie, no human could-

  
  


“ _Or, well, “former king” I suppose”_ The human added, scratching the back of his neck.

  
  


“ _That's...impossible”_ Asriel said under his breath.

  
  


“ _Under normal circumstances, you'd be right. Though, as you've probably already figured out, this isn't quite normal. I'm a few hundred years old yet I don't look a day over 33, wouldn't you say?”_ The human asked, smirking.

  
  


Asriels only response was lightly shifting his feet as he attempted for better footing.

  
  


“ _But, admittedly, I have your grandfather to thank for my, heh, miracle cure. Oh! By the way, would you like to say hello?”_

  
  


Asriels ears twitched and his eyes went wide with curiosity.

In front of him, the old human king cupped his hands to his chest, and withdrew a shining a heart. A SOUL.

But it was a kind of SOUL Asriel never imagined he would ever lay eyes on.

It was like his own, but inverted. A human SOUL surrounded by a white monster SOUL, but where Frisks SOUL was the color red, this one was dark-green.

  
  


And the monster SOUL...

His grandfather...

  
  


He could hear it call out for him, recognizing him. It was a voice he had never heard before, yet he knew in his heart who it was.

He reached a paw out to the heart, trying to hear what it wanted to say, wanting to feel what it wanted him to feel.

Suddenly, the old human king pressed the SOUL hybrid back into his chest, silencing the call Asriel could hear.

Immediately, his hand flew back on the quarterstaff and it again exploded into magical action.

“ _LET. HIM. GO!”_ Asriel growled angrily, eyes ablaze with multicolored fire.

  
  


“ _But, Asriel, that would ruin everything I've worked to achieve!”_ The human said sarcastically. _"And it would be rude to just discard a "gift", don't you think?"_ he added.

  
  


“ _What do you mean?”_ Asriel asked trough gritted teeth.

  
  


The human sighed.

  
  


“ _Well... you have come this far, I suppose it's only fair you get the whole picture”_

  
  


And he did.

The old human king told him everything.

He told him about how he, long ago, had only been a king of a small but powerful human country.

He told him how he had envied monsterkinds magical capabilities ever since he had first learned that such things were forever denied humanity.

He told him how he had spent years looking for ways to unlock the same abilities in humans, only learning, after countless failed attempts, that monsterkinds magical abilities stemmed from the uniqueness of their SOULS.

He told him how he had secretly orchestrated the death of the queen to most powerful human kingdom at the time, and blamed it on the monsters. All the while spreading the false rumor that, absorbing a monster SOUL would grant humans magical abilities.

He told him how he had observed with glee as the human kingdoms united under the false pretense of sympathy for the kingdom with the slain queen. In reality, they all lusted for the promise held by monster SOULS.

He told him how the then monster king, Asriels grandfather, a peace-loving pacifist to the core, had ordered the royal guard to stand down, for fear of hurting the humans, even as they tore trough monsterland, burning, murdering and pillaging.

And he told him how, in monsterkinds darkest hour, he had struck a deal with the monster king. He would give him his boss monster SOUL, the only kind capable of being absorbed by a human. In return, the human king would lead the survivors to a mountain cave and place a barrier at the entrance, to protect them, as much as to imprison them.

  
  


Asriels mind reeled from the implications.

All those hundreds of years of isolation, darkness and misery his people had suffered in The Underground... was because of this human, this schemer, this liar, this murderer!

  
  


“ _Because of your grandfathers SOUL”_ The human king continued _“I gained the ability to use magic, just like I've always wanted! And like you, I don't even age!”_ He said with almost childlike glee.

“ _But... I figured I could do better. I figured I could spread my blessing to all humans! For centuries, I sought for a way to do just that. And I found a way...”_

The human walked over to the lab, gesturing to it as he did.

“ _If I were to combine a monster/human and human/monster SOUL, I would be able to create... well, the ultimate being I suppose. A race with the physical strength and power of a human, combined with the magical potency of monsters”_

He stopped in front of a surgical table with an odd shape covered by white cloth on top of it.

“ _And this... will be the start of it all. The one that will grow to be the progenitor of the new era!”_

The human pulled the cloth away, revealing a human child.

But not just any human child.

It was Frisk.

  
  


Asriel audibly gasped as this was revealed to him. Within him, he could feel Frisks SOUL recoil in disgust.

  
  


“ _A friend of yours?”_ The human king asked mockingly.

  
  


“ _Don't worry, this is not that dear departed savior of yours. I crafted this body, this vessel with my own magic. But I still felt like the mother of the next step in human evolution should bear the face of the one that made it all possible!”_

  
  


Asriel felt sick to his core. In truth, he had never known Frisks gender and he doubted this human did either, but from what he was saying, it was clear that the Frisk on the table was female.

  
  


“ _You have the last piece I require, Asriel. I have tested you, and I can say, without a shadow of doubt, that you will do perfectly”_

  
  


Asriel shifted uncomfortably on his feet. _“You have... tested me?”_

  
  


“ _Of course! If your SOUL is to be the base from which my new race will be born from, I need to ensure it is a strong one”_

The human raised a hand, counting his fingers as he went trough every test Asriel had been trough.

  
  


“ _The boat, where you were asked to relinquish the crown in exchange for your parents. You could have chosen the easy path. You could have thrown your entire legacy away and this whole ordeal would have ended before it truly began. And you knew that!_

_And yet, you choose not to. You remained steadfast and determined to go on, without compromising who are. Noble of you, really”_

“ _Next, the 2 assassins out for your head. I admit that one didn't go exactly as planned, but you still gave me a more than satisfactory view into your SOUL. I had tasked the 2 most talented killers I could find to bring me your SOUL. You met them in combat, and you defeated them easily. What's more, you showed me that you were willing to sacrifice your own life to save your friend from getting shot. Again, a laudable act. One which I doubt very few would have the courage and valor to do so”_

“ _Next, I tested how you would act when faced with the same killers as before. But now they were weak, while you were still strong and they had information you needed. How would you act when faced with this dilemma and they refused to talk? Honestly, I would have been satisfied if you had resorted to violence, if you had beaten them to a pulp in search for information which they, by the way, did not poses. Instead, you appealed to them, to their own sense of camaraderie their held for one another. And while you would never be able to get the answers you were looking for, you still got them to open up to you”_

  
  


Asriel felt cold sweat at that one. He had been ready to unleash hell on those humans, to burn them until they talked. Yet now, he felt intense relief that he had not. Lee would never have been able to tell him where his parents were, because he simply didn't know.

  
  


“ _Lastly, as a kind of bonus test, I would see if you would react when faced with the death of another. I sent my most veteran and loyal soldier after you. I asked him to deliberately put himself in a situation where he would surely die. Heh, imagine my surprise when he returned to me. Do you know what he told me?_

_He told me that despite being heavily wounded, you risked your own life to save him from a death-trap of a wardrobe, of all things. That despite looking death in the eyes, you held it up, all concern for yourself forgotten in order to save someone who was in the midst of trying to kill you. I can understand doing that for a close friend, but for an enemy? You sure are full of surprises”_

  
  


Asriel gave him a curios look _“One of your men... would do that for you?”_

  
  


The human king shrugged _“Well, a little bit of my own brand of mind-control magic helped quite a bit, but yes, he would lay down his life if I asked him. A real trooper, that one”_

  
  


The human king spread his arms wide.

“ _I am impressed, Prince Asriel, there's no way around that. I can think of no other person, human or monster, more worthy to bear the new era!”_

  
  


Asriel spread his feet into a combat stance.

  
  


“ _Easy now, I had planned to just kill you and take your SOUL, but seeing what kind of person you are... I can't help but feel that would be a waste. So I'll give you a choice”_

  
  


Asriel furrowed his brow, but didn't say anything.

  
  


“ _Option A: You simply give me your SOUL. In return, I'll let you, your parents and your friends go. You'll probably get to enjoy a few decades of relative peace before my new race will seek you out and destroy you. Heh, if you would be able to enjoy anything at that point, I guess”_

  
  


As if suddenly remembering something important, the human began again _“Oh right! I almost forgot. I have instilled an u_ _r_ _gent desire for all monsters destruction into, uhh, Frisk here. Once she has grown, she will stop at nothing till you are all dead. It's just a precaution really; I know that no human will be able to stop her, but monsters? I don't know, better tha_ _t_ _you all die than risk that”_

  
  


Asriel felt his anger rise once again upon hearing tiny little detail revealed to him. Frisk had been a pacifist to the core, and that this human would pervert and corrupt that infuriated him.

  
  


But also the choice.

  
  


“ _What's my other option then?”_ Asriel asked.

  
  


The human blinked a few times at this _“Heh...Why would you want to know that? I offer you your friends, family and years of, well, one-sided love in return for your SOUL. Sure, you might not be able to feel love or anything like that again, but everyone else will be safe... And isn't that whats most important to you?”_

  
  


Asriel clasped a hand to his chest. Returning to his emotionless torment in exchange for borrowed time with everyone else? Time in which he would have to fake every laugh, smile and hug? Where he would be unable to appreciate the warmth and love of his parents?

But even more abhorrent to him was the thought of betraying Frisk; to hand over the SOUL of the one who had saved him in return for petty comfort? To a man that would use it for evil?

  
  


“ _Option B”_ The human suddenly began, interrupting his train of thought _“We fight, I kill you, and in order to spare your parents the pain of going on without their son, I'll kill them afterwards as a mercy, and just to be sure the others won't cause any problems, I'll kill them as well”_ He said, jerking a thumb to the cage with Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus.

  
  


Asriel bristled at such a blatant threat on the lives of those he held dear, yet he remained calm enough to appreciate what the human was telling him.

Even as he pondered it, a realization occurred to him.

“ _If you were to succeed... you would have to sacrifice your own SOUL, wouldn't you?”_

  
  


The king nodded solemnly.

  
  


“ _True. I would be unable to... fully experience the new era. But it's time I shared my gifts with everyone else. I have lived long enough... and so have you”_

  
  


Asriel was the most powerful monster in existence. Were he to unleash his full power, there would be no human able to stand against him for more than a second. He knew this, and so did the human king standing in front of him.

  
  


Yet despite knowing how powerful Asriel was, he still stood there, unarmed, fully convinced he could easily defeat him.

  
  


Something about that made Asriel extremely uneasy.

  
  


Nevertheless, his answer was clear.

  
  


He tightened his grip on the still-flaming quarterstaff, and spread his feet out in a battle stance.

“ _Prepare yourself, Ghod Valantis!”_ he snarled.

  
  


Across from him, the human clapped his hands in excitement and laughed.

“ _Hah! I knew that would be your answer! You aren't the type to just give up, and it's been so long since I've last had a good fight... Still, a shame that you would choose death so easily”_

  
  


“ _Without love, there's no point to life!”_

  
  


“ _I guess you would know about that, wouldn't you?”_ The king finished.

As he did, the palm of his hand opened. With a blinding flash of dark-green, a large sword materialized in his hand, the pommel shaped like a snake that vomited forth the shining steel blade.

  
  


Asriel couldn't help but tremble. The human king looked completely at ease, a confidence so supreme it threatened to shatter Asriels own.

“ _YOU... ARE NOT GETTING FRISKS SOUL!”_ He shouted, mostly to encourage himself.

  
  


“ _Prepare to die again, Prince Asriel”_ The human king calmly answered.

  
  


“ _I have faced death before!”_

  
  


“ _You have... and you lost”_

  
  


And thus, in the halls of the old monster kingdom, bathed in the red glare of the setting sun that shone trough long-shattered windows, the 2 most powerful creatures on earth fought. A battle that would determine the future of all humans and monsters. A battle could could only end either in dust or in blood.

They were both filled with DETERMINATION.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go, were close to the end!
> 
> Honestly, I'm not super happy about my way of writing the Old Kings plan, but i couldn't think if any other way that wouldn't leave it any more drawn-out or weirder than it already is :P
> 
> But oh well, it is what it is, enjoy :)


	18. Kings and Gods Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out, and that it's being divided into 2 chapters, but i just felt it was getting too long (almost 4000 words).
> 
> BUT... The next part should be out soon, as I already got a good part of it written :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

“ _COME ON! HURRY! GET TO THE BOATS!”_ Asgore shouted at the streaming line of monster refugees. The palace had been breached, and the humans were even now swarming over the walls. It was madness, Asgore thought. He knew his parents, the king and queen abhorred violence in any form, but that they would order The Royal Guard to stand down even now seemed ludicrous, stupid almost.

He looked up at the tunnel entrance; still no sign of his parents.

He reached out and grabbed the arm of a fleeing monster. _“Have you seen the king and queen?”_ he asked with urgency. The monsters reply was a vigorous shake of the head, obviously eager to be let go, so it could escape to the waiting boats down the tunnel.

Asgore grunted in frustration and released the monster. His father had asked him to lead the refugees down a secret passage leading to a small fleet of boats, from there, they would sail to a distant mountain where his father had promised they would find safety. His parents would follow shortly after, they had promised, but first they had to “take care of an important matter”

Once Asgore had done that, then he would have proven worthy of being king of all monsters, his parents had said. Asgore knew the tradition, of course; The Crownquest, but right now he couldn't care less about some weird old tradition. Even if he did succeed, all that would be left to rule were the sad remnants of a once proud people, and a cave hundreds of kilometers away. He wanted to fight! The humans were desecrating the once proud ancestral home of the Dreemurrs and their seat of rule. Asgore didn't figure himself as a violent individual, but some insults were simply too severe to answer peacefully.

The line of fleeing monsters were thinning, but he still hadn't caught sight of his parents. If he listened closely, he could just barely hear the shouts and yells of humans from the tunnel entrance.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He stormed up the stairs, running past the last few stragglers.

“ _Don't leave us, Prince Asgore!”_

“ _Where are you going!? The humans will kill you!”_

“ _Don't go! Who will protect us!?”_

He heard their calls and shouts, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore them. He wasn't going to abandon them, he just had to ensure his mother and father weren't in trouble, then he would return.

He stormed down the halls and corridors of his former home. Explosions just outside the walls shook the floor, kicking up great clouds of dust, but he pushed on. He heard talking coming the doors leading to the Throne Room.

He slowed down as he reached the ornate wooden door and gently reached for the handle, as if fearful he might interrupt something important.

What was revealed to him was a sight he would never forget for as long as he lived.

He saw his mother, standing tall and proud as she always did with tears running down her stern face.

He saw a human with a triumphant look on his face, one of the kings of the human realms that were attacking them. The enemy!

But the most shocking image of all, was the sight of his father, holding his glowing boss monster SOUL, and offering it to the human.

He held it there for a few seconds.

Then, abruptly and unceremoniously, the human grabbed the SOUL out of his fathers paws, and pulled it into his chest. His mother finally broke form as well, as her hands flew to her muzzle, trying to hold back tearful sobs.

Asgore himself was stunned. He took a step forward, eyes wide with disbelief as he reached out for his father. He tried to say something, but no words could do justice to the horror and sadness he had just witnessed. The SOUL was the culmination of one's entire being, to give it up would be like rejecting everything you were and stood for, leaving one an empty shell. It was a fate worse than death!

So why in the world would he do this?

The human looked over at Asgore with a grin, having apparently noticed him. His father followed his gaze and likewise turned to Asgore.

“ _Howdy... son”_ He said with a painfully obvious fake smile.

Asgore continued to stand dumbfounded.

“ _I... really didn't want you to see that... for obvious reasons”_ He continued.

“ _Dad... why...”_ Asgore tried.

“ _For the safety and survival of our people, Asgore. I hope one day you will understand”_

Asgore felt pain just looking as his father. The warmth in his eyes were gone, his fur seemed somehow grayer, and although he tried to sound friendly, his tone of voice was great deal colder than usual.

“ _Now please, just go, my son. Lead our people to safety. You are the future of all monsters”_

Asgore could only continue to stare and blink. None of this made any sense!

His father gave him one last nod before turning back.

“ _Are you ready?”_ The human asked.

“ _Just get it over with”_ answered his father, sounding more tired than Asgore had ever heard him be.

His mother walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband, whispering something into his ear. His fathers response was to limply wrap one of his around her.

And then, in one fell swoop, the human unsheathed a sword and decapitated them both, their bodies turning to dust before they hit the floor.

Asgore fell to his knees, his body feeling completely numb. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be gone. This didn't make any sense!

Asgore couldn't feel anything, completely overwhelmed and unable to cope with the shock of it all. He was unable to feel sadness, grief or anger. Stunned as he was, he didn't even feel the human coming over, picking him up and carrying him back to the escape tunnel. He didn't say a word or even cry during the boat ride, he didn't crack as he marched with the remnants of those that would now call him king towards an uncertain future.

Only when they had settled, when the danger had passed, when the strange human had placed a great barrier, turning their Home into a prison did he allow himself to cry.

And he did so... for a very long time.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“ _This place has already seen a lot of Dreemurr deaths, Prince Asriel”_ The human said, pointing his sword at Asriel.

“ _Soon, you will count amongst them”_

Asriel gritted his teeth, the skin on his muzzle peeling back in an angry, beastly snarl.

“ _You know, I offered to have your parents cage taken away, so that they wouldn't have to watch all of this. They refused.”_   the human continued with a grin, and ran a finger along the blade.

“ _How does that make you feel? To know that they will get to watch you die all over again? To know that you will break their hearts once more?”_

Asriel growled. He had promised himself and Frisk long ago, that he would never use his powers for evil, but right now, he was finding it extremely difficult to not just cut loose and kill this human where he stood. 

Everyone knew that a monster with a human SOUL would be granted great power, and Asriel was living proof of that; but what about a human with a boss monster SOUL? This human quite clearly had magic, but aside from that, Asriel had no idea what he could do, and that in itself made him dangerous.

The king and the prince held each others stares for a few seconds, seizing each other up, daring the other to make the first move, to start the fight.

Then. After what seemed like minutes, the human started to walk. He walked with such confidence it was almost as if he wasn't walking at all, but rather the earth moved beneath his feet.

Asriel let out a pent-up breath. This was it. The final act. Should he fail here, everyone he knew and loved would die, and the rest of his people would follow shortly after. Should he die, then Frisks SOUL would be taken, perverted and corrupted, used as mere fuel to create an abomination.

For the sake of human and monsters, he had to defeat the old human king.

  
  


The human in question suddenly stopped up, bent down on his knees and leaned forward.

Asriel only managed to raise a questioning eyebrow, before the human king suddenly, like a TV losing its signal, flickered out of existence and vanished.

Asriel blinked in surprise, fear creeping up from below. He couldn't see him! Was this some kind of magic trick? Invisibility?

Suddenly, he felt a coldness run up his back and a sudden sensation in the back of his head. Without thinking, Asriel dodged to the side. The humans kings sword pierced the air his head had been from behind a mere fraction of a second later.

The king turned the blade, turning the sharpened edge towards Asriel, poised to lop his head clean off.

Still unbalanced from his sudden dodge, Asriel barely managed to duck under the incoming blade. He grimaced in pain as he felt it cut the top of one of his horns off.

He sensed the human switch his position slightly. Still crouched, Asriel held his quarterstaff between himself and the human in defense, just barely managing to block an incoming kick. The staff managed to absorb most of the shock, but Asriel was nevertheless knocked 6 meters away by the kick and landed painfully on his back, the impact causing the back of his head to smash into the floor.

He grunted as he tried sitting up, his vision was blurry and swimming but he was dimly aware of the human moving in front of him.

The human sighed, annoyed _“Still alive? You're making this far more difficult that it needs to be, Asriel...”_

The human readied his sword in a golf-like swing, gave a sly grind, a struck the ground. Instantly, like a great aquatic leviathan breaking surface, what looked like an explosive geyser of fire erupted on the ground, and sped towards Asriel.

Asriel gulped. He was still too dizzy to stand up, but perhaps there was something else he could do. He laid back down on his back, curled his knees to his chest and placed his hands on the ground on both sides of his head.

Just at the explosive force was about to reach him and tear him apart, he kicked upwards, simultaneously blasting the ground with a powerful force. In doing so, he performed a kip-up that sent the humans attack gliding harmlessly under him, merely charring the back of his cape. The force of Asriel spell sent him a few meters into the air.

Asriel straightened out in the air. Below him, he could already see Ghod moving into position to strike him as he landed. But in doing so, he made himself open.

Asriel readied his quarterstaff in a javelin-like toss, doing his best to remember Undynes lessons on the finer points of spear handling. Aiming as well as he could, and still airborne, he throw the staff towards the human on the ground. As expected, he moved his sword to block the incoming projectile.

With a slight smile of triumph, Asriel snapped his fingers.

And the staff exploded into a great plume of smoke, obscuring almost half of the throne room. Somewhere within the swirling chaos, Asriel could hear the old human king shout in surprise, followed by coughing.

Asriel landed on his feet with a grunt. Without looking, he reached a hand into the smoke, feeling his fingers curl around the quarterstaff where it hung magically in the air, exactly where he expected it to be.

He stood up, blinking his eyes as the last vestiges of dizziness faded from his mind. He reached out with his quarterstaff, and like a vacuum, the staff sucked the smoke into itself. In the blink of an eye, the great cloud was gone, revealing the growling human.

  
  


Asriel let out a pent-up breath. In truth, he could have had his staff explode with heat of a blazing star instead of just smoke, but that might have killed the human. And no one was going to die here. 

At least the smoke had saved him from getting disemboweled as he landed.

“ _Nice trick”_ Ghod said with disdain.

“ _But you'll need more than mere theatrics to defeat me!”_ He swung his sword in a horizontal slash. From the arc, a cluster of razor sharp ice spikes emerged, and flew at Asriel, seeking to impale him.

In response, Asriel merely raised his hand, causing a great wall of flame to sprout out of the ground in front of him. The heat hot enough that it melted the ice spikes as they came close.

“ _I am Ghod Valantis! Vanquisher of Monsters!”_ The human swung his sword with the flat end, fanning a great gust of wind towards the fire wall. Like a tide, the wind pushed the flames back, almost drowning Asriel in his own fire. Asriel reached out with an open palm; immediately, the flames funneled into his hand, disappearing. Asriel winced slightly as he felt the incredible heat run up his arm. It was his own magic, but also a reminder of how powerful that magic was.

“ _Conqueror of all the human realms! Ruler for over 400 years!”_ The human continued as he lunged forward with his greatsword. As he did, magical ice formed on it, sharp and with jagged edges. Asriel only barely managed to deflect the sword to the side, before the human launched into another attack, then another, then another...

He was simply too fast to allow for any kind of counter-attack, Asriel realized with a sinking feeling.

“ _WHAT CHANCE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE!?”_ With a roar, the human reared back with an overhead smash, aiming at Asriels center mass. Asriel himself was slightly off balance, unable to dodge. He gritted his teeth at the coming shock and raised his quarterstaff in a block. With almost explosive force, magical ice and steel struck enchanted wood and fire, and the 2 fighters locked weapons between each other, finding the others gaze. Ghod's was one of anger mixed with almost psychotic glee. Asriel's, in turn, was one of fear, but also defiant determination.

As they stood, magical fiery sparks and slivers of ice erupted from where their weapons touched. Suddenly, Asriel felt himself slide back. Humans were consisted of more physical matter than monsters, which meant that they were simply much stronger. This fact was once again proven true, as Asriel was forced backwards, the icy sword creeping closer and closer to his face, as his feet slid back on the ground.

His eyes dashed back and forth, looking for something, any kind of opportunity he could exploit. He was unsteady on his feet so he couldn't reliably dodge out of the way. He couldn't disengage from the lock, as that would make Ghod's sword free to hit him. With rising fear, Asriel realized there wasn't much he could do prevent his impending death.

He looked down; his one paw was somewhat close to Ghod's hand.

Perhaps...

Steeling himself, Asriel let go of the staff with one of his paws and grabbed Ghod's gauntleted hand, his paw exploding with searing heat as he did.

It was a risky gambit; letting go with one paw meant it would be more difficult for him to hold Ghod's sword back, but perhaps the pain of having a small star envelop his hand would be enough to make him disengage from the lock first.

Asriel felt his heart sink as the expected effect didn't take hold. Ghod Gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in a pained grimace, but he kept pushing. The gauntlet on his hand turned a searing white with heat, and Asriel felt a hint of nausea as he heard sizzling and smelt the scent of burnt flesh.

“ _YOU... ARE... NOTHING!!!”_ The human suddenly screamed, and with a howl born of pain and effort, he pushed with all his might.

“ _WAAAAAAAAAAAAH”_ Asriel screamed, as he was sent flying back, and crashing painfully into the wall on the far side of the room, leaving an imprint of his body almost half a meter deep on it.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“ _ouch”_ sans hissed under his breath in sympathetic pain, as he watched monsterkinds last hope being flung across the room. The kid had done a decent job staying alive so far, but it was becoming more and more obvious that this could only end one way. Perhaps he should have expected this; the prince wasn't a killer, and this was a situation that really required that. Asriel had been playing a good defensive game, but whoever heard of anyone winning a fight by playing defensively? Well, there was Frisk, sans admitted, but SOUL or not, Asriel was not Frisk, not by a long shot.

He reached down, sighing in resignation as his fingers scrapped the bottom of his cup of popcorn. He was all out of excuses.

Sans rose from his folding chair and stretched. He had hoped he wouldn't have to get his fingers dirty, but the human down there was bad news, and unless he did something soon, it was only going to get worse.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Asriel wheezed as he pulled himself from the a´wall. The air had been forced out of his lungs and his vision swam. Yet he was all too aware of the human coming for him, anger in his eyes.

He waved a hand out, sending a fireball surging towards the human. It missed completely, pain and dizziness giving way to panic and lack of focus.

He steadied himself, holding his shaking arm still with the other. This time, the fireball was on point, but the human simply batted it away with the flat end of his sword. Asriel felt terror creep up his back as the human inched closer and closer. He was in no shape to fight; once the human got his hands on him, it would be all over.

He spread his feet, steadying his position. With both hands, he let out a torrential, blue-hot wave of fire that washed over the human.

Or, it would have, if it weren't because because the effort of channeling so much magic made his already throbbing headache explode with pain.

With a gasp, Asriel fell to his knees. This was it. He was wounded, dazed and weakened. In mere seconds, the human would reach him, cleave him in twain and steal his shared SOUL. He would die his second and final death, and all he held dear would follow soon after.

A grim determination blossomed in his chest, and he looked up at his approaching doom with stern defiance.

If he was going to die, he would at least make damn sure this maniac remembered it!

He hoisted his quarterstaff in a spear-throwing stance, willing all his magic and power into it. Once again, his vision went red with pain at the exertion, but somehow, he found the determination to push through. The quarterstaff cackled and flared with incredible magical power. Aiming and focusing as much as he could, Asriel threw the weapon at the old human king.

It had been the perfect throw; the staff cut and sailed cleanly trough the air like a missile, but already he could see it would not be enough. The human raised his blade, ready to simply deflect the incoming projectile. Sure, the force of it might stun him for a moment, but it would not be nearly enough to save him.

Suddenly, the human's sword arm was engulfed in dark-blue light. His former malicious grin turned to horror as his arm was yanked to the side by the strange force, leaving him vulnerable and completely exposed the incoming quarterstaff.

Like a lance from the gods, the staff impacted on the humans chest-plate with a blinding, booming explosion. Asriel had to crouch down and shield himself from the noise and light brought about by his own power. As the cacophony faded, he dared to look for his timely savior.

“ _sans!”_

The skeleton in question was facing an ash-filled crater, where Ghod used to stand.

“ _sorry bud, but you were being a right royal pain in the butt”_

He turned to Asriel.

“heh,  _say, you think they're gonna start calling me a hero now?”_

“ _sans, you saved me... you saved everyone! You-”_

“ _i'll take that as a “yes” then”_ sans answered with a triumphant grin.

“ _now, let's get everybody home. dunno about you, but all this fighting has made me hungry, so-”_

_***krnk** *_

  
  


“ _SANS!”_ Asriel cried out, as he saw sans suddenly get encased in a block of magical ice.

“ _If you think... this is over... you are sorely mistaken... prince”_ An angry voice rasped.

Asriel felt his SOUL constrict at the sound. Out of the ash-filled crater, like a demon clawing it's way out of hell, crawled the old human king.

“ _I have not... waited these hundreds of years... just to fail now... and not you, nor that comedian... will change that”_

Both the humans pauldrons were gone. His armor was bloodied, gouged and rent in several places. His right eye was closed over with a smear of dark blood, and from the way his voice seemed to gurgle and rasp, Asriel figured the human had punctured a lung. The huge, black burn mark on his chest-plate also gave credence to this.

Yet the humans sword still gleamed with a cold, magical light.

Asriel slowly got to his feet. He could feel his vision and balance stabilize, and his whole body didn't hurt as much anymore.

The human held out a hand, and Asriel immediately readied himself. But the gesture wasn't aimed as Asriel, instead, the ice block encasing sans suddenly began creaking. With horror, Asriel realized that the ice block was shrinking, crushing sans within. With a sickening * **snap** *, he saw a long fracture appear on sans's skull, crossing over his eye-socket.

“ _NO!”_ Asriel cried out as he charged at the human, all sense of self-preservation forgotten at the notion, that someone else might be in danger.

The humans hand returned to his sword, raising it to deflect Asriels quarterstaff. He succeeded, but with a grunt of effort and slight stagger that wasn't there before.

Asriel continued with his relentless assault. Not even caring that Flowey was once again making him use more power and strength in his attacks than intended, not even noticing that he was grinning devilishly at the humans worried look, as he was beaten back, barely managing to hold off the monster.

He didn't even realize he had walked into trap.

The human jumped backwards, out of reach. Asriel immediately made to follow him, but almost fell flat on his face when his feet didn't move. Looking down, he saw them both encased in ice. He felt rising apprehension in his chest. Being able to move and dodge quickly was a pillar in the way Asriel fought. He could melt the enchanted ice with his own magic, but that would take time.

Time, he realized as he looked up, he didn't have.

 

A huge sphere of ice crashed into Asriel, shattering into thousands of small, razor-sharp slivers as it did so. Asriel was thrown backwards once again, dust trailing from his broken nose, and from the myriad of small cuts he had gotten from the ice slivers.

The last thing he heard, as he landed hard on the ground and unconsciousness started to claim him, was his mothers anguished howl, and Frisk's panicked voice calling to him.

  
  


 


	19. Kings and Gods Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end.

“ _Don't you have anything better to do?”_ The lost prince asked Frisk. Their only answer was to stand firm, looking at him with a sympathetic look.

Asriels eyes twitched as he tried to keep them from leaking tears. How he deeply wished he could go with them, and live a life alongside them. But that could never happen; perhaps in another life though.

If that would ever happen to him.

He turned around, facing the flowerbed _“Someone has to take care of these flowers”_

Saying that only made him feel worse. His best friend laid buried here, long dead and forgotten by most. Even if he was to live an eternity as a soulless husk, at least he'd always have the memories of all the happy times they've had together. Everyone else was happy as well. Soon, he would no longer be able to care about them, but right now, even in this moment, it made him happy. His parents would have a new child to love and care for and fill the void he had left behind, and all the other denizens of The Underground would finally have their dreams of reaching the surface fulfilled. He was... content, he supposed. He had to tell himself that. As long as he had the memory of Chara, and the knowledge that everyone else was happy, he supposed he could be happy too.

But that would also be all he would ever have. No living friends, no family, no warmth...

He clenched his paws as the dam finally broke. He almost wished his transformation into a flower would come sooner, so he wouldn’t have to feel so much.

  


He suddenly became aware of a glowing red light coming from behind him.

“ _You promised me a “happy ending””_ Came Frisk's voice.

Asriel turned around, gasping as he saw Frisk's SOUL cupped in their hands.

“ _Frisk! Wh-what are you-”_

“ _It won't be a happy ending without you, Asriel. Please...”_

The realization of what Frisk intended dawned on Asriel. He sighed.

_Frisk. That... It-it wouldn't be fair to anyone. I don't deserve that... and you deserve a happy life on the surface, with everyone else, and-”_

Without a word, Frisk started walking towards him, still offering their SOUL.

Asriel backed away, raising his hands.

“ _Frisk, please! Think how mom... How Toriel would react if you disappeared! It would break her heart! I can't do that to her again, please...”_

“ _But she would have you, and I would still be there, alongside you”_ They said calmly, as if totally unaware that what they were saying, meant the death of their physical body.

Asriel sighed and looked away. _“Mom... made peace with my... with our deaths many years ago... if I came back, it would just make a mess of things... besides, she has you now. I'm sure you can make her happier than I ever could...”_

“ _Don't say that! She still loves you deeply! Your father too... they still miss you so much, Asriel”_

Once again they inched closer. Asriel looked at the offered, heart-shaped SOUL. He felt bad; he deeply, greedily, desperately wanted to reach out and take it. He wanted to live again, to be with everyone else again.

The thought made him think back, to when his mother would read him stories at his bedside, when he was younger. Usually adventures of brave heroes surmounting incredible dangers, sometimes even defying death itself to be with those they loved.

But only true heroes deserved such a chance, not someone like him.

Yet Frisk remained undeterred. Still standing, and offering their SOUL.

Asriel took a deep breath. _“You... do realize what will happen to you, if I take your SOUL, right?_

Frisk nodded _“I would get the brother I always wanted”_ They said with a smile.

Asriel couldn't help but tear up at that

“ _Brother”..._ Only Chara had ever called him that, but hearing Frisk do it made him feel... happy, relieved almost.

He reached a paw out to the SOUL, feeling a warm, gentle heat emanating from it. Frisk's SOUL also moved, if tentatively, edging closer to his paw. He could feel that it wanted this, that it wanted him to take it.

Swallowing what remained of his hesitation and restraint, he touched the heart. Instantly, the room was bathed in blinding light, soon followed by darkness as the spiritual shock of having his body filled with such a powerful SOUL sent Asriel into unconsciousness.

  


As he floated in that endless abyss of blackness, he dreamt. The first time ever in, oh, so many years.

He dreamed that he could hear Frisk, that he cold see all their memories both before and after coming to The Underground.

“ _Whatever happens, I will always be with you. Whatever happens, I know you will do good. Whatever happens, you will never be alone again..._

  


_Asriel... my brother”_

He swore that he would do all in his power to ensure Frisks' sacrifise wasn't in vain. He would live, he would be happy, he would protect their memory and SOUL.

He would be like a brother to them.

And he would not fail his sibling again.

– _\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  


Toriel screamed as she saw her only child being dashed against the floor by the evil human. It was a scream slightly tinted by madness. She had already seen him die once with their sibling, and that had almost driven her over the edge. Now, realizing that it might happen again, it was simply too much.

It was horrible, it was terrifying, it was... laughably ridiculous.

As her scream waned, it gave way to a dark, demented laughter. That this could happen had to be a joke, surely fate and whatever gods existed couldn't be this cruel.

“ _Ha...hahaha... hehe... HAHAHAHAHA!”_

She laughed louder. She had to, because if she didn't she would cry instead, and if she began to cry, she would never be able to stop.

She felt 2 strong arms wrap around her from behind.

“ _My love, please...”_ Asgore pleaded from behind.

She continued to laugh.

“ _Tori, please, stop...”_

She spun around and planted a stinging slap across his cheek. Asgore didn't back away.

  


“NO! HAHA! DON'T YOU GET IT!? THIS CAN'T BE REAL! HEHEHE! IT'S ALL JUST A DREAM! THIS ISN'T REAL! IT CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT... IT'S NOT...”

Cruel clarity shone trough her madness. She tried to laugh, but she couldn't, there was nothing to laugh about, and there never would be again. She had dared hope this wouldn't happen, that her child would be able to prevail. But deep inside, she had known that this had to be the only outcome. She had been lying to herself, hoping that her heart wouldn't be broken all over again.

Asgore grabbed her by the shoulders, and ever so gently turned her around.

“ _It IS real. But in a good way, my love. Look!”_

  


She did. All she could see was a sight that threatened to toss her back into madness. The human standing triumphant, her sons body lying lifeless, the-

Wait...

His body, not his dust.

  


Immense relief, almost enough to make her faint, flooded trough her SOUL.

Perhaps, there was still hope.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“ _Asriel, my brother...”_

Asriel heard the voice, doing his best to focus on it. He was back in the endless space of darkness that made up his... subconsciousness, he supposed.

“ _Don't give up! Stay determined!”_

He clung to their words, doing his best to find it. Slowly, Frisk appeared, as if a thick fog dissipated around them. They smiled nervously, a far cry from the warm one they usually wore. That fact alone was enough to hammer home how much he had failed; as their protector, as their guardian, as their brother. He knew his body was unconscious, completely at the mercy of Ghod Valantis. If he was lucky, he would never wake up. If not, he would wake up to a world he would no longer be able to appreciate.

“ _It's not really going so great, is it?”_ Frisk asked, still smiling nervously.

Asriel huffed a dark laugh _“No, I... I'm sorry Frisk, I thought I could take him, but... I guess... I wasn't strong enough”_ He looked down, finding himself unable to look Frisk in the eyes.

Their response, as it always was when he was down, was to walk up to him, and envelop him in a warm hug. They also reached up with one, and scratched the inside of one of his ears. For a moment, Asriel was lost in comfortable bliss; his eyes closed and his tongue slightly looped out of his muzzle.

It wasn't enough to stave off the deep sense of regret and shame he held within. Frisk had entrusted him with their SOUL, and he had failed them.

“ _But what if you were stronger?”_ They suddenly asked.

“ _Huh?... well, perhaps, but... Frisk, it's over. I let you down, I let everyone down, I-”_

“ _Just stop!”_ They snapped, backing away from their hug.

Despite their difference in size, Asriel felt terrified at the small humans words. It was the first time they had ever snapped at him.

“ _Frisk, I-”_

“ _I have told you many times; you have nothing to apologize for! You haven't failed anyone!”_

Their face became a bit softer.

“ _And I don't think you ever will”_

“ _Frisk...”_

They looked to the side.

“ _Do you remember when we fought? Back in The Underground?”_ They asked, vice slow and thoughtful.

Asriel sighed _“I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that”_

“ _You killed me”_ Frisk suddenly blurted out.

Asriel felt a sharp pang of shame at the memory _“Well, yes... b-but you refused! I remember, you-”_

Asriels eyes went wide as he realized where Frisk was going. He remembered several of his resets as Flowey. Runs where Undyne, perhaps the only monster to hold innate determination, had been pushed to the edge. Her determination had made her even more powerful, a force of good, determined to protect her friends.

It had also killed her.

“ _Frisk, I'm not sure this is such great idea”_

Frisk nodded understandingly.

“ _I know, but... I really don't want Ghod to take me away from you. You're the only one who can stop him”_

“ _But it might kill me”_

“ _Don't be afraid. I would never let my determination hurt you. I can always take it back”_ They said reassuringly, smiling wide now.

Asriel let out a pent up breath. It was true that determination could be used to empower monsters as well, thought it would kill them over time, turning them into goop. It wasn't as potent as a human SOUL, but depending on how much a monster could get, their power could be increased dramatically. Frisk was just about the most determination-filled human in existence, and they were offering him theirs.

“ _Allright, if you're sure, then we-”_

“ _Take mine as well!”_ A shrill voice called out.

  


Asriel scowled, that damn flower had ruined the moment.

“ _What?”_ he said with a growl, and spun around, facing the flower.

Flowey was eagerly bouncing up and down on his stem when he answered.

“ _I got DT too! You can have it, please! I just don't wanna die!”_

“ _Die?”_

“ _Well, duh, if you die, I die! And I don't wanna!”_ Flowey was practically pouted.

  


Asriel looked away, contemplating the offer. He knew first-hand that Flowey did have a lot of DT, not as much as Frisk, but still, enough that it could easily make a difference.

But taking his offer meant letting Flowey completely into his SOUL, something he had tried to keep him from ever since he reemerged those 4 years ago. Floweys determination was tainted, evil even, but undeniably potent and powerful.

He looked back at Frisk, still displaying that bright smile that soothed his SOUL, that reassured him that he would never again truly be alone. He would do anything to ensure they never lost that smile.

If it meant saving Frisk from the horrible fate Ghod had planned for them, he would gladly damn himself a thousand times.

“ _Fine, but don't try anything funny!”_ He snapped at the flower.

The flower, in turn, grinned maliciously.

“ _Of course! Pinky promise!”_ He responded, holding up a leaf.

  


Asriel walked, placing himself in between the 2; his former self, and his savior. 2 people who were about as different as it was possible to be. One a chilling reminder what a lack of love and care can drive a person to become, the other a symbol of virtues and kindness that he could only hope to one day match. And they were both a part of him.

So what, in truth, did that make him, he wondered?

“ _Allright... I'm ready”_ Asriel said, almost a whisper and closed his eyes.

  


He felt an incredible power fill up in him. Slowly streaming out into his limbs. As if a stream of warm water flooded his body, warm and invigorating. It was intoxicating! It felt incredible! Suddenly, his right hand felt wet. With horror, he realized it was melting! Already it was to much, he was dying!

But, somehow, he easily found the determination to refuse it. As if by will alone, his hand felt solid again. No wonder Frisk beat The God of Hyperdeath so easily, what with the ability to simply stare death in the face, say no, and live on.

As the power surging trough him began to ebb, he refocused it all. Frisk had been able to deny death; with that determination, forcing himself to wake up from unconsciousness would be as easy as butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

He slowly felt himself come to, the throne room gently came into view. It was hard to focus with the delirious sensation of having so much power coursing trough him.

It even made him blind to the small, snake-like vines that entered his vision, and wrapped around his SOUL.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Ghod Valantis huffed from the exertion of magic, and his many wounds, grimacing as he did so. His broken ribs ground together with every breath, and he had to stop and cough up blood from a ruined lung every few seconds. He would have to undergo weeks of monster healing magic, and regular human medical attention once he was done here.

But at least the prone and unconscious body of the Prince of All Monsters reminded him of the most important detail. He had won!

Even better, the prince being unconscious presented the perfect opportunity for some revenge. The prince had obviously tried being soulless before, and deeply feared it. Having him wake up to that nightmare again would make for the perfect punishment.

The human grinned darkly at the thought. He didn't consider himself an overtly spiteful person, but, damn, that magical spear the prince had thrown at him had stung quite bit, possibly the worst pain he had ever experienced.

And NO ONE, would lay a hand on the one true king without suffering for it!

  


He trotted over to one of the tables in his makeshift lab, grimacing as he did so. Even walking hurt, perhaps he had broken a leg... or 2. A lesser human would never have been able to move, but he had long since figured out, that incredible resilience was one of the perks of having a monster SOUL.

  


He finally reached the table, and retrieved from a drawer; a strange, pistol-looking device with a large glass-canister attached to it, a SOUL-extractor! Satisfied that the device was still in good condition, despite the chaos that had raged in the room, he turned and walked towards his prey, the prince.

“ _Wait, what are you doing!?”_ Asgore called out from his cage.

The human turned his head to retort, instantly regretting it, as pain flared trough his head.

“ _Please! Don't do it! Don't do this to him! Hasn't he suffered enough!?”_ Toriel pleaded him.

Ghod ignored them. Their time had passed. When he had recovered from his wounds, he would kill them as well. He had promised that, after all.

He passed the ice-encased skeletal comedian and gave it quick kick. _“Hope you're keeping all warm and cozy in there, funny bone”_

He might have imagined it, but for a brief second, he thought he could actually hear the skeleton laugh.

He clenched his fist in anger. The ice-block shrank a bit more, and he grinned with glee, as he heard the skeletons bones creak, fractures lines running across his head and body. He would enjoy breaking and torturing this one.

“ _YOU RAPSCALLION! LET MY BROTHER GO, AT ONCE!”_ An annoyingly loud voice called. That other skeleton he had captured. Taller, and with a red scarf around it's neck.

“ _Brother, huh?”_ Ghod whispered under his breath. Interesting...

  


He continued to shuffle wearily towards Asriel. When he finally arrived and stood above him, he found himself with a simple, yet annoying problem. He would have to kneel down in order to plant the SOUL-extractor into the monster, but kneeling down meant resting his body painfully on broken bones.

He took a deep breath. Well, no one ever said being a monarch was a pleasant thing.

He fell to his knees, his vision flashing an angry red as pain flooded his body. It was almost unbearable, but only almost. Biting trough the pain, he latched one hand on Asriels shoulder, steadying himself as he brought the SOUL-extractor to his neck.

Just a prick and pull of the trigger, and he would finally have what he had sought these hundreds of years, his ambitions would finally be-

He gasped in surprise, as the prince's paws suddenly sprang to life. One seizing him at the throat, and the other grabbing his wrist with the SOUL-extractor. Then, almost as an afterthought, his eyes opened as well. Gone were those warm, brown eyes, instead replaced by black orbs. His face was an eery blank canvas of unemotional emptiness.

Ghod clawed at the monsters hands, trying to tear them off, but the monster had grabbed him with incredible strength, more than even he, a human, could hope to overcome.

The prince slowly rose to his feet, still holding Ghod by the throat. As the monster stood to his full height, the human was held off the ground, feet dangling a few inches off the ground. No matter what he tried, he could not break free; he was too weak and wounded, and the monster was somehow stronger than ever.

The monsters grip tightened. Ghod gasped for breath as Asriels claws dug into the flesh of his throat, and he dropped the SOUL-extractor to the floor, as the prince's hold on his wrist threatened to break it.

Then, just before he was sure the monster would snap his neck, he let go of his wrist, placing the paw on his chest.

The sudden magical force that smashed him, was like getting gut-punched by a heat-seeking missile, and Ghod was sent flying backwards, crashing into the floor.

He quickly sat up, ignoring the screams of his protesting limbs and broken bones. The sight of the prince before him chilled even him to his core.

The prince stood – no, hovered, a few inches off the ground, looking at his hands with amazement, as if he had never seen them before. A flash of light suddenly engulfed him, the breath caught in Ghods' throat as he saw the creature that now stood before him.

It was Asriel, but somehow... more menacing. His horns had grown long and curled, dark lines ran from his eyes to the back of his head. His robes had changed from tight-fitted and combat-oriented, to a more formal, cape-less and dress-like one, with a darker shade of purple and the Delta Rune proudly displayed in the center.

All in all, he looked much less ready for fighting, but in truth that only made him look all the more frightening.

As the human stood up, he felt his sins run down his back. For the first time in hundreds of years, he felt real terror.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Asriel almost had to sigh in contentment at the sensation of it all. This was almost just like back in The Underground 4 years ago, the tingling, pleasant feeling of the unbridled power that suffused his being, like a never-ending rush of euphoria and adrenaline. The empowering confidence of knowing that there really wasn't much he couldn't do. He imagined that if he were to place his paws to the ground and blast it with all his might, he could very well destroy the whole planet. He wouldn't do that, though; that would ruin all the fun.

A curious smell assailed his nose. A heavy, metallic smell.

Blood. So different from the more sweet aroma of monster dust he knew so well.

He looked to it's source. Ah, yes, lest he forget, he still had a foe to subdue. An insect to squash!

  


He slowly stalked towards the now terrified human, unable to stop grinning from the sheer thought of all the things he was going to do to him. Perhaps he would trap him in a cage of white-hot fire, he could watch him burn to near death, and then, just as the great dark would claim him, he would heal him to full health, and do it all over again.

Perhaps he could be a bit more vulgar, and just simply rip the human limb from limb. A simple effort, but undeniably exciting.

His foot stumbled upon something. He looked down, finding his ever faithful weapon; his quarterstaff.

He gingerly picked it up. It looked smaller, or was it just him that had grown bigger? He looked up as he heard a pained cough from the human. It was time for some fun, after all, any true predator always toyed with it's prey. Hoisting the quarterstaff on his shoulder, he continued his confident trod towards the human.

Stars! Frisks' SOUL by itself had made him strong, but if he had known it contained such a reservoir of practically god-like power locked away, he would have taken it for himself years ago!

  


The human king materialized another magical, ice-encrusted sword in his hand. With a roar of fear, he swung at the new god of monsters.

Despite his wounds, he was still about as fast as he had been when they had fought normally, yet Asriel couldn't help but laugh darkly at how slow and pathetic he now seemed. Already before the human had swung, Asriel could see the arc and trajectory in near-perfect detail. The inhuman speed the king had possessed now seemed incredibly slow, as if he was shooting a slow-mo movie scene, while underwater.

Asriel casually reached a paw out and pinched, catching the sword completely still between his 2 claws. The human king looked in utter amazement, a look that turned to horror, as Asriel calmly flicked his wrist, snapping the blade in 2.

The human stumbled back in disbelief, holding the now useless pommel of his once mighty, enchanted sword. Asriel relished the look of fear on the humans face, a clear reminder of his superiority. Here was the human that bad banished his people by right, to the darkness, and he was afraid, so deathly afraid of him, Asriel Dreemurr, God of All Monsters!

  


He grabbed his quarterstaff in both ends. With a quick infusion of magic, and a pull, he sent the staff into blindingly fast rotation. It hung still in the air, spinning like a propeller, magic, multicolored fire spitting out everywhere.

The human king gasped, completely mesmerized by the light show occurring in front of him. Asriel couldn't help but smile evilly at his reaction. It was such an honest emotion, his mind befuddled by fear and pain, and yet he was entranced by a simple jesters trick. It made him want to hurt him.

Nimbly, he kicked out, his foot entered the rotational arc of his staff, somehow fast enough to avoid hitting the staff. The human king never even saw it coming. Asriels foot smashed into his head in a roundhouse kick, and he chuckled as he felt the humans cheek opened up by the claws on his foot.

The human was thrown back, lines of blood trailing from his ruined face. Asriel himself let the momentum from his kick spin him around 180 degrees. Without looking, he reached a paw behind him, effortlessly grabbing the staff out of the air. For a moment, he felt Frisk' SOUL shiver inside him, almost as if disgusted. He brushed it off, he was above their petty concerns now.

  


He turned around. The human laid on the floor once again, blood spilling out from his many wounds. Asriel practically salivated as he imagined the act of tearing the human open like a Christmas present, and consume the SOUL within. Sure, his grandfather would be taken as well, but that would be just reward for a coward that would so easily surrender to the humans!

  


As he continued his dark march towards his prey, he became aware of something wrong. He stopped up looked down. Frisk's SOUL seemed agitated, but that was not the cause. His weapon... a stick...

Even before his ascendance, he had been a prince, royalty of the highest esteem.

And he had chosen A STICK, of all things, as his choice of weapon? Because of some idiotic notion of non-lethality? Because of stupid morals that forbade him from killing?

No, he was above such concerns now, and above the consequences that might follow.

He raised the staff above his head, and in one quick motion, broke it over his knee, throwing the pieces off to the side.

He heard the human whimpering. It sounded almost like his 76th reset, where he had taken a page out of Chara's book, and used a knife to slowly carve a whole monster family into pieces, he remembered with a smile.

Well, he didn't have a knife now, even though he could easily materialize one in his hand. But he had some even better, and more personal.

He leapt a good 5 meters into the air, and crashed down on Ghod, crushing whatever resistance he might have offered. Without pause, he tore and rent the humans armor to pieces with his bare hands. His claws easily piercing the thick armor, finding the flesh beneath. The human cried as he weakly tried to fend off the ravening beast, but it was in vain. There was nothing he could do, as the demon prince tore him to shreds, it's once pristine robe becoming splattered with his blood.

Asriel cackled as he committed the brutal act. He could feel the humans life-force dwindling. Soon, he would die, and then he would have another SOUL to consume, to further cement his power.

“ _ASRIEL!”_ A strange voice rung trough his head. Strange, because it sounded like several voices combined into one, his mother one of them.

He gazed over at the old crone in her cage, feeling nothing but contempt. How dare she interrupt her god in a moment like this!? When he was done with the human, he would turn to her and rip her apart! He would...

… His own mother?

His breath caught in his throat in a gasp.

“ _ASRIEL!”_ The voice called out again, this time, he heard his father and Frisk as well. They sounded... horrified... of him.

The human had grown still beneath him, a slow rise and fall of his chest and the tears running down his face, the only indications that he was still alive. Asriel felt a warmness on his paws. He raised them in front of him. Thick, sticky and warm with blood, the human equivalent of dust. He caught his own reflection in the blood on his paws. His eyes alight with a hellish glow, his muzzle formed into a wide snarl filled with razor-sharp teeth, his horns gnarled and barbed. And his face completely covered in blood.

He looked more like a demon than a god. He felt like one to. Even after all these years, the God of Hyperdeath was still within him.

He slid off the barely breathing human, down on his rump. The shame and regret that filled him as he went his actions and thoughts the past few minutes, were almost too great for him to bear. He felt numb, he felt empty, he felt dead.

  


He slowly looked over at one of the cages. Undyne stood, wide-eyed and slack-jawed in shock. To her side, Papyrus stood, hands over his mouth, looking like a squeamish school-girl, revolted and scared. Behind them both, Alphys had fainted on the floor.

In the other cage, his father stood, his face looking equal parts surprised, equal parts disappointed, holding his mothers shoulders. She herself had her back turned, paws to her face and shoulders heaving, crying. His father had been shielding her from the sight of him tearing into the human.

These, his friends and family, and they were all scared of him, what he had become, what he did.

Asriel himself was at a loss for words. How had he fallen so far? How could he so blatantly have ignored everything Frisk and his parents had taught him about mercy and compassion?

He caught the sight of a snaking vine in the corner of his minds eye, and the answer was clear.

“ _Flowey...!”_ He hissed, his shame turning to anger in his chest.

“ _Gah! Why do you always have to stop when were so close!? You almost had him!”_ The flower pouted within him.

“ _Flowey... what have you done!? What did you do to me!?”_

“ _I did what was necessary! What would you have done with all that DT, huh? Mercy the human to death? Spare him until he died of boredom? So yeah, I had to turn down the love and crank up the LOVE a bit, but I think we can both agree on the result. Just look at the guy! You tore him a new one! You've won!”_

“ _YOU USED ME! TURNED ME INTO... INTO A DEMON!”_ Asriel screamed inside his SOUL.

Flowey sighed tiredly in response _“Remember what you told Frisky once? Not every problem can be solved with kindness and mercy?”_

Asriel gulped.

“ _YOU said that, not me. Goes to show, no matter what you are, no matter what you think you are, “Kill or be killed” will always be a part of you, Azzy, and you know it. You might be The Angel of the Prophecy, but we both know that you're no true angel..._

_Even without me, you're more than capable of taking a life...”_

Asriel shivered. He tried coming up with a retort, but no lie could hope to beat the painful truth he had just realized about himself.

He felt a thick bead of sweat on his brow, and raised a paw to wipe it away.

Something felt wrong, the sweat felt oddly thick and viscous. It was milky-white and flecked with fur.

His fur.

He was melting again! The DT inside him turning against him.

He felt Frisk's SOUL recoil inside him. Slowly, the squirming of their SOUL turned into a hole. A big, black void inside him, that sucked both his consciousness and DT into it.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Asriel was back inside the vast empty space he had been so many time. Frisk stood before him, back turned.

He knew why. This time, even Frisk couldn't just ignore his failings.

Asriel limply reached a paw out to them, wishing deeply he could find the words to apologize.

Why was it that every time they meet, he had to apologize? Why was it that every time he meet his savior, it was because he had failed them?

His arm fell limp at his side. Even in here, in his own mind, he could feel the DT had been drained from him. He still had the power of a human SOUL, but he was no longer a god. If he ever had truly been.

Frisk drew in a deep breath before him.

“ _I'm leaving...”_ They said quietly.

Asriel felt an intense pain in his SOUL. He had expected as much. He knew human SOUL's were strong enough to leave a monster if they so desired, it had happened to him in his Omega Flowey form. He was honestly surprised Frisk had tolerated his failings for so long, and hadn't left him sooner.

Nevertheless, knowing that Frisk, the best person he knew in the world and his savior would leave him, quite literally drained him of determination. They had been a part of him for 4 years, and now, they would leave.

Frisk turned around. They looked sad, but not angry or even disappointed.

“ _You need help. More than I can give from within you”_

Asriels ears twitched at the words. Even now, they would still help him?

Frisk looked to the side. An image of the fake Frisk Ghod had made materialized. They didn't say a word.

Asriel understood completely. Why stay within him when they could have a body of their own?

In all honestly, the thought excited him. The fake Frisk was an empty vessel, Ghod had said. Soulless, but very much alive.

Frisk turned to look back at Asriel. With a happy but resigned smile, they walked over to him.

“ _But... before I leave you, my brother, I have one last gift to give you”_

They stopped up before him, looking him straight in the eye.

“ _Your freedom. I took all the determination you had been given_ ”

They smiled slyly.

“ _Floweys included. He won't ever be able to taint you again”_

Asriel felt an immense weight being lifted off his shoulders. This would mean... that Flowey would be completely neutralized forever! He would still be a part of his being, but without his DT, he would never again be able to control or influence his mind and body.

He felt shame at the gift, and tears fell. This was pretty much the 2nd time Frisk had saved his life. He could never be able to repay their kindness and sacrifice.

Yet he vowed that he would try. As long as he drew breath, Asriel Dreemurr would live by their example, and be a force for good.

Frisk placed a hand on his chest, and moved their head closer to his.

“ _You have a heart of gold, Asriel. I won't let him take it from you ever again”_

Slowly, they planted a kiss on his forehead, the pirnce gratefully lowered his head, and smiled in acceptance. Just as he did, he felt himself being pulled away, into the present.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Asriel coughed loudly as he returned. Frisks SOUL was gone, and with it, almost all of his power. He barely even had the strength to draw breath into his lungs.

He doubled over, dry heaving. He felt cold and limp all over, the warmness inside him that symbolized how powerful his magic was, had grown much dimmer and colder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red heart, Frisk, fly towards the surgical table with the body. He didn't see them merge, but as the reddish light they gave off disappeared, he knew.

  


Frisk, like him, had been reborn.

 ***clank** *

Asriel was knocked over on his back, as a metal boot smashed into his cheek. It bore the cold sting of a human filled with anger and rage. Trough blurred eyes, he saw him, Ghod Valantis, almost completely covered in his own blood, held alive solely by his hatred.

He fell upon Asriel, almost unable to keep himself from tipping over, and wrapped his fingers around Asriels throat, choking him. He gasped as he limply pried at Ghods fingers, but with the loss of his former SOUL-granted strength, he was completely helpless. Even with all the training he had done with Undyne, he was simply to weak to push a human off him.

“ _YOU...BASTARD!... YOU WILL... NEVER DEFEAT ME!”_ The human shouted in a crazed, hoarse voice.

Asriel met his gaze. Any pretense of nobility were completely gone. The human looked more like a corned animal, fighting for it's life. And he was winning.

Asriel gasped for breath as he felt his vision darken, and his limbs grow heavier. His arm fell to the side. Suddenly, his fingers brushed against something. Without thinking, he wrapped his fingers around what felt like a handle, and smashed the mysterious object at Ghods head.

Instead of a smack, what came instead was the sensation of the object sinking into the human, and the sound of something sharp piercing flesh. He felt Ghod tense up above him, and his grip slacken on his throat.

Asriel refocused his vision. In his hand he held the... SOUL-extractor! It's needle stuck in the humans neck. The human in question stared in wide-eyed horror, all to aware of what was about to happen.

Asriel pulled the trigger.

 

What followed was a blinding white light, and an almost ethereal scream, as the pistol-like device sucked Ghods hybrid SOUL out.

Ignoring the light and noise, Asriel grabbed the humans head with his free hand and pulled it down, smashing the bridge of the humans nose into his forehead. The human was knocked off, and fell to the side. He still clutched the SOUL-extractor, but something had been knocked off.

No, not something, _someone._

A white upside-down heart. His grandfather. He had wrestled his SOUL free from Ghods.

Asriel sat up, as the heart slowly hovered over to him. He reached his paws out and, as gently as he could, cupped it. He felt an immense but comfortable warmth emanate from it. Despite the lack of words, he could feel the pride and gratitude his grandfather felt towards him. The heart flew up and stroke his cheek. For the first time in what felt like forever, Asriel felt proud of himself, a sense of accomplishment welled up inside him. He smiled. He had so many questions, so many hopes, he wished he could have gotten to know him, talk to him.

But he knew, that such a thing would never come to pass. His grandfather had been a prisoner inside anothers body for so long, and he would disrespect him by absorbing his SOUL now.

Ever so gently, the heart broke contact and rose into the air. With a last flash of thankful light, it cracked.

And shattered into pieces. His grandfather had finally found rest.

At least he could give someone their happy ending.

 

“ _no...No... NO!”_ Ghod wheezed to his side. Asriel looked over, the now-regular human leaned awkwardly against a surgical table, clutching the SOUL-extractor containing his dark-green SOUL, in his hand.

Asriel painfully got to his knees.

“ _It's over, Ghod. You're finished.”_ He said.

The human looked over with a crazed look.

“ _No!... I am Ghod Valantis! Former King of All Humans! I can't lose! I cant... I cant...”_

Asriel shook his head.

“ _My grandfather is free. Without his SOUL, your plan is ruined”_

“ _I... I cant...”_ The human whimpered.

Asriel sighed. The “king” really was a sad sight to behold. He honestly looked ancient all of a sudden, almost as if-

Asriel gasped as he realized what was going on. Ghod was several hundred years old, solely thanks to the monster SOUL he once had. But without that, his age was, so to speak, quickly catching up to him. His hair was graying, his skin turning wrinkled and his body becoming more and more emaciated.

The horror on his face told Asriel, that Ghod realized his impending death as well.

Yet, his visage suddenly turned to one of clarity and acceptance. He looked up at Asriel and they locked eyes. For a few seconds, they held each others gazes, before the human spread his arms wide and laughed.

“ _Hehe, well, congratulations, Prince Asriel! You beat me! No way around that. I don't have a human-monster hybrid SOUL anymore, I'm turning into an old fart, and you're still very much alive. Looks like a total victory to you, your highness. Congratulation, truly!”_

Asriel narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Ghods arms fell to his sides, and he raised the SOUL-extractor.

“ _But... although this may be my end. I will live on. My body may die here, but this is not the end... of Ghod Valantis”_  
  


He turned around. For just a second, Asriel saw what laid on the table behind him. His eyes went wide in fear, and he leapt forward to stop the human.

“ _NO! DON'T!”_ He shouted.

But it was too late. The human jammed the SOUL-extractor into the neck of the still-sleeping body of Frisk. With another blinding light, the SOUL and body merged.

The body of Frisk now held 2 human SOULS within it.

Asriel grabbed Ghods arm, and painfully twisted it around his back, dropping the SOUL-extractor onto the floor where it finally shattered. Marshaling the last of his strength, Asriel placed his leg between Ghods, and with an angry growl and a quick pull, tripped him over to the side. The withered human king coughed up a great globule of blood, as he landed on his back. The sight of someone potentially hurting Frisk, had made Asriel use more force than intended, but even if he hadn't, the outcome would have been the same.

Even if Ghods hyper-accelerated aging wouldn't kill him, his many wounds soon would.

Asriel felt weariness suffuse his entire being. It was over. He had won.

The human half-laughed, half-coughed as he breathed his last.

“ _I guess.. I'll see you real soon, then. Asriel”_

He coughed heavily and wheezed.

“ _You did good. You did what any self-respecting prince and monarch-to-be would have done... I think monsterkind... will do great things under you.”_

He smiled as he closed his eyes.

“ _As for me... I think it's time I had some rest. 878 years... is a long time...”_

With that. Ghod Valantis, former King of All Humans, stopped breathing and died.

Asriel could only watch in a strange sense of saddened awe, as the skin on the ancient human became taut and tight, before giving way to the bones underneath. Soon after, even those became as dust on floor.

In the space of mere moments, all the remained of the king, was a torn and rent suit of armor.

And the SOUL that beat alongside Frisks in their new body.

  


Asriel turned away and walked over to Frisks body. He smiled happily, as he stroke his hand trough their brown hair.

No, not “their”, Ghod had said as well. It was “her” now.

“ _See you soon... sis”_ Asriel whispered, as he leaned down and planted a kiss on their forehead.

What happened next was a blur. Asriel vaguely remembered staggering over to his parents cage and undoing the lock, the stress and burden of the last 2 days finally settling upon his weakened body. The last thing he saw was himself collapsing forward, and his fathers strong arms cathing him, and pulling him close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's that! The day is saved and (mostly) everyone is happy! If a bit scarred...
> 
> For a while, I pondered splitting this chapter into 2, considering it's already above 7000 words; the longest chapter so far! But i decided against it, seeing as i got pretty taken with it as well.
> 
> Now, the story is not completely over, there's still an Epilogue to come, that will also be a bridge to the next story.
> 
> Yes, there IS a sequel in the works! That is, I haven't actually started on it yet, but I have a pretty good idea where i want go with it. So keep an eye out the coming days. So far, the name I'll be going with is "The Price of Peace"
> 
> And, as always, enjoy :)


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue and final chapter to Crownquest.

The ship rocked gently side to side, like a baby's crib being tilted by a loving parent. The royal flagship had been a fortunate find, a large, 3-masted galleon-like ship, still seaworthy despite all the decades that has passed, and still moored to it's post in an underground dock Asgore had let them to, after the battle. Now, the whole gang was finally returning home.

Toriel looked down and gently caressed her sons head, resting as it was, on her lap. Her poor child had collapsed after opening their cage, finally overcome by the stress, wear and tear of the last few days. She felt a glowing pride in her chest. To think that he had come so far, gone trough so much, and faced such challenges he had, and not only survived but also triumphed!

Truly, he was a true Dreemurr. No one would ever be able to question his right to the crown now.

  
  


He shifted comfortably, smiling and bleating softly. He was dreaming, he had been ever since he collapsed, but for the first time since coming to the surface, he was smiling happily while dreaming. What exactly was going on inside his head, she could guess, but she didn't really care. Her happy, carefree and smiling son was finally back. Her crownquest plan, even though it had gone completely off the rails, had succeeded.

  
  


She cast a look over the deck of the ship, beautifully illuminated in the red of the setting sun. Alphys was clutching the railings, her head completely green and cheeks swollen, doing her best to keep her dinner inboards. Papyrus stood at her side, vigorously encouraging her to either fight her nausea, or be the best puker there ever had been on the 7 seas. Either way, he would fully support her.

Undyne was somewhere behind the ship, swimming after them. She had complained that she hadn't been able to get a good workout going while being in her cage; swimming the several hundreds miles, that laid between the island and Ebott Village, seemed like a good start for the rusty fish.

But more worrying was Asgore; standing in the front of the ship and talking on his phone. She couldn't hear exactly what was going on, but she could make a good guess. She knew he had officially taken a day off to help with the crownquest, but he had been gone for longer than that. For almost a full day, the king and leader of all monsters had been gone and unreachable by the human leaders, in a time when the worlds eyes had been upon them. Seeing as her former husband was nervously tapping his feet, and gesturing his hands as if he wast trying to explain something, she knew there would be consequences, for all of them. Their connection with the human leaders had already been strained.

Yet another thing he was ultimately responsible for.

  
  


She hugged her son tighter and kissed him tenderly on his forehead, her heart melting as he bleated happily in response.

Whatever may come, they would face it, all of it, together.

  
  


She thought back with some concern, on what had happened to Asriel during his fight with the old human king. Not only had he almost died, but he had... changed. She had literally been able to feel the power radiating of him, and she had watched with horror and disgust, as that power had corrupted him, turning him into a ravenous, bloodthirsty, god-like being that had almost torn the human apart. Luckily, he had been able to break free from whatever had clouded his mind and heart, but it had been a gruesome reminder of just how troubled he had been.

  
  


She glanced over at Frisk, lying at her side, also still blissfully asleep.

Now, that trouble had been passed onto another child.

Frisk, albeit not the one that had saved them all, had returned to them. Bearing the SOUL of the original Frisk, the kindest, bravest human anyone of them had ever met.

And the SOUL of Ghod Valantis, their direct opposite.

  
  


Toriel wondered how it would play out. When Frisk woke up, would it be with those adorable slanted eyes and happy smile, or that arrogant, smug grin of the old king? Or would they, like Asriel had, fight an eternal battle for control over their shared body? Would they even remember their past lives?

Whatever may come, she was determined to do her best as a mother to her new daughter.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


When they finally approached the docks of Ebott Village, they were met with what looked like a huge, assembled crowd of people waiting for them.

The whole group, Undyne, Alphys, sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore and Asriel stood on the front deck, observing the nearing shoreline.

“ _I honestly feared we would never see our home again_ ” Asgore said under his breath, happily. Most of the group nodded in response.

“ _Well, you know what they say”_ Undyne began _“East or West; but Home is Best”_

“ _And besides, you really thought someone trained by yours truly would let you down?!”_ She burst out, grabbing Asriel in a choke-hold and playfully wrestled him to the ground.

“ _Argh! Hey, no fair! I wasn't prepared!”_

“ _Oh, I think it's fair! Now that you don't have a human SOUL anymore, you'll actually have to work harder to stay in shape! And don't think I'm going to go easier on you, punk!”_

Despite his fur already being white, Toriel could practically see the color drain from her sons face. She chuckled lightly. She knew he would never come to any actual harm while under Undyne's care, and if the training helped him stay in shape and defend himself, so much the better.

She turned around to face the shoreline again. Noting, with concern, something strange; all the people waiting on the docks seemed to be wearing dark-greenish clothes. Strange, boxy, metal-looking vehicles stood parked here and there, and all the people seemed to lack the kind of anatomical difference one would see in a monster crowd.

She felt a large paw on her shoulder.

“ _I hope you're ready for the storm, my love”_ Asgore said nervously.

Normally, she'd admonish her former husband for calling her that, but their scared captivity had, all things considered, only made them closer.

As she looked back on the approaching docks, she realized with a sinking heart what he meant. The assembled crowd weren't monsters, they weren't even civilians.

They were humans. Human military waiting for them.

Perhaps the last few days of trouble had had a bigger impact than they thought.

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! Crownquest, and my first ever fanfic is at an end, but it looks like trouble is just beginning for our friends.
> 
> As said in the last chapter, there WILL be a sequel in the coming days. Even thought this story actually became longer than I had anticipated, the next one will, most likely, be even longer. 
> 
> So thank you all for reading the story, and I hope I will see you in the next one! :D


End file.
